Un contrat qui mène à l'amour
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, Sara et Tommy sont amis depuis plusieurs mois. Un événement va contraindre Moira Queen à demander à Oliver de faire signer un contrat à Felicity. Tommy et Sara pensent que c'est une mauvaise idée, qu'ils risquent de mettre leur amitié en péril. Mais si ils avaient tord et que ce contrat menait à l'amour. Lisez pour connaître la réponse. Pas d'Arrow. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**En premier je voudrais tous vous remercier pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de "La vie que je pourrais avoir", ainsi que les guests d'avoir commenter. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous ais plu et de lire vos avis me donne envie d'écrire encore plus sur notre couple favori.**

**Diana :**** Merci pour les commentaires**

**Ally84 :**** Merci d'avoir commenté les chapitres, et merci du compliment**

**aurorelacroix :**** Merci pour le commentaire**

**nina touati :**** Merci d'avoir commenter les chapitres et tout les compliments que tu m'a donné pendant cette histoire.**

**olicity-love :**** Merci pour tout tes commentaires à chaque chapitre et de suivre chacune de mes histoires.**

**Aujourd'hui nous commençons une toute nouvelle histoire, Oliver n'a jamais été sur l'île, donc il n'est pas Arrow. Ce qui signifie que cette histoire sera UA. J'ai créé un lien de parenté entre deux personnages j'espère que vous apprécierez, et Tommy seras présent dans ce nouvel opus. J'adore le personnage de Tommy ainsi que Colin, je trouve que c'est dommage qu'ils aient tué son personnage si tôt, il aurait amené beaucoup d'humour à la série. Colin est parti dans une autre série où il excèle ce qui est bien aussi. Il y aura 16 chapitres, je pense poster une fois par semaine, le mardi.**

**Le dernier mot va vers ma Beta Shinobu24, qui est toujours présente pour me conseiller, lire mes chapitres. Son avis compte énormément pour moi. Tu es la meilleur, je sais que je le répète mais c'est la vérité. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture avec ce premier chapitre.**

**#####################################**

Oliver gémit alors qu'il se déplaçait dans son lit et que la lumière du soleil traversait sa fenêtre l'aveuglant presque. Il se retourna et tira les couvertures sur son visage alors que sa tête le faisait souffrir à cause de la douleur qu'il avait depuis la veille due au coup qu'il avait reçu de la part de cet homme qui avait trouvé sa fiancée contre le mur de l'arrière cours de la boîte de nuit Le Verdant avec un de ses barmans. Il venait juste de descendre de sa moto lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris dans la ruelle derrière le club, il avait accouru puis tiré en arrière l'homme qui avait attraper la gorge de son barman avec une férocité absolue.

Mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot, pour demander ce qui arrivait, le petit ami de la fille l'avait frappé au visage et l'avait balancé à son tour contre le mur. Il devait d'être moins amoché à son meilleur ami Tommy et au videur qui étaient venue éloigner la brute. Il se détendit contre le matelas alors qu'il tentait de se rendormir, mais fut dérangé par le son de son téléphone qui bourdonnait sur la table de chevet. Oliver tâtonna le long de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son téléphone, il réussit à ouvrir un œil, le regrettant instantanément lorsqu'il ressentit une nouvelle douleur à la tête, mais il la dépassa et regarda le téléphone.

C'était un message de sa mère l'intimant de se lever pour la rejoindre dans le salon où ils devaient avoir une discussion très importante. Il se doutait de ce dont sa mère voulait lui parler, elle pensait qu'il passait toutes ces nuits au Verdant où il buvait à outrance couchant avec plusieurs femmes dans les salles VIP de son club, au lieu d'accepter l'offre de son père d'apprendre les rudiments de la société pour prendre sa place un jour. Mais tout ce que faisait Oliver était d'aider son meilleur ami avec le club dont il était actionnaire et partenaire, il n'avait pas envie de travailler dans la société de ses parents avec son père, leur différent depuis cette nuit ayant tout changé entre eux.

Depuis l'épreuve qu'ils avaient subie il y a deux ans, il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec son père et sa mère car pour eux il était responsable de l'état de Thea. Ils pensaient qu'il était irresponsable, ne pensant qu'aux femmes et profitant d'être un Queen. Mais lui avait tout fait pour devenir meilleur pour sa petite sœur, il aidait les familles qui avait subi le même malheur qui l'avait frappée, essayant avec ses moyens que cela n'arrive plus à personne. Enervé de se souvenir de cette soirée, énervé de l'attitude de ses parents envers lui, Oliver jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Après s'être calmé il s'assit pour pouvoir se lever, il étendit ses jambes et ses bras pour détendre ses muscles qui avaient l'air d'avoir encore plus souffert que d'habitude des heures d'entraînement avec son coach et ami John Diggle qui travaillait avec Sara.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus rester dans son lit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il resta sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau bouillante devienne froide, puis sortit enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il aperçut une petite coupure sous l'œil gauche, un cadeau du fiancé d'hier, mais le reste de son visage était suffisamment présentable pour qu'il puisse faire face à sa mère ce matin. Elle allait encore penser qu'il s'était battu pour les faveurs d'une femme, comme à chaque fois qu'un scandale était inventé par les journalistes n'ayant rien à écrire de scandaleux sur lui depuis deux ans.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ferait comme d'habitude et la laisserait parler, elle ne savait pas qui il était réellement ce qui le rendait triste, peut-être devrait-il écouter les conseils de Felicity et enfin percer l'abcès qui avait gonflé entre lui et ses parents. Il sourit en pensant à la jeune femme, leur rencontre avait été explosive, mais à force de se connaître, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, il avait encore plus changé à son contact, elle était merveilleuse pour lui. Il revint dans la chambre, se dirigea vers son dressing, choisit un de ses costumes, chemise et sous-vêtement, il déposa tout sur son lit et s'habilla lentement pas pressé de rencontrer sa mère pour avoir cette discussion.

**##############################**

Moira se trouvait dans le salon attendant que son fils daigne la rejoindre tout en regardant le journal du matin où encore une fois Oliver faisait les gros titres sur une soirée bien arrosée avec deux femmes à ses bras. Elle ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre que ces frasques mondaines n'aidaient pas la société familiale. Moira souhaitait qu'il se calme, qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et commence la formation avec son mari pour prendre la relève bientôt. Leur famille était déjà bien bancale depuis l'accident de Thea dont Oliver était le seul responsable pensait-elle, elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille, d'être immature à son âge, de ne penser qu'avec son entrejambe au lieu de sa tête.

Leurs rapports étaient difficiles depuis ce jour-là, mais son fils devait comprendre qu'il avait la vie facile que par son nom et que s'il continuait son père risquait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Ses dépenses faramineuses depuis un an rendait fou son mari, Robert n'ayant pas trouvé où tout cet argent partait. Moira avait trouvé la solution pour calmer son fils, elle avait déjà planifié avec Franck Bertinelli, un de leur plus ancien ami, un mariage entre leurs deux enfants, Helena serait la femme parfaite pour son fils, si son ami arrivait à la convaincre bien évidemment.

Elle pensa à ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière alors qu'elle se trouvait au bureau pour finaliser une proposition vu qu'Oliver prenait son temps pour venir auprès de son père pour travailler dans la société. Elle avait reçu un appel du publiciste de la société, qu'elle connaissait bien depuis des années et qui était un ami de son mari, pour discuter des conséquences du comportement de son fils sur la société.

_\- Mme Queen, votre fils a encore fait parler de lui ce matin dans les journaux, le conseil commence à parler et s'inquiète de l'image qu'il projette sur la compagnie, avait-il déclaré_

_\- Je sais ! Avec Robert nous mettons tout en œuvre pour faire comprendre à notre fils que son comportement est inacceptable._

_\- Peut-être que si il était vu en compagnie d'une femme bien sous tous rapports, par exemple au prochain gala de charité qui se déroulera dans un mois, cela calmerait le conseil d'administration. Il penserait qu'il s'est calmé et posé avec une compagne, avait-il proposé_

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour que cela arrive, j'ai déjà la femme qui sera au bras de mon fils, avait-elle répondu_

Hier elle avait appelé son ami Franck lui proposant une solution qui ferait que leurs enfants seraient aperçus ensemble, et qu'ils pourraient annoncer leur futur mariage dans le même temps. Cela ne laisserait aucun choix à son fils de refuser l'affaire au vu des journalistes qui seraient présents dans la salle de bal. Moira était persuadée qu'elle avait le plan parfait pour qu'Oliver devienne responsable tout en se liant avec la fille d'un des plus prestigieux hommes d'affaire de la ville qui pourrait aider dans le processus Queen Consolidated.

**################################**

Felicity se fraya un chemin dans la rue, les talons claquant forts au sol, les yeux baissés alors qu'elle parcourait son téléphone portable avec négligence, parcourant ses messages, essayant de voir si elle en avait reçu un de son ami Oliver pour lui proposer une nouvelle soirée cinéma. Il était peu de temps après midi et elle avait reçu un courriel de sa sœur par alliance Sara, lui demandant de se rendre au Big Belly Burger immédiatement à sa pause déjeuner voulant lui parler d'une proposition, mais elle ne lui avait rien indiqué d'autre. Elle était restée très mystérieuse, Felicity détestait les mystères, donc elle devait résoudre ce que sa sœur pas alliance voulait lui proposer.

Felicity et Sara s'étaient rencontrées il y a dix ans lorsque le père de la jeune femme blonde avait commencé une relation avec la mère de la jeune femme brune. A cette époque Felicity avait dix ans et Sara en avait douze, elles s'entendirent à merveille rapidement, tout le contraire d'avec Laurel qui ne supportait pas la nouvelle situation. Elle avait même décidé quelques mois plus tard d'aller vivre avec sa mère à Central City, et Felicity ne la voyait que quelques semaines dans l'année.

Donna et Quentin s'étaient mariés six mois après leur rencontre et étaient le couple le plus heureux, Donna et sa fille étaient venues habiter à Star City, Sara était restée avec son père trop contente d'avoir une nouvelle sœur moins hautaine que celle de sang. Elles grandirent ensemble, quand Felicity partit à Boston au MIT, Sara la suivit pour apprendre son métier de coach sportif dans l'école prestigieuse de Ra's Al Gul pour passer le brevet professionnel de la jeunesse, de l'éducation populaire et du sport, spécialité activités gymniques, de la forme et de la force, puis elle passa un master de sciences et techniques des activités physiques et sportives. Grâce à ses diplômes, elle avait pu ouvrir sa propre salle de sport dans les Glades il y a un an. Felicity et Sara étaient très proche et très soudées, encore plus que Sara et Laurel, ce qui énervait souvent cette dernière.

Arrivée devant le restaurant Felicity ouvrit la porte et se dirigea directement vers la table qu'elles utilisaient toujours avec la jeune femme quand elles déjeunaient ensemble et que Carly, la belle-soeur de Diggle, gardait pour elles.

\- C'est super que tu aies pu venir car je sais que lorsque tu es enfoui dans ton travail tu oublies de manger, dit Sara

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand je code, pas quand je règle les problèmes de virus dans le service informatique de Queen Consolidated, répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

Felicity se redressa et croisa les jambes, ses yeux dérivant brièvement autour du restaurant avant de retrouver le regard de sa sœur.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais m'annoncer qui ne pouvait pas attendre samedi que l'on se rencontre pour flâner sur mon canapé, Demanda-t-elle légèrement.

\- Je sais que Tommy t'a appelé hier soir pour te proposer de passer deux jours à Vegas avec nous mais tu as refusé, commença Sara

\- Oui tout à fait, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Vegas avant que papa ne rencontre maman, je ne suis pas emballée à y retourner pour un week-end, répondit Felicity

La jeune femme regarda devant elle partant dans ses souvenirs de leur rencontre avec Tommy Merlyn et son meilleur ami Oliver Queen il y a six mois alors qu'elles étaient sorties une nuit au Verdant. Felicity s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'elle avait fait envers Oliver ce soir-là, elle l'avait jugé alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle s'était bâti une idée de l'homme à cause de ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur internet ou bien entendu dans les couloirs de Queen Consolidated.

Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle sort ce vendredi-là mais Sara l'avait suppliée de ne pas la laisser aller toute seule dans la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de la ville. Elle avait cédé au bout de quinze minutes à entendre sa sœur la supplier, elle s'était habillée avec sa robe dorée qui avait une fente sur la cuisse, mit ses talons aiguilles qui allongeaient ses jambes, s'était un peu maquillée et avait laissé ses cheveux longs dégringolées dans son dos.

Elles étaient arrivées assez tôt dans la soirée, sa sœur connaissant un des videurs, elles avaient pu rentrer rapidement. Elles avaient pris un verre, s'étaient assises à une table et au bout de dix minutes Sara l'avait emmenée sur la piste de danse. Elle avait senti un frisson sur son cou ses poils se hérissant, ce qui signifiait qu'un danger allait arriver. Une minute plus tard deux hommes étaient venus vers elles les collant pendant qu'elles dansaient, elles les avaient repoussés mais ces hommes ne voulaient pas comprendre. C'est à ce moment que les deux propriétaires du club, Oliver et Tommy étaient venus à leur rescousse obligeant les deux hommes à reculer, expliquant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient leur rendez-vous de la soirée. Quand ils leur avaient proposé de monter dans une des salles VIP avec eux, Sara lui avait attrapé la main et les avait suivis rapidement.

Tommy s'était présenté en premier, le regard qu'il avait lancé à Sara présageait qu'elle l'intéressait, et vu le regard de sa sœur c'était réciproque. Puis Oliver s'était présenté à son tour, et au lieu de la séduire rapidement comme elle l'aurait pensé, il avait été très courtois, lui avait souri puis était parti s'assoir sur un des canapés. Elle était très étonnée car à ce qu'elle avait pu lire, il pensait que vu qu'il était un gosse de riche il pouvait tout avoir, que n'importe quelle femme le suivrait sans sourciller pour aller passer quelques minutes dans un coin pour se faire baiser. C'était du moins ce qui était relaté dans les journaux, ce que révélaient les interviews des femmes qui étaient passées dans le lit du célèbre Oliver Queen. Felicity n'était pas du genre à lire les potins et les croire mais elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs secrétaires de la société Queen parlant de leur nuit fabuleuse avec l'héritier.

Les journaux à scandales étalaient toutes les semaines sa vie de playboy sur leurs pages, Felicity détestait les hommes qui se croyaient aux dessus de tout, Felicity préférait les hommes qui étaient moins imbus de leur personne. Alors que la soirée passait et que Felicity discutait avec Sara et Tommy elle avait vu plusieurs femmes se pavaner devant Oliver pour danser ou bien autres choses mais ils les avaient toutes rembarrées restant auprès de Felicity la plupart du temps. La jeune femme pensa que pour un homme qui était un playboy notoire, c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti avec une de ces femmes, elle se mit à penser qu'elle l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite.

A un moment, Sara lui pris la main pour aller de nouveau danser, quand elle demanda à Oliver si il voulait venir il refusa l'invitation lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'elles revinrent essoufflées vingt minutes plus tard, il ne restait que Tommy qui les informa qu'Oliver avait eu une urgence. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir cru qu'il aurait pu être différent tout simplement car il ne l'avait pas séduit pour la mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait rien entrepris car elle n'était pas à son goût, elle ne ressemblait pas à un mannequin. Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sourire envers elle, trop en colère contre lui elle ne le laissa pas parler et commença à babiller.

\- Écoute, Oliver, je peux comprendre que tu penses que ton sourire, et j'avoue que c'est un beau sourire, que ton regard, ton argent pourrait mettre n'importe quelle femme dans ton lit. Mais entre nous, ton numéro de charme ne va pas marcher sur moi.

\- Et bien c'est direct au moins, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire un numéro de charme, dit-il

\- Bien sûr ! Le playboy Oliver Queen ne veut pas mettre une fille comme moi dans son lit

\- Et toi je vois que tu juges les gens sans les connaître. Ce n'est pas vraiment une qualité agréable chez une femme.

\- Je ne juge pas je constate que pendant que j'étais partie danser tu as surement accepté la demande d'un super mannequin à faire un rapide quicky dans l'arrière salle du club

\- Tu ne me connais pas Felicity, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis partie faire pendant que tu dansais. Je pensais avoir rencontré une jeune femme différente, qui ne croirait pas les scandales étalés dans les journaux, et qui était dans mon club pour autre chose que du sexe, dit-il durement

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, tu ne me connais pas non plus. Mon intention n'était pas d'avoir du sexe avec toi, j'espérais que tu n'étais pas celui que les journaux décrivaient, et j'appréciais beaucoup l'homme avec qui je parlais toute la soirée mais il a fallu que...

\- Et moi je souhaitais rencontrer enfin la jeune femme qui a tenu tête à mon père dans son bureau il y a un mois, celle qui m'a impressionné, et je la pensais différente, déclara-t-il

\- Comment tu...

\- Je suis Oliver Queen...Ce qui signifie que cela m'arrive de venir voir mon père Robert Queen dans son bureau certaine fois

\- Oh ! Et tu étais là quand je parlais de l'incapacité de ton père à réaliser que mon chef qui n'est pas apte de taper une phrase sans faire une faute puisse être le créateur du logiciel que j'avais créé, dit-elle

\- Oui ! Et je t'ai trouvé très courageuse, et honnêtement cela faisait du bien de voir le grand Robert se sentir impuissant face à ton argument pour prouver que tu étais celle qui avait inventé l'anti-virus que la société va surement utiliser dans les mois à venir.

\- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit avant, dit-elle baissant les yeux

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas du fait que tu penses que j'ai un beau sourire, dit-il en souriant

\- Non ! Mais j'ai fait comme tout le monde et t'ai jugé sur les articles qui te décrivent comme un playboy et ce n'est pas moi. En général, je fais mon opinion par moi-même, je n'écoute pas les ragots

\- Si nous discutons le reste de la soirée tu pourrais te faire ton opinion, et je pourrais peut-être me faire une nouvelle amie,

\- Je serais heureuse de mieux te connaître, dit-elle partant s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé

\- Oh et si tu penses que toute ces femmes sont plus magnifique que toi...Tu te trompes, avait-il murmuré dans son oreille

Depuis cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus des amis, ils passaient presque tous les vendredis soir ensemble passant leur soirée chez elle regardant des films, apprenant à mieux se connaitre tout simplement. Elle aimait passer son temps avec Oliver, il n'était pas du tout l'homme que les paparazzis décrivaient, il était très prévenant, très doux, honnête et pas du tout un playboy.

\- Tu m'écoutes ou bien tu es encore partie très loin dans tes pensées ?, demanda Sara

\- Pardon ! J'étais dans mes souvenirs.

\- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude que ton cerveau ne s'arrête jamais de travailler. Je te demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi, Oliver sera présent aussi, donc lorsque je serai avec Tommy tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Sara tu sais que ce n'est pas comme cela entre lui et moi. Nous sommes amis, et uniquement cela, il n'est pas intéressé par autre chose...Je sais qu'il...voit une femme, elle l'a appelé plusieurs fois pendant nos soirées cinéma, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Felicity ! Je pense que tu te trompes, mais comme je sais que tu es têtue je vais laisser tomber. Mais j'ai besoin de ma petite sœur pour être présente si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu avec Tommy

\- D'accord ! Mais tu sais que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi en fait, je suis sûre qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, répondit-elle

Après cette discussion elles parlèrent tout en mangeant de leurs parents, de Laurel qui avait débuté une relation avec un des avocats du groupe pour lequel elle travaillait depuis deux ans. Felicity dut repartir à son travail rapidement souhaitant finir les dernières mises à jour de son logiciel avant de passer deux jours à Vegas avec deux milliardaires et sa sœur par alliance.

**########################**

**Nous voici avec la fin du premier chapitre. Felicity et Sara sont soeur dut au mariage de Donna et Quentin. Elles ont rencontré Tommy et Oliver à Verdant, Oliver et Felicity sont devenus amis et Tommy et Sara ont craqué l'un pour l'autre. **

**Les parents d'Oliver lui en veulent pour ce qui est arrivé à Thea.**

**Que va-t-il se passer pendant ce voyage à Vegas d'après-vous. Aimez-vous ce premier chapitre ? A vos claviers pour me donner vos avis.**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En premier je voudrais tous vous remercier pour les commentaires sur le premier chapitre, vous avez tous eu vos théories, merci aux guests aussi. **

**Je sais qu'une semaine paraît long entre les chapitres pour certaines personnes, mais comme j'avais déjà notifié au mois de décembre, je travaille de nouveau, donc je suis un peu moins disponible pour poster. Mais dès que je suis disponible je continue à écrire de nouvelles histoires pour vous enchanter avec notre couple. En espérant que vous serez toujours fidèle à l'histoire voici le chapitre deux.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaires, contente que la relation entre Sara et Felicity en soeur te plaise. Pour Thea cela va se savoir bientôt,.**

**Diana : Merci pour commentaire, la réponse dans les chapitres suivant.**

**nina touati : Merci pour le commentaire et tes mots très gentils, pour Thea tu comprendras bientôt ce qui est arrivée.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**En dernier je remercie ma Shinobu24, toujours présente pour ses conseils, je t'embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Oliver regarda par la petite fenêtre du jet, observant les nuages sans aucun but. Ses épaules et son cou étaient serrés par la tension après une autre longue dispute avec ses parents avant de partir rejoindre Tommy. Ils les avaient écoutés crier après lui et le réprimander de ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour changer, de rester ce garçon insouciant qui était le responsable de l'état de sa petite sœur.

Il leur avait expliqué que c'étaient eux qui ne voyaient pas qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu un autre homme depuis l'accident, que même Thea s'était rendu compte du changement mais qu'eux voulaient uniquement qu'il soit le futur PDG de Queen Consolidated. Ça avait aggravé la situation alors que les choses étaient tendues au manoir depuis sa discussion avec sa mère il y a quelques jours où elle l'avait informé qu'il devrait se présenter au bal de charité accompagné d'Héléna Bertinelli.

Felicity regardait son ami de l'autre côté de l'allée, remarquant qu'il était enfoui dans ses pensées depuis un moment, il semblait en colère, son cou et ses épaules tendu comme un arc prêt à lâcher sa flèche dans la cible. Elle se souvint du jour où il lui avait parlé de sa petite sœur. Cela devait faire deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, il lui avait raconté son histoire alors qu'ils étaient dans un café du centre de Star City, Oliver ayant compris rapidement que la jeune femme était une grande buveuse de ce nectar noir. Felicity ferma les yeux et se remémora ce souvenir qui lui avait fait découvrir un autre Oliver, détruit par ce qui lui était arrivé.

_\- Je pense que de te confier pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux, dit-elle voyant Oliver stressé, tournant sans cesse sa cuillère dans la tasse._

_Il roula les épaules, essayant de relâcher un peu la tension qui les habitait. Felicity se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes alors qu'elle le regardait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de se mêler de ses affaires, mais elle pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être le conseiller et rendre cette journée plus agréable en lui permettant d'alléger cette tension. Oliver prit une profonde respiration et se dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé il y a deux ans._

_Il lui expliqua qu'il avait une petite sœur qui s'appelait Thea mais qu'il surnommait Speedy car elle lui courait toujours après lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Un week-end où ses parents étaient partis à Central City pour une affaire liée à la société familiale, sa petite sœur avait voulu que des amies de son collège viennent au manoir pour passer une nuit. Il avait accepté pensant qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans rien ne pourrait arriver, elles allaient rester dans la chambre de Thea, et faire une soirée pyjama comme toutes les filles de leurs âges. Il était parti s'installer dans la salle de cinéma pour regarder un film avec un plateau repas sans embêter sa petite sœur toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si tout se passait bien, Thea l'aurait incendié si il avait fait cela._

_\- Je comprends, nous avons fait ce genre de soirée avec Sara, répondit Felicity_

_Il continua son histoire lui expliquant qu'il avait quand même été les voir une fois pendant la première heure, puis la suivante et qu'elles s'amusaient, que tout se passait bien, donc il était reparti visionner son film ne pensant pas qu'un malheur pouvait arriver. Mais à un moment dans la soirée il avait entendu sa sœur hurler son prénom, il était sorti rapidement et l'avait trouvé en haut de l'escalier avec un large sourire. Il avait commencé à monter les premières marches lorsque Thea avait fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras._

_\- Regarde Ollie je peux voler comme un oiseau, avait-elle dit_

_Ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Thea, il s'était dépêché pour monter les marches mais n'avait pas été assez rapide, quand il s'était retrouvé au milieu de l'escalier il avait vu sa sœur se jeter dans le vide comme un oiseau qu'elle pensait être. Elle était mal retombée, avait hurlé de douleur, il s'était précipité appelant en même temps les pompiers. Quand il avait commencé à la toucher elle avait encore plus pleuré de douleur, il s'était senti impuissant. Il avait enfin compris ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'une des copines de Thea avait hurlé d'horreur en haut des escaliers_

_\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en prenne mais elle l'a fait quand même, avait dit Carrie_

_\- Prendre quoi ?, avait-il demandé en colère_

_\- Le...Vertigo que j'avais...dans mon sac...Il appartient à mon frère, avait-elle dit en pleurant_

_Oliver connaissant la drogue qui circulait en ville avait senti son corps prit de spasmes par la peur de ce qui arriverait à Thea, plusieurs personnes étaient mortes à cause du Vertigo, alors il avait parlé à sa petite sœur encore et encore pour qu'elle ne s'endorme pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Mais pendant le trajet à l'hôpital elle avait ancré son regard au sien plein de larmes lui chuchotant qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle était désolée avant de tomber dans le coma. Lorsque Thea s'était réveillée une semaine plus tard, le couperet était tombé, sa moelle épinière avait été touchée, elle serait paralysée à vie à partir des hanches jusqu'au pied._

_\- Elle est dans un fauteuil roulant maintenant, elle ne pourra plus jamais marcher tout simplement car je n'ai pas été assez rapide, car je n'ai pas vérifié les sacs de ses amies, dit-il toujours en colère contre lui-même deux ans après ce drame._

_\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur Oliver_

_\- Va le dire à mes parents...Pour eux je ne l'ai pas surveillée, à cette époque je ne pensais qu'au sexe et à l'alcool. Ils m'ont accusé d'être dans ma chambre couchant avec ma dernière conquête pendant que ma petite sœur sautait dans le vide, dit-il en colère._

_\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter de ce qui arriverait Oliver, comme tu l'as dit, elles n'avaient que quatorze ans, tu pensais que rien de grave ne pourrait arriver, répondit-elle_

_\- Même toi tu as cru que je n'étais qu'un playboy lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pourquoi mes parents penseraient autrement. A cette époque je pensais que tout pouvais m'être servi sur un plateau à cause de mon nom et..._

_\- Mais tu n'es plus le même homme...Et je t'ai jugé sans te connaître ce soir-là...Je n'en avais aucun droit. Tes parents devraient savoir que l'homme qui se trouve devant moi est un homme bien._

_\- Mes parents ne le pensent pas, lorsqu'ils me regardent ils voient le garçon irresponsable qui a blessé sa sœur. Les journaux n'aident pas, ils écrivent des histoires sur moi toutes les semaines, fabriquant des photos qui n'existent pas._

_\- Je sais, après t'avoir rencontré et compris que tu n'étais pas l'homme que je pensais, j'ai fait des recherches sur les sites des magazines. Je pense qu'ils utilisent des photos de toi sortant du club et incruste une femme à tes côtés, dit-elle_

_\- Pourquoi as-tu fais des recherches ?_

_\- Je n'aime pas les mystères, et l'Oliver Queen avec qui j'avais passé une agréable soirée ne ressemblait pas à celui que l'on décrivait dans les journaux à scandales. Je devais tout simplement comprendre, répondit-elle_

_\- J'aimerais que mes parents aient la même réaction que toi, dit-il_

_Oliver passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, tout était si compliqué avec ses parents depuis l'accident, son père ne lui parlait presque plus, sa mère le regardait avec colère dès qu'il la croisait dans le manoir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Tommy et d'être son partenaire dans le club._

_\- As-tu choisi de travailler avec Tommy pour t'éloigner de tes parents ?, demanda Felciity_

_\- Mon père veut que je sois à ses côtés dans la société familiale. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressé, après l'accident de Thea j'ai repris mes études par correspondance et vient de décrocher mon MBA. Mais travailler auprès de lui alors qu'il pense que je n'ai pas changé n'aidera pas notre réconciliation._

_\- Et ta mère qu'en pense-t-elle ?_

_\- Ma mère veut que j'épouse une femme que je n'aime pas juste pour faire bonne figure devant le conseil d'administration et les journaux. Elle ne pense qu'au paraître, au quand dira-t-on._

_\- Je pense que tu ferais un meilleur PDG que ton père, répondit Felicity_

_\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?_

_\- Car tu fais attention aux gens...Et tu serais à l'écoute du personnel de la société pas comme ton père qui a préféré croire mon chef pour mon logiciel, avant que je le défie et lui amène les preuves que je l'avais créé, dit-elle_

_\- Nous nous connaissons depuis deux semaines Felicity, je ne pense pas que tu saches qui je suis réellement, dit-il_

_\- Je sais que tu es celui, avec Tommy qui a aidé Sara, la semaine dernière lorsqu'elle a failli perdre sa salle de sport. Et je sais que John Diggle est un de tes amis aussi, donc je pense que sa proposition d'être le partenaire financier de sa salle vient de toi. Tu es un homme honorable Oliver_

_\- Comment tu as appris tout ça ?_

_\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je déteste les mystères, puis je suis très douée avec un ordinateur, je peux tout pirater, cela a même failli me donner des problèmes au MIT, dit-elle en souriant_

Oliver la remercia de l'avoir écouté se sentant mieux à présent d'avoir parlé de sa sœur avec Felicity. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs, c'était ce jour-là que son cœur avait battu plus fort pour son ami, qu'elle était surement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Oliver regarda le ciel qui défilait devant lui par le hublot du jet, il était content de partir deux jours loin de Star City, sa discussion avec sa mère se déroulant encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle voulait qu'il se rende au gala de charité dans un mois avec Helena, il l'avait prévenue qu'il serait présent mais avait refusé d'y aller avec la femme qu'elle lui imposait. Sa mère lui avait indiqué qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, qu'elle refusait qu'il vienne accompagner d'un des mannequins avec qui il couchait tous les soirs. Ils avaient eu une grande dispute et il était sorti du manoir sans même la regarder ou bien lui dire au revoir.

Felicity qui le regardait toujours pu se rendre compte de son visage fatigué, elle l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois depuis deux semaines lorsqu'ils se rencontraient pour manger un morceau, elle se doutait que les disputes incessantes avec sa mère ou bien son père lui donnaient des insomnies. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses parents ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte que l'accident de leur fille n'était pas la faute d'Oliver et qu'il avait changé suite à ce soir là où il n'avait pas réussi à secourir sa sœur à temps, il n'avait aucune chance de savoir que Carrie avait apporté de la drogue et que Thea en avait pris. Il avait tenu le rôle de grand frère en partant les voir de temps en temps, ne profitant pas de l'absence de ses parents pour faire une fête tout simplement pour avoir les idées claires pour sa sœur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le siège qui se trouvait devant celui de son ami.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant

\- Pas vraiment mais ce n'est rien Felicity.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Demanda-t-elle,

Elle savait qu'il dirait probablement non, mais souhaitant qu'il sache qu'elle était là elle avait posé la question. Ils étaient amis depuis six mois, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle souhaitait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était disponible pour l'aider dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner à un gala de charité, dit-il en souriant

\- Est-ce que ta petite amie n'est pas disponible ce jour-là ?, Le taquina-t-elle en observant sa réaction.

\- Si j'en avais une je lui demanderais. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai une petite amie Felicity ?, demanda-t-il la regardant intensément

\- Quand nous sommes à la maison pour nos soirées cinéma, je sais qu'une femme t'envoie des messages. Des fois tu t'éclipse pour lui parler, dit-elle sans le regarder

Oliver se mit à sourire à l'explication de la jeune femme, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être jalouse, il était heureux cela signifiait peut-être qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

\- Non aucune femme ne m'envoie des messages Felicity mais Tommy le fait beaucoup récemment, surtout depuis qu'il veut être avec Sara, et certaines fois ce sont des messages de Thea, dit-il

\- Oh je croyais que...Je ne voulais pas...Tu sais me mêler...

\- Tu as supposé que j'étais avec une femme comme le jour de notre première rencontre lorsque tu es partie danser, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Ne me rappelle pas la façon dont je t'ai parlé ce soir-là... Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu étais parti faire pendant que je dansais avec Sara ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Thea était présente dans le club avec son petit ami Roy, que mes parents détestent bien sûr, elle avait besoin de me parler d'une nouvelle personne qui avait été drogué avec du Vertigo, dit-il

\- Oh d'accord, merci pour toutes ces précisions. Je suppose donc que je peux passer une soirée ennuyeuse à une collecte de fond avec toi, pour embêter ta mère, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Cela va surement te sembler ridicule car nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques mois, mais tu es la seule personne, avec Tommy et Thea, que je connaisse aujourd'hui qui, à ma connaissance pense que j'ai réellement changé, et je voudrais te remercier pour cela.

Felicity tendit la main et la posa sur son bras, son expression étant très douce lorsqu'elle le regarda.

\- Cela ne semble pas ridicule du tout...Tu sais pourquoi...Car je sais qui tu es et j'apprécie énormément cet homme, dit-elle doucement.

Oliver plaça sa main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement alors qu'il se penchait et plaquait un baiser sur celle-ci, elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta volontiers, elle déglutit en le voyant disparaître dans l'allée qui menait à la petite cuisine du jet. Elle caressa sa main où il avait déposé un baiser, elle devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas montrer des réactions autres qu'amicales envers lui, sinon il comprendrait. Ils étaient amis, il ne la voyait pas de cette façon, rien ne pourrait arriver entre eux, elle en était bien consciente.

###########################

Oliver garda son sourire poli sous contrôle en serrant la main de Malcom Merlyn, puis se pencha pour que les photographes puissent les mitrailler avec leurs flashs. Il s'excusa auprès du père de son meilleur ami, prit deux verres de champagne à un serveur qui passait tout en cherchant sa cavalière. Pendant tout le dîner et le discours il avait pu sentir le regard de sa mère sur lui et Felicity, elle devait se demander qui était la jeune femme avec lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver en compagnie de Franck Bertenilli et sa fille Helena en début de soirée, il était seul, Felicity étant partie discuter avec un de ses amis. Sa mère s'était approchée de lui avec le sourire.

\- Mon chéri je suis contente que tu sois présent, et je vois que tu n'es pas accompagné donc tu accepteras de passer la soirée avec Helena, n'est-ce pas ?, avait-elle dit avec un faux sourire

\- Désolé de te décevoir mère mais je ne suis pas venu seul, avait-il répondu

Sa mère l'avait emmené à part pour commencer une nouvelle dispute, lui reprochant d'être venu avec un mannequin sans cervelle qu'il avait dû charmer en lui promettant une nuit de sexe, encore. Qu'il ne changerait jamais, qu'il serait toujours un homme irresponsable.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire honte ce soir en t'éclipsant avec cette fille pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans un des salons, je ne veux pas un nouveau scandale dans les journaux demain, avait-elle dit en colère

C'est à ce moment précis que Felicity était apparue dans sa magnifique robe verte qui moulait ses courbes harmonieuses, il y avait une fente sur le devant qui laissait apparaître ses longues jambes et un dos nu qui lui permettait de savourer la douceur de sa peau. Dieu qu'il la trouvait magnifique telle une déesse.

\- Excuse-moi maman mais mon invitée vient d'arriver, avait-il répondu en prenant le bras de Felicity et l'emmenant loin de sa mère.

Il ne s'était pas retourné mais il avait senti comme des coups de poignard dans le dos, surement au fait que sa mère avait dû le regarder partir avec un de ses regards mauvais se demandant qui était la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Maintenant que toute la partie de la collecte de fond était terminée et qu'assez d'argent avait été récolté, il supposait que c'était la partie où il ne restait plus qu'à se mêler aux invités, à danser et à faire semblant d'être courtois envers des gens qui ne l'avaient jamais apprécié. C'était la partie de la nuit où il se faisait habituellement rare, avant l'accident de Thea c'était quand il emmenait une des filles d'un patron riche et allait se donner du plaisir pendant un petit moment. Il n'était pas retourné à ce genre de soirée depuis deux ans, mais ce soir c'était différent, il était l'hôte et cette collecte était pour la bonne cause.

Felicity avait été parfaite à leur arrivée, pas comme certaines des femmes dont il avait été accompagné avant, en sortant de la voiture elle avait traversé la ligne de presse en prenant appui sur son bras se montrant naturelle, souriante, laissant les journalistes les prendre en photo sans se mettre en avant comme plusieurs mannequins le faisaient. Elle avait esquivé les questions sur sa présence auprès du fils de Robert Queen, demandant à Oliver si elle était sa nouvelle conquête de la semaine. Il avait juste répondu que sa date était à couper le souffle et qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés ce soir.

Oliver ne doutait pas que les magazines spéculeraient qu'ils entretenaient une relation secrète, la comparant surement aux mannequins qu'il avait daté avant. Il avait prévenu Felicity de cette éventualité avant de partir de son appartement, elle lui avait souri, lui répondant qu'elle serait présente pour lui, que les journalistes pouvaient penser ce qu'ils souhaitaient et que cela ne gâcherait pas leur soirée. Elle lui avait pris la main et ils étaient partis ensemble à la voiture, prêts à faire face à tous ces paparazzis.

Oliver sourit à quelques autres personnes qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme qui rentrait dans la salle de bal après un rapide trajet dans la salle des dames. Il put apercevoir certains hommes qui se retournaient pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, il sentit un sentiment de possessivité le parcourir, il la rencontra rapidement pour montrer à ses riches qu'elle était avec lui puis lui tendit une des flûtes à champagne. Elle prit une petite gorgée de son verre alors que son regard parcourait la pièce. Elle pencha la tête vers Oliver et parla à voix basse.

\- Que se passe-t-il maintenant qu'ils ont vidé un peu d'argent de leur portefeuille ?, dit-elle en souriant

\- Avant c'était le moment où je faisais des miennes et passais le reste de la soirée à coucher avec des femmes, je n'en suis pas fier à présent, déclara-t-il en portant la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

\- Oui mais maintenant tu es un homme différent et je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous le remarquer, dit-elle lui tapotant la poitrine

\- Si tu pouvais dire vrai, répondit-il

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui, chuchotant des remerciements dans son oreille. Il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de journalistes dans la salle de bal qu'auparavant, il espérait qu'ils ne viendraient pas lui poser des questions indésirables. Il ne voulait pas que ces vautours mettent Felicity mal à l'aise avec leurs questions, elle avait accepté de venir avec lui pour qu'il n'ait pas à venir avec la femme que sa mère lui imposait, elle lui faisait une faveur car ils étaient amis, elle n'était pas là pour être critiquée ou bien injuriée.

**############################**

**Vous connaissez à présent ce qui est arrivé à Thea et pourquoi les parents d'Oliver sont si durs avec lui, ils pensent qu'il est responsable de l'état de sa soeur, qu'il était avec une femme dans sa chambre au lieu de surveiller sa petite soeur. Oliver s'en veut de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, mais Felicity est présente auprès de lui pour lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien, et cela le touche.**

**Pour ceux qui se demande ce qui est arrivé à Vegas, les explications dans un autre chapitre, mais Vegas était surtout un voyage pour Tommy et Sara.**

**La semaine prochaine rencontre entre Moira et Felicity. Que pensez-vous qui va se passer. **

**A vos claviers pour donner vos avis. A mardi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests **

**nina touati :**** Merci d'avoir commenter...Moira est tellement aveuglée par sa colère qu'elle ne réalise pas que son fils a changé...Mais Felicity est présente à cette collecte de fond donc elle va peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux.**

**olicity-love :**** Merci d'avoir commenter...La rencontre entre Moira et Felicity va être courte mais instructive pour les parents d'Oliver**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence à mes côtés à chaque chapitre que je lui fais parvenir...Je t'embrasse**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre trois...Etant en arrêt maladie je vous posterais surement une suite en fin de semaine...Si vous êtes sage.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#########################**

Moira regardait son fils dans la salle avec cette femme, elle n'aimait pas que cette jeune fille puisse lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et fasse échouer son plan. Franck n'était pas très heureux qu'Oliver soit venu avec une autre femme alors qu'il avait réussi à convaincre sa fille d'épouser le fils de son amie. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire le nécessaire pour que cette femme blonde sorte de la vie d'Oliver et que le mariage de leurs enfants soit mis en route rapidement.

A un moment elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et put remarquer que Robert, son mari, venait d'arriver enfin, la réunion avec le conseil ayant duré plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Alors dis-moi, Oliver est venu avec quelle mannequin ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que cette fille n'est pas un mannequin. Il a dû aller la chercher dans un bar et la payer pour qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés, dit-elle amèrement

Robert regarda dans la salle à la recherche de son fils voulant voir quelle femme il avait emmené, il l'aperçut discutant avec le député Andrews, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son invitée car elle était dos à lui. Quand elle tourna son visage il haleta.

\- Robert que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Moira

\- C'est Felicity Smoak, c'est une de nos employés et la jeune femme qui a créé le logiciel qui va être mis en place dans quelques jours, le conseil venant d'accepter la proposition ce soir, dit-il étonné.

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'elle est intelligente ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée

\- Melle Smoak est un génie, elle a eu son diplôme à dix-neuf ans avec deux masters en cyber sécurité et informatique, répondit Robert

Il s'avança vers son fils suivit de sa femme qui n'en revenait toujours pas que son fils puisse se trouver avec une femme qui était l'opposé de celles avec qui il avait l'habitude de traîner. Pour éviter les journalistes Oliver guidait Felicity autour de la grande salle, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il se retourna et aperçut ses parents derrière lui.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, que faîtes-vous ici ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous rencontrer à ce genre d'évènement, demanda Robert qui venait de s'approcher du groupe

\- Eh bien, Oliver est un de mes amis. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à cette soirée et ça me faisait plaisir de lui tenir compagnie ce soir, dit-elle

\- Mon mari vient de me prévenir que vous travaillez pour Queen Consolidated, dans quel service ?

\- Au service informatique madame, répondit-elle tout en souriant

\- Pour une fois nous te voyons en meilleure compagnie Oliver cela fait plaisir, mais cela va-t-il durer, là est la question ?, dit-elle ironiquement

Oliver se tendit au bras de Felicity, sa mère avait le chic pour dire des mots qui blessaient sans se préoccuper des personnes auprès d'eux. Elle ne croyait pas en lui, pensait toujours qu'il était le garçon avant l'accident de Thea et le rendait toujours responsable. Il ne savait pas si un jour elle deviendrait la mère aimante qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il était qu'un enfant, cette femme lui manquait.

\- Je pense que vous pourriez avoir plus de considération pour votre fils...Il est un homme exceptionnel...Dommage que vous ne le voyez pas, répondit Felicity

\- Pardon Melle Smoak mais je ne vous permets pas de vous mêler de notre vie de famille. Je pense connaître mon fils mieux que vous jeune femme, et les journaux à scandales montrent sa vrai nature tous les soirs, dit Moira en colère

\- Excusez-moi de vous contredire madame...Mais je suis douée en informatique et je peux vous jurer que toutes les photos que vous pouvez voir dans les journaux sont des montages.

\- Que voulez-vous dire mademoiselle ?, demanda Robert très intéressé

\- Et bien j'ai peut-être piraté le compte d'un des journaux, je sais que ce n'est pas très légal mais je voulais comprendre. On peut voir les photos d'Oliver seul sortant du club après sa fermeture, et ensuite le rajout avec les filles sur la même photo, dit-elle fièrement

\- Pourtant il y a deux jours Oliver a été pris en photo sortant du club avec deux mannequins, répondit Moira ironiquement

Felicity sourit sachant très bien qu'Oliver n'avait pas été au club il y a deux jours, elle allait enfin faire comprendre à madame Queen que son fils était différent, que l'accident de Thea avait changé son ami qu'elle appréciait tant en un homme meilleur.

\- Cela prouve surtout que les journaux mentent madame. Oliver était avec moi il y a deux jours...Mais pas avec moi comme vous le pensez...Nous étions ensemble mais pas ensemble...Nous étions avec Thea et Roy aussi, pas tout seul dans mon appartement...Vous comprenez. Et je m'enlise encore plus. Felicity prit une profonde respiration et recommença son explication. Nous étions dans un centre d'handicapé qu'Oliver finance depuis l'accident de Thea, il voulait aider les familles qui avaient eu des enfants handicapés à cause d'un problème lié à la drogue comme celle que Thea a pris ce soir-là.

\- Attends vous voulez parler du centre qui se trouve dans les Glades ? Celui auquel les invités de ce soir viennent de participer financièrement ?, demanda Robert

\- Le centre Speedy ? C'est toi qui as ouvert ce centre il y a un peu plus d'un an ? demanda Moira

\- Oui ! Je sais que vous me croyez responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Thea mais c'est à cause de cette drogue Vertigo qui lui a donné des hallucinations. Mais je sais que je suis coupable de ne pas voir réagi assez tôt, de ne pas avoir pu la rattraper avant qu'elle..., il put finir sa phrase sa gorge se resserrant à cause de l'émotion.

\- Oliver ce n'était pas ta faute, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as couru aussi vite que tu pouvais pour la rattraper. Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir pour la drogue, répondit Felicity lui caressant la poitrine

\- Cette drogue fait beaucoup trop de victime, elle a rendu Thea paralysée à vie, dit-il tristement

\- Oliver grâce à toi Thea ne se morfond pas sur sa situation...Elle se bat pour avancer dans la vie. Avec ton centre tous ces jeunes ne se sentent pas seuls, avec Diggle vous les aider à trouver un emploi, vous les motivez, tu les sauves tous, tu es leur héros, dit Felicity

\- Tu as toujours surnommé ta petite sœur Speedy étant jeune, j'aurais dû faire la connexion tout de suite, répondit Moira regardant son fils différemment pour la première fois en deux ans.

Oliver sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine en regardant ses parents se rendre compte enfin qu'il avait réellement changé et put voir de la fierté dans le regard de son père. Il serra le bras autour de Felicity, pressant doucement sa hanche, c'était grâce à elle que ce changement avait lieu, il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce centre à ses parents qu'il avait ouvert avec l'aide de Diggle et Lyla, ainsi que d'un grand médecin Caitlin Snow qui venait de Central City. Il savait qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru car ils pensaient qu'il était toujours ce playboy, mais ce soir de l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne, ils avaient changé d'avis.

\- Je suis désolé mon fils d'avoir douté de toi sur ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur...J'aurais dû te soutenir au lieu de te rendre responsable. Mademoiselle Smoak a raison tu n'aurais pas pu savoir que quelqu'un avait fait rentrer cette drogue chez nous et que Thea en prendrait. J'espère que tu peux nous pardonner, répondit Robert prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Moira s'excusa aussi auprès de son fils et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu toute ces disputes avec Oliver, Thea lui avait juré que son frère s'était très bien occupé d'elle lors de cette soirée, qu'il n'était pas responsable. Mais sa peine l'avait aveuglée, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait reporté toute la responsabilité sur son fils, de plus les photos dans les journaux n'aidaient pas à ce qu'elle remarque le changement d'Oliver.

Il avait fallu que cette jeune femme, qui se trouvait en retrait en ce moment laissant sa famille se reconnecter, parle pour lui ouvrir les yeux et enlever les œillères qu'elle avait depuis deux ans. Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues au moment où Malcom appela Oliver pour venir parler avec des personnes intéressées par son centre.

\- Je déteste être impoli, surtout avec ce qui vient d'arriver, et vous laisser mais je dois aller parler à ces personnes, ils vont peut-être apporter plus d'argent à l'association et nous en avons grandement besoin, surtout avec la nouvelle idée de Felicity qui pourrait aider Thea et les autres jeunes dans l'avenir.

\- Quelle idée ?, demanda Moira

\- Une puce biométrique qui serait implantée dans le corps des personnes paralysées pour les aider à marcher de nouveau, répondit la jeune femme

Oliver qui entendit Malcolm l'appeler de nouveau s'excusa auprès de ses parents et commença à s'éloigner, entraînant son amie avec lui.

\- Oliver !, appela Robert

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder son père qui sortait son chéquier de son smoking et remplissait un chèque devant ses yeux, sa mère s'étant rapprochée de son mari lui fit un sourire en comprenant son geste. Quand il tendit le papier à Oliver et qu'il vit le montant ses yeux s'agrandirent il lui expliqua la raison de cette somme.

\- C'est mon don à ton Centre Speedy, j'espère qu'avec ce que vous aurez récolté ce soir vous allez pouvoir aider encore plus ces personnes et que le projet de Mademoiselle Smoak aboutisse, mais je n'ai aucune crainte de ce côté-là, elle est un génie, répondit Robert

\- Merci papa, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me touche que tu...Que vous avez enfin réalisé...Que...Merci tout simplement, dit-il ému

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon beau garçon, répondit sa mère en lui caressant les joues. Et je sais à présent que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver Thea à temps, et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a une telle joie de vivre, pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait avant, je te promet de ne plus rien faire pour entraver ta vie.

\- Merci maman

Moira serra son fils dans les bras, puis fit de même avec Felicity la remerciant par la même occasion. Après ces moments intenses en émotions, Oliver se retourna tenant toujours la jeune femme par la taille, l'emmenant rencontrer les hommes dont lui parlait Malcolm. Après dix minutes de discussion et de nouveau dons en poche, Oliver dirigea son amie dans une direction différente que la salle de bal sortant dehors sur la terrasse. Il était heureux de voir que personne d'autre n'était là, il pourrait discuter plus facilement avec la jeune femme.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir, dit-il la serrant contre lui

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ses remarques désobligeantes mais je suis désolée d'avoir vendu la mèche sur le centre, dit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave car cela m'a permis de retrouver mes parents, comme avant l'accident, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Ils devaient savoir ce que tu entreprends en aidant ces familles à faible revenu à acquérir des fauteuils roulant pour leurs enfants, l'espoir que tu donnes à ces jeunes en créant des salles de sport adaptés à leur handicap, d'avoir créé cette société d'ambulance pour les accompagner à leur rendez-vous à l'hôpital. L'argent que tu as donné pour aider la police à arrêter la propagation de la drogue dans les rues. Je suis contente d'avoir pu leur ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme merveilleux que tu es.

Oliver tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et la glissa derrière son oreille tout en caressant son cou délicatement, le cœur de Felicity manqua un battement à ce contact, mais l'expression sur son visage ne changea jamais, ne montrant pas que ce geste la touchait.

\- Et grâce à toi ils pourront peut-être marcher de nouveau un jour. Merci d'avoir été présente pendant que cela n'allait pas avec mes parents. Merci d'être ma meilleure amie, dit-il en la regardant intensément un instant avant de se reculer et de poser ses bras sur la balustrade.

Le cœur de Felicity se compressa en ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps d'Oliver contre le sien, elle pensait quand il la fixait qu'il pourrait l'embrasser, mais il ne la considérait que comme sa meilleure amie, et elle n'aurait que ce rôle dans sa vie pour toujours. Après un moment à discuter du centre, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bal, Oliver savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore partir, donc il invita Felicity à danser. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant les personnes qui les observaient puis plongea sa tête près de l'oreille de Felicity ce qui la fit frissonner de nouveau.

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent tous se demander qui tu es pour moi, si nous avons une relation intime ou pas, dit-il posant sa main sur le bas du dos et la guidant à travers la salle de bal

\- Laisse les penser Oliver cela leur fait travailler leur cerveau pour autre chose que gagner plus d'argent, répondit-elle

Ils dansèrent plusieurs danses, Oliver était heureux d'avoir Felicity à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de sa taille de nouveau et prenant sa main dans la sienne ils se balancèrent ensemble. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler des invités, la jeune femme riant quand il lui racontait une anecdote, ses yeux brillants de bonheur juste avant qu'il ne la tourne dans ses bras avant de la ramener contre son corps. Felicity passait un très bon moment, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, heureuse de le voir plus léger, la douleur des reproches de ses parents envolé maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin réalisé qu'il était un meilleur homme.

\- Je vais peut-être devoir te corrompre pour que tu viennes plus souvent avec moi à ces événements

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail pour que je puisse revenir avec toi, plaisanta-t-elle

La chanson se termina quelques minutes plus tard et elle sourit alors qu'une chanson plus lente commençait, elle commença à quitter la piste de danse, mais Oliver resserra sa prise sur elle et la rapprocha de nouveau, enroulant ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

\- Oh tu crois que je vais avoir du mal à trouver ta faiblesse ?, dit-il en caressant son dos alors qu'ils continuaient à danser

\- Tu es très doué Oliver mais pas assez pour savoir ce qui me ferait flancher en ta faveur, répondit-elle évitant de penser à ce moment agréable qu'elle passait dans ses bras, à ses caresses subtiles sur son dos.

\- Ta faiblesse se trouve dans tes mains tous les jours, je sais que si je t'offre du café rare importé, en une quantité astronomique qui te permettrait de boire ton breuvage pendant des mois tu pourrais accepter mon offre de revenir avec moi à la prochaine collecte de fond, suggéra-t-il en souriant caressant son épaule à présent.

Felicity sentit les frissons la parcourir de partout à le sentir si proche, elle voulait lever sa main et la poser sur sa joue pour caresser sa barbe, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour goûter leur saveur mais Oliver avait été clair sur la terrasse, donc elle se contenta de profiter de sa présence, de cette soirée.

\- Je vois que tu connais ma faiblesse, le taquina-t-elle alors que la chanson sur laquelle ils dansaient se terminait.

\- Donc tu viendras avec moi ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui ! Si tu as de nouveau besoin de moi je serai présente...Mais qui sait, tu vas peut-être trouver la perle rare et tu n'auras plus besoin de ta meilleure amie, répondit-elle en souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Oliver la regarda intensément sachant qu'il avait déjà trouvé la perle rare mais qu'elle ne souhaitait rester que son amie, et il l'acceptait pour le moment mais savait qu'un jour il devrait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il se sentait si bien avec Felicity, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre et de la rencontrer fut la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, elle le rendait heureux pour la première fois depuis l'accident de Thea. Il ne voulait personne d'autre dans sa vie, il voulait que le bonheur qu'il ressentait maintenant soit pour toujours et un jour il aurait le courage de lui dire.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Felicity la serrant contre lui alors qu'il la conduisait hors de la piste de danse. Il lui suggéra de quitter le bal et d'aller finir la soirée devant la série préférée de la jeune femme, elle accepta volontiers espérant que de ne plus sentir ses mains sur son corps l'aiderait à oublier qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec elle autre que celle de l'amitié.

Il lui serra la main puis croisa leurs doigts alors qu'il la tirait vers la zone des vestiaires pour récupérer son manteau. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la foule, elle réalisa qu'un jour elle perdrait cette complicité avec lui, ces soirées à manger du pop-corn et regarder des films finiraient. Oliver passerait son temps avec la femme dont il tomberait amoureux et épouserait, et cela la rendait triste car elle aurait aimé être celle qui le rendrait heureux pour toujours.

**#######################**

**Oliver et Felicity ont chacun des sentiments plus qu'amicale l'un envers l'autre mais pensent chacun de leur côté qu'il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Moira est désagréable comme à son habitude mais Felicity a du répondant et lui ouvre enfin les yeux.**

**Franck n'est pas très heureux de la présence de cette autre femme auprès d'Oliver, il veut que sa fille épouse le fils Queen...Que va t-il arriver d'après vous ?**

**A vos claviers et à bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, merci aux guests d'avoir commenter aussi. **

**Ally84 : Merci pour ton commentaire, Felicity a sur remettre Moira à sa place, mais en plus leur montrer que leur fils avaient changé. Les parents Queen s'excuse et Oliver voit enfin leur regard changer envers lui et tout cela grâce à Felicity. Franck et Helena vont être les protagonistes de cette histoire qui vont obliger Moira et Oliver à agir de cette façon. Leurs sentiments mutuels ne sont pas prêt d'être réalisé, ni dévoilé avant un moment.**

** : Merci pour le commentaire : Tu as raison de ne pas trouver Franck, ni Helena être de bonnes personnes. Oui Felicity n'a pas eu peur de Moira et cela à déranger la matriarche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux par rapport à son fils.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, j'ai la possibilité de vous poster un chapitre plus tôt, mais sachez que cela ne seras pas toutes les semaines.**

**Merci à ma beta exceptionnelle pour ses conseils, son avis, je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis le bal de charité et Oliver avait vu un changement radical dans ses rapports avec ses parents. Sa mère ne le taraudait plus avec les articles qui étaient publiés sur lui et il savait qu'elle essayait, depuis que Felicity lui avait expliqué que c'était des montages, de trouver une preuve pour les envoyer en justice. Mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice pour le moment. De plus Oliver avait décidé, grâce à une grande discussion avec son père et ayant vu de la fierté dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait montré son diplôme, de travailler dans la société familiale.

Tous les vendredis il passait son après-midi avec Felicity au centre, les dons qu'ils avaient reçus avaient réellement aidé le commencement de la construction de la balnéothérapie pour les personnes handicapées. Quant à sa meilleure amie, elle travaillait sur son projet de puce avec l'aide de son ami Curtis Holt qui travaillait dans le service des sciences appliquées de Queen Consolidated. Robert avait même mis à sa disposition le laboratoire de la compagnie pour l'aider à développer son idée, Oliver l'avait remercié pour ça.

Le seul bémol de tous ces changements merveilleux était Helena Bertellini, qui envoyait des messages multiples chaque jour depuis le gala à Oliver lui proposant des rendez-vous. Il trouvait à chaque fois un moyen de ne pas être disponible donnant comme excuse son travail avec son père. Mais la semaine dernière elle avait réussi, il ne savait par quel moyen à ce que Robert et Franck se rencontrent pour un repas d'affaire dans la demeure Bertinelli pour passer sa soirée avec lui, et pendant que les deux amis parlaient affaires dans le salon, Helena l'avait piégé dans sa chambre.

Il l'avait repoussé lui expliquant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé car son cœur était déjà pris, qu'il allait se marier dans un proche avenir, même si il n'avait personne dans sa vie, il pensait qu'elle le laisserait après cet aveu. Malheureusement elle n'en était pas restée là, Franck avait appelé Moira pour obliger Oliver à prouver ses dire, il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir annulé leur plan et maintenant il n'avait aucune solution. Il n'avait aucune façon de lui prouver qu'il devait se marier prochainement, n'ayant même pas de petite-amie.

Les seuls moments où il était heureux c'étaient quand il passait des soirées avec Felicity, pendant des heures il oubliait ses problèmes, elle savait le relaxer, le faire sourire avec ses babillages, le faire se sentir bien dans sa peau, son amitié était très précieuse. La nuit dernière ils avaient passé une soirée amusante encore, avec un repas qu'il avait préparé dans la cuisine du manoir, se retrouvant ensuite sur le canapé de la salle de cinéma collés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient regardé deux films, bu du vin et il était presque sûre qu'elle s'était évanouie au cours du deuxième film. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre caressant sa joue et déposant un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers une des chambres d'amis.

Tout en étant allongé sur le lit, il avait repensé à l'idée de sa mère pour arrêter Helena et réussir à faire comprendre à Franck que leur plan était vraiment mis au rebut. C'était quelques jours après le rendez-vous d'affaires chez les Bertenilli, il lui restait une heure avant d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie et il se trouvait dans sa chambre se reposant après une séance de sport assez intense avec John. Sa mère avait frappé à sa porte lui demandant si elle pouvait avoir une discussion avec lui.

\- Ton regard ne prédit rien de bon maman, j'ai l'impression de faire un retour en arrière, avait-il dit lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur la chaise près de son bureau

\- Je ne viens pas t'obliger à devenir plus responsable car tu m'as prouvé ces dernières semaines que tu l'es. Ton centre est extraordinaire et ce que tu fais pour ces jeunes me rend fier de toi, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire

\- Merci maman. Donc si tu n'es pas là pour me faire la morale dis-moi pourquoi ton visage est si fermé ?, avait-il demandé

\- Je viens d'avoir un appel de Franck et il m'a prévenu que tu avais dit à Helena que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, avait-elle déclaré

\- C'était pour l'éloigner de moi, elle m'envoyait des messages tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour maman. La soirée chez elle n'était pas pour parler je te le promets, alors j'ai trouvé cette idée pour qu'elle pense qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

\- Et bien ton mensonge n'a pas réellement fonctionné Oliver. Franck m'a prévenu qu'il n'acceptait pas que votre mariage programmé soit annulé.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui dirige ma vie maman, je ne veux pas épouser Helena, surtout avec la famille qu'elle a, avait-il répondu

\- Justement tu connais les liens qu'ils ont avec la mafia, et j'ai peur pour ton père, ta sœur et toi.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à l'épouser maman, avait-il dit tout en se levant

\- Franck a dit qu'il accepterait que notre association soit caduc seulement si je peux lui prouver que tu vas réellement te marier, avait-elle déclaré

Oliver avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, énervé contre Franck Bertenilli qui faisait surement du chantage à sa mère, Moira n'était pas connu pour avoir peur, mais la femme devant lui était paniquée, il pouvait le constater dans son regard. C'était lui qui s'était mis dans cette panade en mentant à Helena, il avait été persuadé qu'elle aurait accepté qu'il ne soit pas libre, continuant sa vie de son côté.

Mais cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme cela, elle voulait tellement être avec lui qu'elle avait dû pleurnicher devant son père qui était déjà assez en colère contre Moira pour avoir annulé leur plan. Oliver n'était pas idiot et savait que pour les Bertenilli, ce mariage serait une façon pour son frère le mafieux de faire blanchir son argent par le biais de la société de Robert Queen en évitant par la même occasion de mettre son frère dans l'oeil du FBI.

\- Oliver je ne veux pas t'obliger à épouser Helena, j'ai fait ce pacte avec le diable je suis l'unique responsable de notre problème à présent, avait dit sa mère

\- Non maman, tu voulais mon bien, et si nous avions pu nous parler avant, que je vous avais expliqué ce que je faisais de mes journées tu n'aurais pas fait ce pacte avec Bertinelli, avait-il déclaré

\- Oh Oliver...

\- Je vais épouser Helena, je ne veux pas que le frère de Franck vous fasse du mal, avait-il répondu

\- Tu ne le feras pas car j'ai une autre idée Oliver. Bien évidemment cela fonctionnera si tu arrives à convaincre la personne à qui je pense.

\- De quoi parles-tu maman ?

\- Il faut que tu te maries avec Felicity, il faut qu'elle joue ta fiancée pour tromper Franck, pour une durée d'un an au moins. Ce sera un contrat entre vous deux, comme une affaire commerciale. Rien entre vous ne sera réel mais pour le monde entier vous seriez Mr et Mme Queen, avait-elle déclaré

Il avait pesé le pour et le contre de la situation, le pour étant de passer tout son temps avec la femme qui était la seule pour lui, le contre était de perdre sa meilleure amie si elle refusait sa proposition. Cela faisait trois jours que sa mère lui avait parlé de ce plan complètement fou et il n'avait pas encore réussi à demander à Felicity si elle acceptait de l'aider. La conséquence de cette proposition qui le retenait de le faire pouvait être désastreuse pour lui, car il prenait le risque de perdre son cœur si Felicity quittait sa vie pour toujours.

Oliver sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Felicity rentrer dans le salon dans lequel il se trouvait pour travailler, il se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta, elle portait un de ces T-shirts qui arrivait en dessous de ses genoux recouvrant ses cuisses qu'il savait musclées par le sport qu'elle faisait dans la salle de sa sœur. De la voir porter un de ses vêtements lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle, de caresser sa peau douce et découvrir le trésor qu'elle cachait sous ce tissu. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de franchir ce pas qu'il désirait tant, puis se retourna sur le canapé, entouré de son ordinateur portable et d'une pile de papiers que son père lui avait demandé de lire et vérifier ainsi que de plusieurs magazines parlant du gala.

En plus de travailler sur les papiers de Queen Consolidated, Oliver avait lu plusieurs courriels et messages des membres du conseil d'administration le félicitant pour son initiation pour le centre Speedy. Il lui avait demandé si la jeune femme blonde que l'on apercevait sur les magazines était sa petite amie, le président du conseil lui avait même envoyé un message lui demandant de rencontrer la femme qui avait su le remettre sur le bon chemin. En lisant ce message la discussion avec sa mère était réapparu dans sa tête, plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que c'était censé.

Avec Felicity ils étaient amis et ils étaient souvent ensemble de toute façon, il lui avait même demandé de participer avec lui à des événements comme le gala de charité pour son association. Toutes les personnes qui lisaient ces magazines, ainsi que le conseil d'administration pensait déjà qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse, cela pourrait fonctionner. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la jeune femme s'assit soulevant ses jambes sous elle sur la chaise surdimensionnée devant la table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur tous les papiers et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ? Et c'est quoi tous ces magazines ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Ces sont des documents que mon père m'a fait parvenir. Les journaux parlent de ma nouvelle petite amie et demandent quand je ferais ma proposition, dit-il

Elle ne sut que répondre, elle ouvrit un des journaux qu'il lui tendit et lut quelques articles, lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers Oliver elle cacha ce que représentait pour elle les mots inscrits sur le papier glacé, la façon dont son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine à voir les photos d'eux si bien assortis.

\- Je suis contente, qu'il te dépeigne d'une meilleure façon et qu'ils arrêtent de faire des montages de toi avec des mannequins, dit-elle

\- Les membres du conseil d'administration sont aussi heureux c'est une meilleure publicité pour la société familiale, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Bon ils ont encore des progrès à faire sur les insinuations, car ils inventent encore des histoires en déclarant que nous sommes ensemble, déclara-t-elle

\- Est-ce que cela te dérange que tout le monde pense que tu es ma petite amie ?, demanda-t-il

\- Si c'est pour que toutes ces personnes te voient sous un nouveau jour je peux gérer, de plus cela m'amuse, répondit-elle

Oliver se demanda ce qu'elle penserait quand il lui aurait parlé de l'idée que sa mère avait eu, il savait que depuis l'histoire désastreuse qu'elle avait eu au MIT elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse et refusait d'avoir une relation avec un homme qui lui ferait du mal comme son ex-copain. Mais il ne se voyait pas avoir une autre personne à ses côtés pour réaliser le plan de sa mère pour se libérer d'Helena et aider sa famille à se défaire de la promesse faite à Frank Bertinelli.

\- Felicity ! Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne te voyais plus dans une relation avec quelqu'un après ton histoire avec Cooper. As-tu changé d'avis sur le sujet ?, demanda-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

Oliver connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie et, même si elle n'était pas toujours la personne la plus facile à lire, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui mentir tout en le regardant, pour la jeune femme l'honnêteté était précieuse, le mensonge n'avait pas sa place dans une relation aussi bien amoureuse qu'amicale. Les sourcils de Felicity se froncèrent, alors même que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, se demandant ce qu'Oliver voulait réellement dire lorsqu'il lui posait la question.

Elle soutint son regard en se demandant si elle devait lui dire que depuis leur rencontre, elle était prête à faire de nouveau confiance à un homme, qu'elle se voyait commencer une nouvelle relation. Mais elle savait qu'Oliver ne la verrait jamais autrement que sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'il ne voulait aucune relation amoureuse pour le moment, son temps se consacrant à l'association, à sa sœur, et à son nouveau départ avec ses parents.

\- Oui, je le pensais vraiment, Cooper m'a montré que les apparences étaient trompeuses, que les sentiments pouvaient être truqués et qu'ainsi tu pouvais manipuler facilement une fille que tu prétendais aimer. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle, la confusion toujours sur son visage.

Oliver hocha la tête alors qu'il mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue, il était logique que sa meilleure amie se sente ainsi après son histoire, lui-même n'avait jamais eu de bonne relation. Celle avec Isabel, dont il avait été amoureux, n'avait pas été réelle de son côté l'ayant approché pour pouvoir avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, son père Robert. Depuis il préférait celles sans engagement même si depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity tout avait changé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, son passé ne faisant pas de lui un homme à fréquenter.

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose et ça va te sembler insensé, je le sais. Mais sache que c'est une idée de ma mère en premier, dit Oliver d'un ton neutre.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il envisageait de lui demander de l'aider, encore moins qu'il allait demander à Felicity de bien y penser mais il ne voyait pas à qui demander pour réussir à se sortir, ainsi que sa famille qu'il avait enfin retrouvé, de ce piège dans lequel les Bertinelli les avaient poussés. Felicity étudia son visage et remarqua que son ami était nerveux, il avait cette ombre dans le regard qui disait qu'il avait peur de perdre une chose importante pour lui, ce qui signifiait que ce qu'il allait demander était risqué. Mais la curiosité emplissant son corps, n'aimant pas les mystères elle acquiesça et lui promit de l'écouter sans l'interrompre.

\- Tu te rappelles que lorsque je t'avais demandé de venir avec moi au gala c'était pour ne pas y aller avec la femme que ma mère voulait m'imposer, celle qu'elle souhaitait que j'épouse et dont je n'étais pas amoureux ?, déclara-t-il

\- Oui, répondit-elle plus confuse que jamais

Il commença à lui expliquer qu'après sa réconciliation avec ses parents, sa mère avait informé son ami Franck Bertinelli que le plan de marier leurs enfants était caduc, que leur collaboration était finie. Il avait pensé que tout était terminé mais depuis le gala Helena n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages par milliers, et que pour l'éloigner il lui avait menti et lui avait annoncé que son cœur était pris et qu'il allait se marier prochainement. Il avait réellement pensé que ce mensonge ne prendrait pas des proportions énormes et qu'elle comprendrait et reculerait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé et son père Franck avait intimé à sa mère de prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas épouser sa fille car il allait réellement épouser une autre femme.

\- Accepterais-tu de jouer la femme que je vais épouser ?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc

\- Tu es sérieux n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement

Quand il acquiesça, elle se pencha en arrière dans la chaise et ferma la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette demande. Elle voulait lui poser tellement de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi il avait pensé à elle au lieu d'une autre femme ? Que cela signifiait-il pour leur amitié ? Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes ses yeux restant ancrés sur lui, elle pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de décoder si il y avait une autre raison à sa demande. Au bout d'un moment Oliver parla de nouveau.

\- Je veux faire semblant d'être dans une relation, me marier avec toi puis te redonner ta liberté après le contrat que nous signerons. Il pouvait dire à son silence qu'elle devait penser qu'il était fou et il l'était probablement pour lui faire une telle demande.

\- Tu veux que nous soyons deux personnes engagées dans une relation, que nous vivions ensemble dans le manoir je suppose, m'épouser pour une durée d'un ou deux ans puis divorcer une fois que cette affaire avec les Bertinelli se sera calmée, mais que tout cela ne sera pas réel ?, Demanda-t-elle, voulant s'assurer de bien comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire.

Son cœur se fissurait réalisant qu'elle réaliserait son rêve d'être avec Oliver mais que pour lui tout cela ne serait que supercherie pour se sortir d'une galère, l'épouser et faire croire au monde, aux journalistes qu'ils s'aimaient infiniment.

\- Cela résume bien ma proposition, confirma Oliver.

Il avait du mal à lire en elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air emballé mais ne protestait pas non plus, ne lui criait pas dessus l'insultant, le prenant surement pour un fou mais ne se moquant pas de l'idée non plus.

\- Ce serait réel en ce qui concerne tout le monde mais Sara et Tommy devront connaître la vérité car je sais que ta sœur risquerait de comprendre tout de suite la supercherie, elle te connaît mieux que quiconque comme Tommy pour moi, ils comprendraient tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous, Fit remarquer Oliver

Et encore une fois il lui prouvait avec ses mots qu'elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, que rien n'arriverait entre eux. Felicity se demanda si cette fois-ci elle réussirait à sortir indemne de cette relation, qui serait fausse bien évidemment, du moins de son côté à lui car ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver était tellement plus fort qu'avec Cooper. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre quand tout serait terminé.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me le demandes, à moi ? Pourquoi ta mère ne paie pas une femme pour faire le boulot vu que c'est son idée ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai besoin d'être avec une femme en qui j'ai une confiance absolue si je veux montrer une relation stable, de prouver que ce n'est pas une supercherie. Si je fais cela avec une femme que ma mère paierait ce sera l'inconnu, tout pourrait capoter en deux secondes à cause de ses exigences que nous ne respecterions pas. Avec toi ce sera facile, je te connais, tu es ma meilleure amie, nous passons du temps ensemble… et les journalistes pensent déjà que nous avons une relation, déclara-t-il

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à considérer avec ce contrat, l'endroit où ils habiteraient, comment ils devraient se comporter en public, ce qui arriverait après la fin de cette fausse relation. Mais l'idée d'être mariée à Oliver même pour un contrat de deux ans donnait envie à la jeune femme… Felicity ressentait de la tristesse que cela ne soit pas réel, mais en même temps elle sentait l'excitation l'entourer, les papillons volant nerveusement autour de son ventre.

\- Devrons-nous habiter ici au manoir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! Je vais chercher un loft assez grand et accessible à ma petite sœur, cela ne serait pas crédible si nous restions chez mes parents

\- Me laisses-tu du temps pour considérer ce contrat ?, dit-elle avec précaution.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander de changer ta vie d'un coup, et je veux que tu prennes tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Ou tu peux simplement me dire 'non' et nous en resterons là, dit-il

\- Que feras-tu si je refuse de t'aider ?

\- Essayer de convaincre Franck de tout arrêter, ou bien accepter d'épouser Helena s'il ne cède pas. Ma priorité est ma famille, les Bertinelli ont des relations avec la mafia italienne, le frère de Franck étant le chef, je ne risquerai pas qu'il s'en prenne à Thea ou bien mes parents, même si je n'aime pas cette femme je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour les protéger.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et laissa échapper un petit soupir, son esprit travaillant intensément pendant les minutes qui s'écoulaient rapidement, pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer mais elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, elle avait besoin de parler à Sara avant de se décider.

\- Sérieusement Felicity, je sais ce que je te demande et si tu ne veux pas le faire, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je ne te blâmerai pas si tu ne voulais pas être liée à moi par ce contrat, déclara-t-il

Felicity pouvait penser à des choses bien pires que d'être liée à Oliver pendant un ou deux ans même si elle aurait préféré l'être pour le restant de ses jours. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pencha la tête.

\- D'accord, donne-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et j'essaierai d'avoir une réponse pour toi rapidement, dit-elle doucement, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement comment diable elle allait faire cela.

Oliver acquiesça, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation ou qu'elle allait réellement y penser. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui avait demandé à elle.

Car il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il espérait que ce temps marié avec lui, jouant une relation amoureuse, la conduirait à développer peut-être des sentiments autre qu'amicaux pour lui. Il espérait qu'elle accepte sa proposition et que ce mariage limité dans le temps se transforme en toute la vie avec des enfants pour agrandir leur famille.

**###########################**

**A cause d'Helena et de Franck, Moira prend la décision d'inventer un contrat de mariage, qui seras réelle, entre son fils et Felicity qui l'a remis à sa place la dernière fois, mais qu'elle apprécie. Oliver en fait part à Felicity mais à tout de même peur de la perdre si tout ne se passe pas bien entre eux. Felicity a besoin de l'avis de Sara, qui sera dans le prochain chapitre. D'après-vous que va penser Sara de ce faux mariage ? Va-t-elle pousser sa soeur à accepter, ou va-t-elle lui demander de refuser ? **

**A mardi pour la suite. A vos claviers**

**Tout le monde a entendu la nouvelle de Stephen, la série se terminera au bout de dix épisodes de la saison huit. Même si je suis peinée de voir Oliver Queen partir de nos écrans, je serais toujours reconnaissante à Stephen Amell d'avoir donné vie à ce personnage. Il a su me toucher dans ce rôle et cette alchimie avec Emily est exceptionnelle, leur scène parfaite, leur couple adorable. C'est avec ce couple que j'ai recommencé à écrire, je vais continuer à vous divertir jusqu'à ce que mon imagination me quitte. Je voudrais remercier cette série aussi qui m'a fait faire la connaissance de deux personnes qui sont derrière leurs écrans, elles sont adorables, Delicity-Unicorn et Shinobu24 qui m'ont poussé dans la bonne direction pour écrire de nouveau. Comme certaines d'entre vous j'ai aimé des couples de télévision, mais le Olicity ne m'a jamais donné autant d'émotions à l'écran qu'eux, merci aux acteurs, Stephen et Emily de leur travail pour nous donner autant de leur personnalité dans leur rôle et d'avoir été juste extraordinaire. Je n'oublie pas David Ramsey, notre John Diggle, qui a complété OTA à la perfection.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires ainsi qu'aux guest d'avoir commenter**

**Franck et Helena donne un ultimatum à Moira qui a l'idée de proposer à Oliver un mariage avec la femme qu'elle pense être parfaite pour lui. Mais Felicity va-t-elle accepter cette proposition, la réponse dans ce chapitre. A partir de maintenant nous allons avoir un peu plus de Sara et Tommy, et savoir ce qui est arrivée à Vegas pour eux.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 pour sa présence, ses conseils...Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Tommy se trouvait dans le salon du manoir avec sa petite amie lorsque la sœur de celle-ci, Felicity, arriva pour discuter d'une chose importante selon elle. Quand il put voir les rides d'inquiétude qui se formaient sur le front de la jeune femme indiquant que la conversation serait sérieuse, il quitta la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en préparant deux tasses de café il sourit en pensant à Sara, à tout ce qui avait changé entre eux depuis ce soir dans le club où ils avaient fait connaissance.

Dès leurs premiers regards il avait su que cette femme était celle qui serait dans sa vie, qu'elle serait plus qu'une conquête comme toutes les autres. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qui avait traversé son corps quand elle s'était retournée après qu'ils aient, avec Oliver, fait déguerpir les deux hommes qui les embêtaient avec sa sœur. Son regard bleu si doux, son sourire lorsqu'elle le remercia de les avoir aidées, sa voix quand elle avait prononcé ses premiers mots envers lui l'avait complètement chamboulé.

Dans un éclair, il avait eu une image de son avenir avec elle à ses côtés, deux enfants lui ressemblant joués dans le jardin d'une maison, eux avec des cheveux blancs se tenant dans les bras devant une cheminée. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'avenir ou bien à l'engagement s'amusant avec les filles qui partageaient son lit, ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas responsable, il tenait un club qui avait un succès énorme depuis son ouverture, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se contenter que d'un corps chaud près de lui pour toute une vie. Son opinion avait radicalement changé avec un seul regard partagé avec cette femme, il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais après sa rencontre avec Sara il était certain que cela existait.

Puis quand ils discutèrent dans la salle VIP il s'était senti si bien en sa compagnie, elle avait de la conversation par rapport aux mannequins qui ne pensaient qu'à réussir à mettre Tommy Merlyn dans son lit, voulant se faire une place dans sa vie pour son nom et pas pour l'homme derrière celui-ci. Après cette soirée ils avaient passé plusieurs soirs ensemble mangeant au Big Belly Burger ou bien allant voir un film et pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait laissé payer sa facture au restaurant ou bien sa place de cinéma. Elle était indépendante et n'était pas intéressée par son statut de milliardaire, elle souhaitait connaître le gars sympa qui se trouvait derrière cette fortune lui avait-elle déclaré.

Quand Oliver lui avait parlé de ses problèmes financier avec sa salle de sport qu'elle louait à un propriétaire infâme il avait voulu tout de suite l'aider, c'était lui qui avait même proposé de faire une large publicité dans le club pendant plusieurs soirées, ce qui avait réussi car à présent elle avait de nouveaux adhérents qui s'inscrivaient toutes les semaines. Avec Oliver, ils avaient racheté le locale au propriétaire, puis son ami avait demandé à John Diggle si il acceptait de devenir le partenaire de Sara. Ayant déjà eu une salle de sport à l'époque où ils habitaient, avec sa femme Lyla à New-York et étant revenu dans leur ville natale pour raison personnelle, il pourrait être un atout et une grande aide pour la jeune femme.

Il sut qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec une enveloppe avec un chèque à son nom le mois suivant et le regard dur envers lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas la charité. Qu'elle les remerciait avec Oliver de l'avoir aidé mais que chaque mois il recevrait une somme identique en paiement d'un loyer pour le locale. Bien évidemment il avait refusé lui expliquant qu'il était milliardaire que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir acheté le locale pour elle.

\- Tommy je ne te côtoie pas pour ton argent, tu pourrais être sans un sou cela serait pareil pour moi

\- Sara tu es mon amie, j'ai fait cela pour t'aider, l'argent ne m'importe pas

\- Elle est là la différence entre nous alors, car pour moi les bons comptes font les bons amis. Si tu ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas intéressée par ton argent c'est que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

Elle avait déposé l'enveloppe sur le comptoir et avait quitté sa maison, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois pendant quelques jours mais elle avait ignoré ses appels. D'être éloigné d'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Sara, qu'il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans cette femme merveilleuse, il était malheureux depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus, depuis qu'elle ne lui souriait plus, il avait peur qu'elle rencontre un autre homme et qu'il la perde pour toujours si il ne faisait rien. Après trois jours loin de la femme qu'il aimait il était parti la voir dans sa salle de sport avec l'enveloppe près à faire des concessions, juste pour avoir la chance d'avoir l'avenir qu'il avait imaginé depuis leur rencontre.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Sara, tu es ma meilleure amie, et si je dois accepter cet argent tous les mois pour te garder dans ma vie j'accepte...Mais à une condition, avait-il dit

\- Laquelle ?, avait-elle demandé

\- Au lieu de me payer tu donnes ton loyer au centre d'Oliver, il a participé aussi à l'achat du locale, cet argent doit servir à une bonne cause, pas rendre plus riche un homme qui a déjà tout ce qu'il désire, avait-il répondu

\- D'accord je donnerai l'argent à Oliver pour le centre...Tu m'as manqué, avait-elle répondu en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il l'avait serré très fort contre sa poitrine, sentant l'odeur de sa lotion pour les cheveux, de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué, et il s'était fait la promesse de bientôt lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Leur amitié était revenue à la normale, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait être vu que Tommy aimait sa meilleure amie. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois pendant leur soirée ensemble de lui dire ses sentiments, mais la peur qu'elle le repousse l'empêchait d'avouer son amour pour elle. Oliver lui avait alors conseillé de sortir de leur quotidien, de l'emmener dans une autre ville où ils seraient plus libres, qu'il lui montre avec des actions ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait emmené à Vegas avec Oliver et Felicity pour avoir du soutien si cela ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. Mais ce week-end avait été parfait, ils avaient passé leur temps ensemble, se promenant en se tenant la main, jouant un peu au casino. C'était après le spectacle des fontaines musicales qu'il avait fait le premier pas et l'avait embrassé en oubliant complètement les personnes autour d'eux et pour son plus grand bonheur elle avait été réceptive à ses baisers.

\- Enfin ! Tu as mis le temps Merlyn, avait-elle déclaré en se reculant en manque d'air pour continuer à s'embrasser

Il avait rigolé de bon cœur se sentant léger, heureux de tenir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le désirait et qu'elle soit sur la même page que lui. Cette nuit-là ils avaient fait l'amour, ce qui avait été une première pour Tommy, avant il se contentait de prendre son propre plaisir avec les autres femmes. Mais avec Sara il avait pris son temps, lui avait donné deux orgasmes avant de s'unir à elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Tommy avait ressenti des étincelles, avait vu les étoiles en tombant de la falaise du plaisir, avait senti dans son corps qu'il était exactement avec la femme qui était faites pour lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit les trois petits mots qui changeraient leur relation mais ce n'était pas très grave pour lui car il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour s'avouer leur amour, leurs gestes, leurs baisers, leurs regards parlaient pour eux et c'était l'essentiel. Tommy fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Oliver dans sa cuisine par la porte du jardin.

\- Salut mec que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le saluer

\- J'étais dans le coin alors j'ai pensé à venir faire un bonjour à mon meilleur ami

\- Tu veux un verre de jus...une bière...un whisky ?, Demanda-t-il à Oliver pointant le réfrigérateur.

\- Oui, un verre me fera du bien, ne bouge pas je vais le récupérer moi-même, ajouta-t-il

Avant que Tommy ait la chance de s'éloigner de la cafetière, Oliver se dirigea vers le frigo et prit deux bières et en passa une à son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes, Oliver touchant sans arrêt le goulot de sa bouteille complètement parti dans ses pensées.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon pote ? Et dit moi la vérité, nous sommes des amis Oliver, nous pouvons même dire que nous sommes comme des frères, tu peux me parler tu le sais, Dit-il en posant une main sur les épaules de l'autre homme et en lui jetant un regard compréhensif.

\- J'ai demandé à Felicity de m'épouser pour me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis mis ainsi que ma famille. Ce serait plus un arrangement commercial qu'autre chose, expliqua-t-il à son meilleur ami

Tommy le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes en essayant de digérer tout ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire et sa réaction initiale était de lui dire que la seule raison pour laquelle deux personnes devraient se marier était par amour pas à cause d'un arrangement, surtout si l'un des deux partenaires était fou amoureux de l'autre.

\- C'est à cause d'Helena n'est-ce pas ? Ton plan de lui dire que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie n'a pas fonctionné ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Son père veut des preuves de ma relation, de mon futur mariage, sans cela il veut obliger ma mère à aller jusqu'au bout du plan initial qu'ils avaient élaboré. Marier leurs enfants ensemble

\- Quel a été la réponse de Felicity à ta demande ?

\- Elle y réfléchit. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle disait non, admit Oliver.

\- Comment vas-tu gérer ton attirance pour elle ? Tu vas devoir montrer au monde que tu aimes ta femme, tu vas devoir la toucher, l'embrasser, cela signifiera beaucoup de changements dans votre relation d'amitié, demanda doucement Tommy.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela sera difficile de prétendre que je l'aime car tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi... Et pour notre amitié elle ne risque rien car Felicity ne me voit pas autrement que comme son ami, fit-il remarquer.

Oliver pouvait pratiquement voir Tommy essayer de ne pas lui faire la morale, de lui indiquer que son plan était fou et qu'il allait se détruire intérieurement à la fin, qu'il risquait de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui quand le contrat se terminerait. Il se doutait que son meilleur ami pensait que son amitié avec Felicity ne pourrait jamais survivre à un tel plan, qu'il risquait d'y avoir un malaise après le divorce surtout lorsqu'elle sortirait avec un autre homme et que la jalousie le rongerait jusqu'aux os. Il appréciait que son ami garde ses mots dans sa bouche car il savait déjà, depuis le moment où il lui avait fait cette demande qu'il se tirait une flèche dans le pied.

Car comment il pourrait ne pas vouloir encore plus que juste des baisers avec elle, de la voir tous les matins dans leur appartement à moitié habillé montrant son corps parfait sans pouvoir la toucher. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible de mourir d'abstinence sexuelle mais il était certain que cela risquait de lui arriver en vivant avec une déesse comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es mon ami Oliver, je suis inquiet de la façon dont je vais te retrouver lorsque tout sera fini. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle et j'ai peur que tu n'acceptes pas de la laisser partir après que votre mariage ne se termine, répondit-il

\- J'apprécie ton inquiétude Tommy mais j'ai fait cette demande en sachant que ce ne serait pas réel et que la vie maritale que je partagerai avec elle à une date limite. Je lui ai promis que je lui rendrai sa liberté, je tiendrai cette promesse même si cela me coûtera énormément, déclara Oliver

Il comprenait les doutes de Tommy par rapport à la situation et il espérait juste qu'il ne ruinerait pas les choses avec sa meilleure amie si elle acceptait cette proposition de mariage insensée.

#################################

Sara partit s'assoir sur le canapé après le départ de son petit ami pour écouter ce qui était si important que Felicity ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle rentre dans leur appartement. Elle regarda sa sœur qui se trouvait vers la fenêtre ne réalisant pas que sa sœur s'était déplacée et n'avait pas dû remarquer le départ de Tommy. Felicity ne faisait plus attention à son entourage depuis son arrivée dans le salon du petit ami de sa sœur. Depuis sa conversation avec Oliver ce matin, elle n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Sara s'approcha de sa petite sœur près de la fenêtre et regarda le jardin tout comme elle, son instinct lui murmurant que quelque chose d'important était arrivée, et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Felicity était là, perdue dans ses pensées.

Felicity se tourna enfin pour faire face à sa sœur avec une expression pensive sur le visage, elle était venue ici pour avoir des conseils, elle devait lui dire ce qui se passait, elle se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle raconta à Sara ce qui s'était passé à son réveil et tout ce qu'Oliver avait dit. Elle lui expliqua à propos d'Helena, du chantage que faisait Franck Bertinelli envers Moira, du fait que si il ne pouvait pas attester du mensonge qu'il avait inventé il serait dans l'obligation d'épouser Helena. Qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix pour protéger sa famille, le frère de Franck faisant partie de la mafia italienne et en était même le chef. Elle prit une respiration en regardant sa sœur essayant de lire l'expression sur son visage.

\- Et ces problèmes te concernent de quelle façon Felicity ? Je veux dire c'est normal qu'il t'en ait parlé car vous êtes amis mais...

\- Oliver m'a demandé de l'épouser, de simuler face au monde, face aux Bertinelli, une relation avec moi, scellant cela avec un mariage réel avec une date limite d'une durée d'un ou deux ans, l'informa-t-elle

\- Tu me fais une blague n'est-ce pas...?, répondit Sara ahurie par ce que venait de lui informer Felicity

\- Non ! Ce serait comme un arrangement commercial, je suppose. Nous serions vraiment mariés et ferions tout ce que les couples mariés font, mais sans tout l'aspect romantique des choses, dit-elle avec précaution.

Sara ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprise essayant de comprendre si elle devait où pas secouer sa sœur pour avoir perdu la tête, car ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ne pouvait pas être vrai. Leur ami Oliver ne pouvait pas avoir fait une fausse proposition de mariage à sa meilleure amie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler et d'appeler cet idiot pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et ce qui l'énervait aussi c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur semblait l'envisager sérieusement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu envisages d'accepter cette folie Felicity car je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ferais cela pour lui, car tu penses que vue que vous passez déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble ce serait assez facile, mais tu ne peux en aucun cas épouser Oliver et agir comme si c'était un arrangement commercial, le mariage c'est sacré bordel, dit-elle fermement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, dit-elle voulant calmer Sara qu'elle voyait bouillir devant elle

\- Et j'espère que tu ne le feras pas Felicity même si dans cette histoire Oliver n'y est pour rien, dit Sara

\- Mais le laisser se sacrifier à cause d'une chose que sa mère a mis en place lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il était irresponsable n'est pas la solution non plus... Il va épouser Helena pour sauver sa famille de la mafia, tu trouves cela normal toi ?, Demanda-t-elle en ignorant la façon dont sa poitrine se serrait à la pensée.

Sara pouvait voir que Felicity envisageait vraiment cette option pour aider Oliver, elle savait qu'elle devait faire comprendre à sa sœur que cela ne serait pas sain, elle allait devoir dire quelque chose qu'elle savait que sa sœur ne voulait pas entendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas épouser Oliver alors qu'il ne sait pas que tu as des sentiments pour lui, fit-elle remarquer

-Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Oliver, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses ça, mais lui et moi ne sommes que des amis. Dit-elle son expression ne laissant rien paraître.

Sara n'était pas dupe et savait depuis longtemps que Felicity avait des sentiments pour Oliver, elle avait vu les signes à Vegas et tout était devenu clair. Quand les serveuses du casino avaient minaudé devant lui, et qu'Oliver avait souri et les avaient charmés Sara avait vu le regard de sa sœur devenir triste gardant les yeux baissé sur son assiette pour ne pas le voir draguer les jeunes femmes. Quand il avait sympathisé avec une de ses anciennes amies du MIT en voyage à Vegas, qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans leur hôtel, et qu'ils avaient passé du temps au bar buvant du vin, elle avait vu la jalousie sortir par tous les pores de la peau de sa sœur.

Quand ils avaient regardé les fontaines musicales du Bellagio, et qu'Oliver avait entouré sa taille, elle avait vu Felicity poser sa tête sur son épaule le sourire sur les lèvres heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Sara ne voulait pas voir sa sœur souffrir lorsque cette fausse relation, ce faux mariage se terminerait et qu'Oliver rencontrerait une autre femme, et c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer si elle acceptait ce plan fou.

\- Felicity si tu veux mon opinion, rien dans cette histoire ne va te faire du bien... Que va-t-il se passer avec le sexe, Oliver est tout de même un homme qui doit avoir une vie sexuelle active, je ne pense pas qu'il va rester à la diète pendant un ou deux ans. Comment réagiras-tu quand il reviendra le soir chez vous en sentant l'odeur d'une autre femme sur lui sachant qu'il est marié à toi mais couche avec une autre. Ce mariage est une mauvaise idée ma chérie, dit-elle tendrement

\- Je suis sûre que ce sont des sujets dont nous discuterons avant d'aller plus loin dans ce plan. Dit-elle, son ton suggérant que c'était la réponse évidente. Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais plutôt que chercher tous les défauts possibles à la situation.

\- Je suis contre ce plan parce que tu vas être blessé, dit Sara d'un ton neutre.

\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ?, demanda sa sœur

\- Car il y a une partie de toi qui espère qu'Oliver se réveillera un jour et réalisera qu'il a épousé la femme parfaite pendant ce contrat de mariage, Et peut-être que ce jour viendra, je l'espère pour toi car tu as le droit d'être heureuse mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Veux-tu vraiment vivre ta vie pendant ces années de cette façon, en étant marié à l'homme que tu aimes mais qui ne ressent que de l'amitié pour toi ?

Felicity pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa sœur et elle comprenait son inquiétude, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oliver tombe amoureux d'elle pendant ce faux mariage, elle était lucide, il l'aurait déjà fait si il la voyait autrement que dans le rôle de sa meilleur amie. Mais serait-il si terrible et égoïste de penser à elle un instant et de vouloir avoir la chance de vivre un rêve éveillé pendant un laps de temps imparti avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Oliver était son ami et il avait besoin de son aide, elle savait qu'elle pourrait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour le sortir de ce piège, elle le faisait tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, elle pourrait le faire pendant ce simulacre.

\- Je vais accepter de l'aider Sara, je pense que ma décision était déjà prise au moment où il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, que tu veux me protéger pour que je ne souffre pas mais j'aimerais vraiment le soutien de ma sœur. Dit-elle alors qu'elle avançait et prenait les mains de Sara dans les siennes, les serrant légèrement.

Elle serra les mains de Felicity en retour alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire encore des mots qui pourraient blesser sa sœur. Mais elle pensait toujours que c'était une idée terrible et que la jeune femme ne sortirait pas indemne de ce contrat et surement encore plus détruite qu'après son histoire avec Cooper.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision et je pense que c'est une erreur, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de le faire et te soutiendrai dans ce choix car tu es ma petite sœur et que je t'aime, dit-elle.

Felicity savait que Sara avait raison et que sa décision était surement une erreur mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que grâce à ce petit sacrifice elle sauverait son meilleur ami et sa famille. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, elle l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même perdre son cœur dans le processus.

###############################

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity alors qu'il conduisait en direction du restaurant chinois où ils avaient l'habitude de commander à manger après des entraînements à la salle de sport de Sara. La jeune femme l'avait appelé ce matin lui demandant s'il pourrait la ramener chez elle ce soir après sa séance avec Diggle car elle avait un souci avec sa voiture. Oliver coupa le contact arrivé devant le restaurant mais au lieu de sortir, se glissa dans son siège pour mieux la voir. Il ne dit rien mais la regarda intensément, il savait qu'elle l'avait appelé pour discuter de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite mais ne voulait pas la pressuriser pour obtenir des réponses si elle n'était pas prête à parler.

\- Nous devrions parler... J'ai réfléchi à tout et j'ai une réponse pour toi, Dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Le cœur d'Oliver battit rapidement et il fit de son mieux pour le contrôler car il ne connaissait pas encore sa réponse mais à son sourire envers lui il espérait qu'elle accepterait de l'épouser. Même si au départ il lui avait demandé pour empêcher les Bertinelli de les détruire, maintenant, après deux jours de réflexion, d'attente, il voulait qu'elle lui dise oui pour qu'il puisse lui prouver qu'une vie ensemble était possible.

\- Il y a beaucoup de détails à régler et des sujets dont nous devrions probablement discuter à l'avance… Mais pas pour le moment, je veux juste que tu saches que j'accepte de t'aider, dit-elle en le regardant essayant de lire son expression.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux, incapable de parler dans les premières secondes trop surpris par la réponse s'attendant à ce que Felicity refuse sa proposition. Il savait que tout cela était fou et il savait qu'elle devait penser la même chose, mais maintenant qu'elle lui disait qu'elle le ferait cela rendait le projet très réel, et il voyait son espoir se construire devant lui.

\- Felicity je ne veux pas que tu acceptes car tu as peur que cela change l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous, rien ne changera cela, que tu m'aides ou pas, souligna-t-il voulant lui donner une chance encore une fois de refuser.

\- J'en suis sûr, mais si tu as des doutes, Oliver et que tu veux une autre femme pour ton plan c'est bien aussi. Comme tu l'as dit, rien ne doit changer entre nous.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute Felicity mais je veux que tu saches que tu auras l'option de tout arrêter quand tu veux avant la date limite. Ma réputation, le conseil d'administration, les Bertinelli, rien de tout cela ne m'importe autant que toi, déclara Oliver.

Felicity sentit sa poitrine se contracter à ses mots même si elle savait qu'il parlait à sa meilleure amie et pas à la femme dont il pourrait être amoureux. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes pour lui montrer qu'elle était dedans à cent pour cent, qu'elle le remerciait pour ses mots et pour l'option qu'il lui donnait.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies à cause d'une chose que ta mère à fait car elle n'a pas su se rendre compte d'elle-même que tu avais changé et que tu es un homme merveilleux. Je veux que tu saches que je le fais pour toi, car tu es aussi très important pour moi, dit-elle doucement

\- Nous allons devoir sortir en tant que couple officiel, se montrer beaucoup plus pour que les médias nous suivent et que Franck et Helena aient des preuves que j'ai réellement quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et tu me fais une liste de toutes les conditions ou clauses que tu souhaites mettre dans cette affaire, je sais quel genre de sacrifice tu fais pour moi je veux que tu sois le plus à l'aise possible dans notre mariage, déclara-t-il

\- Je veux aussi que tu saches que si tu veux tout arrêter, si tu te rends compte que tu as fait une erreur en m'épousant, il te suffit de le dire et je te rendrais ta liberté immédiatement en signant les papiers du divorce, dit-elle un soupçon d'incertitude dans sa voix qu'il change d'avis tout de suite.

Oliver acquiesça puis se pencha et l'étreignit du mieux qu'il put dans l'enceinte de la voiture, appuyant un baiser sur sa tempe laissant ses lèvres plus longtemps que prévu savourant sa peau, son odeur, ensuite il se recula, lui donnant un sourire rassurant. Felicity déglutit difficilement à sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau même si ce n'était que sur le front, ils sortirent de la voiture et partirent manger dans le restaurant. Après leur repas Oliver la ramena devant son appartement, elle le remercia pour le retour à la maison puis lui pressa légèrement sa main avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture. Elle la referma, fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Oliver la regarda partir, attendant qu'elle soit bien en sécurité à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de redémarrer la voiture pour se diriger vers l'autoroute qui le ramènerait au manoir. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que sa vie allait bientôt changer et qu'il serait marié à sa meilleure amie dans l'avenir. Il espérait juste que Felicity ne regrettait pas sa décision car la dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de la perdre.

**#########################**

**Sara et Tommy ne sont pas d'accord avec la proposition d'Oliver à Felicity...Chacun de leur côté ont peur qu'ils souffrent lorsque tout sera terminé. Felicity accepte d'épouser Oliver mais cela va-t-il se passer aussi bien que prévu ? La réponse bientôt.**

**A vos claviers pour vos avis. A mardi pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous remercie d'apprécier autant cette histoire, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Merci de laisser un commentaire et de donner vos avis les inscrits et les guest.**

**Felicity a accepté la proposition d'Oliver, Sara et Tommy ne pensent pas que c'est une bonne idée. Helena et Franck vont-ils comprendre qu'Oliver est heureux et bientôt marié ou vont-ils mettre leur grain de sable dans l'histoire.**

**Ally84 :**** Merci pour ton commentaire. Le voyage à Vegas était surtout pour Sara et Tommy qui ont peur que cette proposition détruise aussi bien Felicity et Oliver. Vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments aussi vite...Peut-être...Ou pas**

**olicity-love :**** Merci de commenter chaque chapitre et de suivre toutes mes histoires.**

**ttitania 2002 :**** Merci pour ton commentaire et pour le compliment. La suite arrive dans quelques instants.**

**Le dernier mot seras pour mon extraordinaire Beta Shinobu24 toujours à mes côtés pour me conseiller à chaque chapitre. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Cela faisait un mois que Felicity avait accepté la proposition d'Oliver pour le sortir des griffes des Bertinelli, ils avaient été photographiés souvent ensemble en sortant de divers restaurants, de la société, de la salle de sport de Sara, ou bien du centre Speedy se tenant la main tout naturellement. Tous les articles qui étaient parus ne parlaient que de l'amour entre le nouveau couple phare de Star City, plus un seul montage d'Oliver avec un mannequin n'avait été vu dans les journaux ce qui enchantait le conseil d'administration.

Tout pourrait être parfait comme ils l'avaient espéré en concluant ce contrat entre eux, Oliver avait même pensé à ne pas avoir à impliquer Felicity plus que dans une fausse relation, lui évitant dans le même temps à aller jusqu'au mariage. Mais c'était sans compter sur Helena qui avait attrapé Felicity une fois en sortant de Queen Consolidated alors qu'Oliver était bloqué dans une réunion importante.

\- Tu sais que tous ces journaux ne prouvent rien, avait-elle dit alors que Felicity allait monter dans sa voiture

\- Cela signifie que nous sommes ensemble Helena donc arrête d'envoyer des messages à mon petit ami, avait répondu la jeune femme blonde

\- Tu es réellement naïve si tu penses que quelques photos peuvent faire croire à mon père et moi qu'Oliver est amoureux de toi

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité Helena donc fais toi à l'idée que tu ne pourras pas le récupérer un jour

\- Je suis sûr que si je l'enferme dans une pièce avec moi il ne résistera pas à me sauter dessus et me faire l'amour encore et encore car je ne pense pas qu'une femme comme toi puisse lui donner ce dont il a besoin avec le sexe, s'était-elle moquée de la jeune informaticienne

\- Je pense le satisfaire assez vu qu'il m'a demandé en mariage, avait répliqué Felicity ironiquement

Helena l'avait regardé durement prête à la frapper mais n'avait pu faire aucun mouvement car un agent de la sécurité de la société venait d'apparaître à leur côté demandant à la petite amie de son patron si tout se passait bien.

\- Merci Ron ! Tout va bien car Mademoiselle Bertinelli allait partir

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais sache Felicity que tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve de votre mariage je ne lâcherais pas Oliver. Mon père m'a promis qu'il serait mon mari, en général il tient toujours ses promesses

\- Cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas la tenir vu que je serais Madame Queen, avait-elle répondu montant dans sa voiture

Elle n'avait pas cherché à rester plus longtemps et énerver encore plus Helena, mais la jeune femme avait prévenu Moira qu'elle devait avoir une discussion rapidement au vu de ce qui s'était passé. Le soir même, elle se retrouva dans le manoir avec les personnes concernées par le plan, Moira et Oliver étaient énervés par la nouvelle situation. Connaissant bien les Bertinelli, ils avaient compris que la fille de Franck ne serait pas heureuse d'être évincée par une autre femme mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'attaque à Felicity physiquement ne souhaitant pas laisser sa place à la jeune femme.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir t'accoster heureusement que le chef de la sécurité a vu dans les caméras du parking que tu avais des problèmes et t'a envoyé un de nos agents de sécurité, dit Oliver les dents serrés

\- Malheureusement elle ne va pas s'arrêter là Oliver, j'ai l'impression qu'Helena est obsédée par toi, déclara Moira

\- Si vous n'aviez pas été aveugle au changement de votre fils, Oliver ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation, répondit la jeune femme blonde

\- Felicity !

\- Non mon fils, elle a raison...Je suis celle qui est responsable de cette débâcle, j'aurais dû te parler, réaliser que tu souffrais autant que nous de l'accident de Thea, que tu avais changé...Je n'aurais jamais dû signer ce pacte avec Franck, répondit Moira

\- Il va falloir aller au bout du plan...La fausse relation que nous montrons depuis un mois ne fonctionne pas pour Helena, dit Oliver dépité

Felicity le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, dans son cou qui était raide à cause de la tension qui parcourait son corps. Elle arqua un sourcil, un soupçon de confusion sur son visage. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus l'épouser maintenant ? Peut-être s'était-il attendu qu'elle refuse en fin de compte, c'était l'idée de sa mère après tout pas la sienne. Il avait surement espéré que la fausse relation fonctionnerait ce qui lui éviterait d'aller jusqu'au mariage avec elle.

\- Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour épouser Oliver, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Moira tout en regardant la jeune femme dont son fils était amoureux, elle en était persuadée.

\- Bien sûr...Mais peut-être qu'Oliver ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout du plan, répondit Felicity

\- Quoi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi...Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?

\- A cause de ton attitude Oliver ! Tu es tendu en pensant à aller jusqu'au mariage, tu aurais préféré que...

\- Bien évidemment que je suis tendu ! Si Ron n'était pas venu elle t'aurait fait du mal et je n'étais pas là pour te protéger car j'étais bloqué à une réunion avec papa et Franck, la coupa-t-il se levant énervé contre les Bertinelli

\- Oh ! Je pensais que...Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu ne souhaitais pas continuer. Donc qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Nous allons annoncer vos fiançailles, et vous allez vous marier, cela coupera l'herbe sous les pieds des Bertinelli, dit Moira

\- Il faudra le faire rapidement maman, je ne veux pas qu'Helena s'en prenne encore une fois à ma petite amie, répondit Oliver en colère

Moira sourit en écoutant son fils parler de Felicity comme si toute cette histoire était réelle et qu'ils ne faisaient pas croire à leur histoire d'amour. Elle réalisa que pour Oliver la situation dans laquelle elle les avait jetés était vrai, il ne jouait pas l'homme amoureux car il aimait sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments, surtout que la jeune femme était parfaite pour lui et que Moira l'appréciait énormément. Elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que ce contrat de mariage avec une date de fin qu'elle avait suggéré pour les sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle les avait placés, soit la chance pour Oliver d'avouer ses sentiments à Felicity et d'être heureux avec la femme de sa vie.

################################

Felicity se trouvait dans le salon du manoir avec Oliver assise sur une chaise, à côté de la table basse alors que des hamburgers et oignons frit du Big Belly Burger et de nombreux documents légaux jalonnaient le dessus de la table en verre. Elle avait une jambe sous elle et l'autre suspendue au bord de la chaise alors qu'elle lisait les papiers sur ses genoux. Après la discussion avec Helena dans le parking de la compagnie, ils avaient donc décidé avec Moira d'annoncer leur futur mariage.

Il était si énervé que la fille de Franck puisse s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie comme cela, il avait remercié personnellement Ron qui avait empêché à la femme qui avait son cœur d'être blessé. Ils avaient décidé de parler des conditions du mariage que la jeune femme souhaitait après avoir examiné tous les papiers légaux. Felicity leva les yeux des papiers qu'elle lisait trop surprise parce qu'elle venait de lire.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire cela Oliver, dit-elle désignant ceux qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux.

Oliver posa sa boisson sur la table et se dirigea vers le bord du canapé afin de voir quels papiers elle avait en sa possession, quand il aperçut qu'elle lisait les documents de confiance qui lui donnaient fondamentalement tout ce qui lui appartenait au cas où il mourrait, il sourit sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais d'accord avec ceci.

\- C'est tout à fait normal Felicity tu va être ma femme même si mon avocat n'était pas content j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon héritière, taquina-t-il en s'appuyant contre le canapé et en reprenant sa boisson.

\- C'est tout à fait normal quand tu épouses une femme pour la vie entière qu'elle devienne ton héritière mais Oliver nous allons être mariés que pour un, peut-être deux ans, tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, dit-elle

\- Cela ne change rien pour moi, tu vas devenir ma femme je veux te protéger financièrement

Il lui fit comprendre avec un regard que la discussion était close, cela faisait des jours qu'il discutait avec ses avocats et aucun d'entre eux n'était heureux qu'il donne à quiconque autant de pouvoir sur sa vie. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile amoureux, ce qui était vrai d'une certaine façon mais il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il espérait que leur mariage dure toute la vie au lieu d'une durée limitée mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Après encore une heure à parcourir les procédures légales et que Felicity les signe, Oliver se préparait à entendre ses conditions à présents.

\- Maintenant que nous avons fini nous allons nous attaquer aux affaires plus personnelles ? demanda-t-il

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir il avait été attiré par le bloc-notes qu'elle avait apporté avec elle sachant que c'était ses conditions par rapport à ce qu'il se passerait pendant leur mariage. Il était curieux de voir quel genre de préoccupations elle avait et ce qui lui semblait nécessaire de réclamer. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en posant les papiers qu'elle avait signés sur la table puis baissa les yeux sur son coussin qu'elle tint serré contre sa poitrine. Elle avait apporté un bloc mais rien n'était écrit dessus car elle n'avait réellement qu'une seule préoccupation par rapport à ce mariage, la façon de faire croire au monde qu'Oliver avait pu tomber amoureux d'une femme comme elle. Elle leva son stylo rouge et le mordit avant de tapoter son calepin pensant qu'elle devait peut-être poser quelques questions avant de parler du sujet qui la rendait réellement nerveuse.

\- Le mariage va-t-il être pour bientôt ? Et où la cérémonie va-t-elle avoir lieu ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Le mariage aura lieu rapidement ou pas selon si tu veux qu'il y ait une cérémonie ou juste nous deux avec Tommy et ta sœur comme témoin et un juge de paix qui établira le permis de mariage. La seule chose à faire immédiatement est de demander une licence de mariage ensemble, après la façon dont cela se déroulera, ce sera ton choix.

\- Nous pouvons faire cela en toute intimité au manoir, avec ta famille, la mienne et nos amis je pense, cela serait trop bizarre si nous courions pour nous marier rapidement. Je pense que pour qu'Helena le croie, il ne faut pas que cela soit bâclé, expliqua Felicity

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, tu as raison pour les Bertinelli, il faut que la presse en parle si nous voulons qu'ils y croient...Autre chose ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu as dit que nous habiterions ensemble dans un appartement. As-tu déjà cherché l'endroit ou bien veux-tu de mon aide ?

\- J'ai déjà demandé à une agence de me montrer plusieurs biens, nous pourrions les visiter ensemble, tu vas tout de même habiter avec moi

Felicity avait une autre question qui serait assez délicate réalisa-t-elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de partager une chambre avec Oliver mais cela avait du sens si sa sœur ou bien ses parents venaient leur rendre visite, mais en même temps, leur mariage ne serait pas réel donc elle pourrait dormir dans une autre chambre.

\- Est-ce que je prendrais la chambre d'amis ou est-ce que nous en partagerons une ensemble ? Elle fut surprise que les mots ne lui restèrent pas coincés dans la gorge.

Oliver fut surpris par la question mais surtout la pensée de partager un lit avec la jeune femme l'excitait et le terrifiait en même temps. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contenir et ne pas la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras ou bien l'embrasser passionnément de la façon dont il rêvait de le faire depuis un moment, lorsqu'ils seraient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre dans un lit.

\- Même si nous avons de la visite ils ne visiteront jamais les chambres et si par hasard ils sont curieux, je pense à ma sœur surtout, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis mais placer tes vêtements dans la mienne, souligna-t-il pensant que cela aurait plus de sens pour préserver les apparences.

Elle observa Oliver une minute avant de se racler la gorge sachant qu'elle devait parler enfin de ce qui la préoccupait le plus, Sara avait soulevé le sujet pendant leur discussion dans le salon du manoir de Tommy. Elle avait du mal à aborder le sujet relevant tout de même de leur intimité, elle prit une profonde respiration et pensa qu'elle devrait juste être mature et demander.

\- Comment allons-nous devoir nous comporter lors des événements caritatifs auxquels nous devrons participer ou bien lorsque nous recevrons des invités qui ne seront pas au courant que notre mariage est faux.

\- Nous agirons naturellement Felicity, les gens vont s'attendre à ce que nous soyons proches et pas seulement à ceux que nous rencontrons lors d'événements caritatifs. Si nous devons mentir à nos famille, à nos amis, aux gens de Queen Consolidated ou ceux du centre, nous devrons être un peu plus proches, je veux dire que nous devrons nous tenir par la taille, nous embrasser de temps en temps, répondit-il

Felicity pensa qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à donner à Oliver des baisers en public, elle savait qu'il allait devoir se tenir plus près d'elle et la toucher davantage et cela la rendait heureuse mais aussi ça la terrifiait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui lorsqu'il la sentirait frissonner à son contact. Elle pensa à sa dernière question et se lança à la poser

\- Et...Bien...Il y a le sexe aussi...Je me doute que tu voudras avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes, tu ne vas pas rester comme un moine pendant la durée de notre mariage. Comment allons-nous régler ce problème sans que personnes ne soient au courant de tes indiscrétions ?, demanda-t-elle son cœur battant probablement deux fois plus fort dans sa poitrine pensant à d'autres femmes dans un lit avec Oliver.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Felicity, il n'y aura aucune indiscrétion car il n'y aura aucune femme, et si un jour tu apprends que j'ai une affaire avec une autre femme cela ne sera que des rumeurs, cela arrive souvent dans notre milieu, affirma-t-il

L'estomac de Felicity battit de nouveau face à ses mots, si elle avait compris et savait lire entre les lignes, il venait de lui avouer qu'il n'aurait aucune relation sexuelle tant qu'ils seraient mariés. Pendant quelques secondes elle pensa qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle, mais rapidement elle reprit ses esprits et ignora cet espoir. Oliver était un homme actif et il ne pourrait jamais rester un ou deux ans sans faire l'amour, elle devait se faire à l'idée maintenant qu'il serait absent certains soirs pour passer la nuit avec d'autres femmes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser qu'il pourrait lui mentir et cacher ses moments intimes avec d'autres femmes, ils devaient être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre dès à présent.

\- Oliver je sais qu'un homme a des besoins sexuels dans sa vie, et je comprendrais que tu ailles voir d'autres femmes pour les assouvir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me mentir lorsque tu sortiras le soir pour aller passer du bon temps, ou bien lorsque tu voudras le loft un soir. Si nous voulons que cela fonctionne il ne doit y avoir aucun mensonge entre nous, dit-elle son cœur se fissurant.

\- D'accord Felicity...Mais il n'y aura aucun mensonge, car il n'y aura aucune femme, insista-t-il

Elle acquiesça à sa réponse et se repoussa dans sa chaise ne voulant pas débattre sur le sujet plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Cela lui fissurait déjà assez le cœur de savoir qu'il aurait des conquêtes sexuelles. Mais elle avait su dès le début dans quoi elle se lançait, elle devrait juste se faire à l'idée qu'il aurait une vie sexuelle pendant qu'ils seraient mariés, mais pas avec elle, sa femme.

#################################

Felicity plia la dernière de ses chemises et la plaça dans la boîte avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son placard, il ne restait que ses chaussures et quelques sacs à main à emballer. Il y a une semaine ils avaient signé l'achat d'un loft dans le centre-ville avec Oliver, ils étaient tombés amoureux de l'endroit tous les deux. Il y avait une grande entrée qui donnait sur le salon qui était très éclairé grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui partaient du sol jusqu'au plafond. Une cuisine équipée avec un large comptoir pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en face d'une élégante salle à manger avec des meubles tout en bois de chêne pour recevoir leurs invités.

Il y avait une suite parentale en bas pour Thea si elle venait passer quelques jours avec Roy, Oliver avait déjà fait appel à des architectes pour aménager la chambre pour que sa petite sœur puisse se déplacer facilement dans la salle de bain, et qu'elle puisse se doucher dans une douche italienne aménagée à son handicap. A l'étage se trouvait un bureau, puis deux chambres qui seraient pour eux dont une avec une autre salle de bain attenante.

Il y a trois jours après avoir été chercher la licence de mariage Oliver avait voulu visiter les bijouteries pour lui offrir une bague de fiançailles, Felicity avait refusé ne pensant pas que c'était nécessaire car ils ne seraient pas réellement fiancés. Oliver n'avait pas été étonné que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas de bague de fiançailles, il lui avait dit qu'elle était surement la personne la moins matérialiste qu'il connaissait. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par sa fortune, et ne voulait pas profiter de son statut de fiancée, puis de femme pour acheter des objets qui lui étaient inutiles. Il lui avait expliqué que même si ils ne seraient pas fiancés plus de quelques semaines, il serait étrange qu'elle n'en possède pas une car ce serait la première chose que les gens voudraient voir quand ils entendraient parler du futur mariage.

Surtout que comme prévu Oliver avait dû discuter avec le publiciste de la société pour lui dire quand annoncer la nouvelle pour que les journaux fassent leurs choux gras avec leur histoire d'amour. Moira avait pris en charge la cérémonie de mariage, en respectant les choix de Felicity et de son fils, Felicity ne se rappelait pas combien de fois la mère de son meilleur ami l'avait remercié pour ce qu'elle faisait pour eux.

Aujourd'hui elle finissait de ranger ses affaires pour que Tommy puisse les déplacer dans le loft qu'elle partagerait avec Oliver à partir d'après demain, se mariant tôt dans l'après-midi de demain. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que pendant au moins deux ans elle serait la femme d'Oliver. Sortant de ses pensées et réalisant qu'elle devait se dépêcher avant que Tommy n'arrive, elle avança une fois de plus vers le placard, se mit à genoux pour pouvoir commencer à retirer ses chaussures. Le son étouffé d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant puis le bruit des talons résonnant dans l'appartement annoncèrent l'arrivée de sa sœur.

Sara traversa le petit appartement pour aller dans la chambre de Felicity, s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil sur les cartons autour d'elle, ne croyant toujours pas que sa petite sœur poursuivait le plan d'Oliver jusqu'au bout. Elle lui avait promis de la soutenir mais elle voulait essayer de la convaincre une dernière fois avant que le mariage ne soit définitif demain. Elle entra dans la chambre et poussa une boîte pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir au coin du lit.

\- Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne plus te dire que tu allais faire une erreur mais tu sais que je veux juste ton bien et pour moi si tu vas jusqu'au bout de cette folie tu vas perdre une partie de toi même.

\- Sara arrête tout de suite, répondit Felicity du fond du placard

\- Tu vas te marier avec lui uniquement pour que sa famille ne risque pas de représailles de la part des Bertinelli...Mais un mariage doit se faire par amour pas à cause d'un arrangement commercial stupide, dit-elle avec force dans sa voix ne l'écoutant pas.

Felicity soupira alors qu'elle sortait du placard avec ses chaussures dans les mains, leva les yeux sur sa sœur qui avait un regard déterminé à la faire changer d'avis. Elle resta sur ses genoux, attrapa une boîte vide et la prit pour pouvoir y déposer des chaussures.

\- Oliver a besoin de mon aide, il est mon ami, je ne vois pas quel est ton problème concernant ce mariage de toute façon. Pendant deux ans je vais faire semblant d'être sa femme et ensuite nous divorcerons puis nous reprendrons notre vie comme avant, c'est tout, déclara-t-elle

\- C'est mon problème car tu vas abandonner deux ans de ta vie ou tu aurais pu rencontrer un gars sympa, tiens comme Ray Palmer par exemple que tu as rencontré il y a quelque mois, il avait l'air d'être intéressé par toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tes sentiments pour Oliver sont un facteur déterminant à ta décision.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Oliver, il est mon meilleur ami, et je veux l'aider, soutint Felicity

\- Que va-t-il se passer lorsque vous devrez commencer à jouer vos rôles de jeunes mariés pour les journalistes ?

\- Nous échangerons quelques baisers, nous en avons discuté ensemble avec Oliver tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit Felicity

\- Felicity arrête de nier tes sentiments pour lui, tu n'as pas à me mentir j'ai déjà deviné depuis Vegas ce que tu ressens pour lui. J'ai peur que tu acceptes de l'épouser car tu as l'espoir qu'il comprenne que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, dit Sara lui prenant les mains

\- Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, d'accord ? Oliver ne me voit pas comme ça et je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Et je ne l'aide pas car j'ai l'espoir qu'il change d'avis un jour, je ne suis pas stupide Sara, dit-elle lâchant les mains de sa sœur, se levant brusquement et en déplaçant la boîte avec les autres.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que vivre avec lui, tout comme sa femme, ne va pas te détruire intérieurement plus que ne l'a fait Cooper en te trahissant. Felicity l'amour que tu éprouves pour Oliver est plus fort que ce que tu as connu, et j'ai peur que tu ne surmontes pas la perte de ce que tu vas partager avec lui, continua sa sœur

\- Tu m'avais promis de me soutenir Sara, pas d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, cria Felicity

\- Je sais ma chérie mais j'ai si peur de ne pas réussir à te ramener à la vie après le divorce, Dit-elle, déterminée à obliger sa sœur à faire face à ce qui arrivera à la fin de la date limite du mariage.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Sara et peut-être qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle ne surmonterait pas le divorce mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier pour sauver sa famille. Si Oliver se mariait à Helena contre sa volonté elle avait peur de perdre l'homme merveilleux qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce club. Elle se doutait le connaissant bien que pour faire souffrir la fille Bertinelli il retournerait dans ses travers de jeunesse et il perdrait la fierté de ses parents, la confiance du conseil d'administration, et l'adoration des gens de Star City en même temps.

Elle avait des sentiments pour Oliver, elle les avait depuis un certain temps et elle savait qu'elle serait capable de les contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'après mariage pour le moment, elle souhaitait se consacrer au présent, pour le sauver d'une vie affreuse qui l'attendait si Helena Bertinelli devenait sa femme.

\- Sara je sais qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose et qu'il ne ressentira jamais de l'amour pour moi. Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela se transforme en conte de fées, j'ai appris depuis toute petite qu'ils n'existaient pas. Oliver et moi n'allons jamais avoir de relation amoureuse et je l'ai accepté, je ne serai pas détruite à la fin car je vais dans ce mariage avec les idées claires. dit-elle voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne reculerait pas maintenant.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, petite sœur, je serai toujours là

Elle savait que Felicity était trop têtue pour changer d'avis maintenant et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se battre avec elle à ce sujet. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas être fâchée avec sa sœur, elle voulait être présente pour elle lorsque Felicity aurait besoin de se confier sur sa douleur lorsqu'Oliver reviendrait d'une soirée et qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il aurait fait avec une autre femme que la sienne.

Un soupçon de soulagement traversa brièvement le visage de Felicity réalisant que Sara arrêterait enfin d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis, elle se pencha en avant, embrassa sa sœur et partit continuer de vider son placard. Quand Felicity demanda à Sara de l'aider à finir de déménager, elle se leva et attrapa une autre boîte vide pour aider la jeune femme.

Sara pensait toujours que c'était une grave erreur, mais elle allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas le rappeler à sa petite sœur. C'était sa vie et sa décision, elle ne pouvait plus la faire changer d'avis, mais elle serait présente quand elles travailleraient sur les répercussions de la folie de ce plan stupide plus tard, quand les deux années seront passées et que Felicity comprendra enfin qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter. Sara espérait juste que ce contrat qu'Oliver Queen allait faire signer à sa sœur ne détruirait pas son cœur à jamais, quand toute cette histoire serait finie.

**#############################**

**Helena va à la rencontre de Felicity pour lui faire peur mais heureusement un agent de sécurité est présent pour protéger la jeune femme. Oliver est en colère, Felicity pense qu'il ne veut pas se marier mais il remet les pendules à l'heure tout de suite. Ils parlent des conditions, et Oliver veut faire comprendre à Felicity qu'il ne coucheras avec aucune femme car il ne veut qu'elle. Sara tente une dernière fois de faire changer sa soeur, et comme c'est peine perdue décide d'être présente pour elle sachant que sa soeur auras le coeur brisé après le divorce.**

**A vos claviers à présents pour vos avis et vos théories par rapport à ce que risque d'entreprendre Helena par la suite.**

**Je vais avoir la possibilité de vous poster deux chapitres par semaine à présent, le mardi et le vendredi...Je suis gentille avec vous. Non ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**En premier je vous remercie de continuer à autant apprécié cette histoire ainsi que de me laisser vos avis, vos théories sur le prochain chapitre. Merci aux inscrits et aux guests de laisser un commentaire.**

**aurorelacroix : Merci d'avoir commenter**

**titania 2002 : Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que ces passages t'ont particulièrement touché, Felicity ne se laisse pas faire face à Moira et je pense que c'est ce que la matriarche apprécie chez elle. **

**guest : Merci d'avoir commenter**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenter, Helena est une folle et est obsédée par Oliver, je te laisse la surprise pour savoir si elle feras autre chose dans l'histoire. Oliver et Felicity vont pas comprendre tout de suite que ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre n'est pas platonique.**

**Dans ce chapitre une grande discussion entre Tommy et Sara, ensuite le mariage et la première danse des mariés avec Oliver et Felicity toujours aussi aveugle l'un et l'autre.**

**Le dernier mot seras pour ma merveilleuse Shinobu24 une beta en or, toujours présente, à l'écoute et de bons conseils qui donne plus d'ampleurs à mes chapitres. Sans toi à mes côtés mes histoires ne seraient pas aussi belles, tu es la meilleur. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Sara était dans la chambre de Tommy regardant la robe qu'elle devait porter dans l'après-midi pour le mariage de sa sœur et Oliver. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à dissuader Felicity pour le mariage et ce contrat de deux ans qu'elle signerait en apposant son nom sur la licence de mariage. Sara était persuadée qu'Oliver était un homme adorable mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir proposé ce plan à sa sœur, il ne se rendait pas compte, ne connaissant pas les sentiments que Felicity éprouvaient pour lui et qu'à la fin il serait sorti du piège des Bertinelli mais qu'en contrepartie il aurait détruit le cœur d'une femme exceptionnelle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain, elle vit son petit ami douché, rasé pour l'événement lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce faux mariage avec lui, ne sachant pas si Oliver s'était confié à son meilleur ami, ou s'il pensait que les noces seraient réelles. Mais en ce moment elle souhaitait avoir une oreille attentive pour entendre ce qu'elle ressentait à voir sa sœur épouser un homme pour une mauvaise raison. Elle le sentit lui prendre les mains alors qu'il s'abaissait à sa hauteur pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? Depuis hier soir tu es silencieuse, enfermée dans tes pensées, demanda-t-il

\- Je suis désolée Tommy de ne pas être très réceptive en ce moment, répondit-elle

\- Je ne te reproche rien ma puce...Je suis inquiet pour toi, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue

Sara pencha sa joue contre la paume de sa main, elle se sentait si bien avec lui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à Vegas elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve éveillé. Tout était si parfait entre eux, les moments qu'ils passaient à juste regarder un film, les sorties dans des restaurants sympas mais pas chers, Tommy ayant compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa richesse. Et le sexe était génial, ils étaient en osmose à chaque instant, chaque caresse, chaque baiser était une pure déclaration de ses sentiments pour elle. Et même si il ne lui avait pas encore dit les trois mots, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard, l'entendre dans sa voix.

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle était aussi d'un autre côté malheureuse que sa petite sœur ne connaisse pas ce bonheur avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Felicity allait se marier mais ne connaîtrait jamais les joies d'une relation avec l'être aimé car son union avec Oliver ne serait pas réelle. Rien que d'y penser lui fit couler les larmes. Tommy lâcha sa main et attrapa sa joue essuyant les larmes avec ses pouces, elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait et elle s'en voulut, elle devait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- Je dois te dire une chose concernant le mariage d'Oliver avec ma petite sœur, dit-elle

Avec ces mots le jeune homme brun comprit pourquoi sa petite amie était si malheureuse, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui arrivait entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur ne pensant pas que Felicity lui avait avoué la véritable raison de ce mariage. Il voyait bien à présent que sa petite amie était au courant tout comme lui et cela la faisait souffrir de voir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus sacrifier des années de sa vie pour qu'un ami puisse échapper au piège d'une famille de mafieux. Il pensait toujours qu'Oliver avait perdu la tête en proposant à la sœur de sa petite amie de l'épouser pour se sauver, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix de le dissuader, leur amitié était trop précieuse pour qu'il la détruise à cause d'un plan idiot.

\- Si tu veux m'annoncer que ce mariage ne sera pas réel, je suis déjà au courant ma puce, et j'aurais dû te dire qu'Oliver m'avait confié la véritable raison de son union à ta sœur.

\- Non Tommy ! J'aurais dû aussi t'en parler mais nous pensions que l'autre n'était pas au courant. C'était à Oliver et Felicity de nous réunir et nous annoncer la nouvelle, déclara-t-elle rapidement

\- Au vu de tes larmes je pense que tu trouves comme moi qu'ils vont faire une erreur

\- Oui ! Je suis rassurée que tu penses la même chose, je n'aurais pas voulu me disputer avec toi à cause de leur plan stupide.

\- Je n'aurais pas voulu non plus ma puce. Je ne comprends même pas comment Oliver pense que cela va être facile et fonctionner. Je suis encore plus surpris que ta sœur ait accepté, dit-il en se levant

\- Oliver est son meilleur ami, elle veut l'aider, elle ne veut pas qu'il se sacrifie à cause de ce qu'a fait Moira, répondit-elle

\- Ta sœur est un ange Sara, je l'adore tu le sais. Mais elle aurait dû refuser la proposition d'Oliver, il est mon meilleur ami mais je pense que ce plan n'était pas l'unique solution pour se sortir des griffes de la mafia italienne, dit-il

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas accepter, qu'elle allait se détruire mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la dissuader, déclara-t-elle en colère

\- Leur amitié ne tiendra pas Sara, ils vont tout détruire...surtout si ta sœur à des relations intimes avec d'autres hommes pendant leur mariage...

\- Attends Tommy...C'est Felicity qui va souffrir lorsqu'Oliver reviendra d'un de ces rendez-vous sexuel, répondit Sara se levant à son tour

\- Et bien je peux te dire que cela n'arrivera jamais. Oliver ! Coucher avec d'autres femmes ! Même pas en rêve, déclara Tommy avec force

Sara regarda son petit ami après qu'il ait prononcé ces mots, d'après lui Oliver n'irait jamais voir d'autres femmes, pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il n'arriverait pas à rester pendant les deux années de mariage abstinent. Même si Oliver n'était plus le playboy qu'il avait pu être dans sa jeunesse, c'était un homme qui devait avoir un appétit sexuel assez développé. Puis une idée vint la frapper de plein fouet, c'était un peu tirer par les cheveux mais cela expliquerait pourquoi Oliver n'avait pas demandé à une autre femme de l'épouser. Felicity lui avait dit que si elle refusait, son meilleur ami accepterait les conditions de Franck Bertinelli et épouserait Helena pour sauver sa famille.

\- Tommy ! Oliver est-il amoureux de ma petite sœur ? C'est pour cela que tu penses qu'il n'ira jamais voir ailleurs pendant leur mariage ?

\- Tu me demande s'il est amoureux ! Mais Sara mon meilleur ami est fou d'amour pour elle. Et il va crever de jalousie lorsqu'elle sera à l'extérieur pendant un rendez-vous sexuel comme tu dis

Sara se mit à rire, un véritable rire qui sortit de sa poitrine, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle trouvait la situation si comique à présent. Les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus allaient se marier en pensant que l'autre n'était pas amoureux alors que c'était le contraire.

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? demanda-t-il

\- Tommy ! Ma sœur est amoureuse d'Oliver aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle a accepté de l'aider.

\- Oh Dieu ! Ils sont de tels idiots ces deux-là, répondit-il

Sara fut tout à fait d'accord avec son petit ami, il l'attrapa par la taille tout en rigolant et la serra contre sa poitrine. Quand elle demanda à Tommy s'ils devaient dire à Oliver et Felicity ce qu'ils avaient appris individuellement, il refusa expliquant qu'ils devaient les laisser le faire, du moins pour sauver la famille d'Oliver le plan devait aller jusqu'au bout, surtout que maintenant il aurait une fin avantageuse pour les deux. Puis en souriant il lui fit comprendre que cela serait amusant de les voir se rendre compte par eux-mêmes qu'en fait ils s'étaient mariés par amour dès le début.

Sara fut heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et même si elle pensait encore que Felicity se mariait pour la mauvaise raison, elle doutait que ce mariage ait une date limitée dans le temps, du moins si les deux amoureux s'avouaient enfin leurs sentiments. Elle se sentait mieux, elle partait pour le mariage le cœur plus léger et tout cela car elle avait parlé avec Tommy. Tout en regardant son petit ami qui la fixait avec une infini tendresse elle réalisa qu'elle faisait comme sa sœur et Oliver, elle aimait cet homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, qui faisait d'elle une femme comblée et heureuse et pourtant elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait fini de se taire décida-t-elle, au moins cette histoire de faux mariage aura servi à quelque chose.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle tout en le fixant

Tommy déglutit difficilement, un soupçon de surprise lui remplissant le regard, puis il lui demanda, sa voix à peine un murmure, alors que ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient de lui répéter encore les mots.

\- Je t'aime Tommy Merlyn, plus que tout, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire

Une vague de bonheur intense lui remplissait la poitrine, ce qu'il avait voulu depuis si longtemps arrivait enfin, il se pencha pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes puis s'arrêta juste à quelque pouce de celles-ci.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il

Il se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et leva l'une de ses mains pour prendre sa joue encore.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te le dire... Je t'aime, Sara, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début je pense mais j'attendais que tu sois prête à me le dire et à l'entendre.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa, alors qu'elle tendait la main pour l'entourer autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle n'arrêta pas tant que l'air ne fut pas un problème. Tout en s'embrassant ils continuèrent à se dire - je t'aime - à tour de rôle, laissant les mots s'écouler de leurs bouches alors que Tommy l'embrassait dans le cou, les épaules. Il la souleva contre lui, tenant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il se retournait et l'emmenait vers le lit et se laissa tomber pour que Sara se retrouve étalée sur lui. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je promets que je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire, dit-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Tommy et je promets de ne jamais me lasser de l'entendre, lui dit-elle doucement.

La chaleur emplissant sa poitrine alors qu'elle se penchait pour capturer ses lèvres, elle pensa qui leur restait encore deux heures avant de partir pour le mariage de Felicity et Oliver, Sara allait tout faire pour en profiter un maximum avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

#####################################

Felicity se tenait devant le miroir, ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, elle avait fait un maquillage léger, sa robe en satin blanc sans bretelles épousait ses courbes. Le mariage ne serait pas très grand comme Oliver et elle l'avait demandé, juste des amis proches et de la famille, mais elle était nerveuse de devoir leur mentir à tous sachant que toute cette cérémonie n'était pas réelle. Elle posa une main sur sa robe et la lissa en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage pour passer la journée sans babiller ou bien sans montrer à Oliver que ce mariage la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et elle se retourna pour apercevoir sa sœur dans sa robe verte sans bretelles.

\- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle nerveuse

\- Dans quelques minutes nous devons descendre, papa doit venir te chercher, répondit Sara en caressant ses cheveux sachant que sa petite sœur était très nerveuse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je suis heureuse que tu sois là Sara, que tu me soutiennes comme prévu et que tu n'aies rien dit

\- Oui ! Même si je ne suis toujours pas d'accord Felicity, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et pour papa faut mieux pas qu'il l'apprenne sinon Oliver est un homme mort, rigola sa sœur

Sara serra étroitement la future mariée dans ses bras alors qu'un coup retentissait à la porte. Quentin passa la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à ses filles

\- Vous êtes très belles mes princesses, Felicity tu es superbe ... tu es prête ? Je pense qu'un certain jeune homme attend en bas pour t'épouser, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci papa, dirent-elles en même temps

Felicity attrapa son bouquet et fit signe à Sara de sortir la première, Quentin tendit son bras et elle lui passa le sien. Ils descendirent le long escalier puis arrivèrent devant les doubles portes du salon aménagé pour la cérémonie, Sara fit son avancée dans l'allée tenant son bouquet avec Tommy à son bras qui l'avait attendu à l'entrée de la salle. La musique commença à jouer et Felicity serra plus fort le bras de son père la peur la rattrapant en voyant Oliver l'attendant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quentin posa une main sur son bras dans un geste d'apaisement alors qu'il la regardait et elle acquiesça pour le prévenir qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Ils franchirent les portes, leurs amis les plus proches, Diggle et Lyla se tenant debout à côté de Thea et Roy qui la regardaient avançant lentement dans l'allée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les orchidées décorant les bancs, les visages souriants des parents d'Oliver, de sa mère ainsi que de Curtis, et de certains amis d'Oliver et Tommy. Elle put voir dans un coin les deux photographes des journaux les plus en vue de Star City qui avaient été conviés à immortaliser ce jour. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge s'en voulant de mentir à ses amis les plus proches, à ses parents, alors qu'ils avaient l'air si heureux pour eux, pour leur bonheur.

Elle donna un coup d'œil à Tommy et Sara qui entouraient son futur mari avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Oliver, il se tenait là, un air de pure adoration sur son visage alors qu'il la fixait, elle réalisa qu'il avait dû apprendre son jeu d'acteur mieux qu'elle. Car tout ce que l'on pourrait apercevoir sur son visage était la crainte, et la honte aussi, elle en était sûre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un sourire éclaira le visage d'Oliver, il essayait de la rassurer sur le fait que tout se passerait bien et cela fonctionnait pensa-t-elle. Arrivé devant lui, Quentin embrassa la joue de sa fille et plaça ses mains dans ceux d'Oliver, son meilleur ami les pressa légèrement, essayant surement de la calmer la sentant fébrile. Au moment où le juge de paix commença à parler, ils se retournèrent vers lui mais Oliver ne lui lâcha pas les mains.

Pendant tout le discours du mariage elle pensait au fait qu'elle aurait tant souhaité que tout cela ne soit pas un subterfuge, qu'Oliver soit réellement amoureux d'elle et qu'il lui ai demandé de l'épouser pour cette raison. Elle pensa à leur discussion sur les voeux à écrire pour le mariage, mais Felicity avait refusé tout bonnement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas feindre l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ses mots. Quand il avait souhaité savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas écrire de voeux elle l'avait regardé intensément.

\- Les voeux sont sacrés dans un mariage Oliver, les mariés expliquent pourquoi ils s'aiment autant et qu'ils souhaitent concrétiser leur amour pour la vie avec le mariage. Que pourrais-tu me dire alors que je ne suis que ta meilleur amie...Tu écriras tes voeux à la femme que tu épouseras vraiment un jour, pas pour moi, avait-elle répondu avant de se retourner ne souhaitant pas que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse voir ses larmes.

Elle sortit de ses pensées au moment où le juge lui posa la question qui la lierait à son meilleur ami pendant un temps, elle eut quelques secondes de doute, mais quand son regard capta celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait ils disparurent. Elle faisait cela pour le sauver, pour aider sa famille, le malheur les avait déjà assez frappés, elle pouvait en éviter d'autres, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Oui je le veux, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

Quand Oliver avait vu Felicity arriver devant les portes au bras de son père il fut ébloui par sa beauté, elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas dépenser inutilement de l'argent dans un mariage qui ne serait pas réel, mais sa robe était simple et magnifique sculptant parfaitement son corps et dévoilant ses courbes harmonieuses. Il était si reconnaissant de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, et même si il aurait aimé que ce mariage soit réel pour lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, la voir s'avancer dans sa robe de mariée au bras de son père rendait presque cela vrai. Au moment où ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque pas de lui, il put sentir et voir la peur sur le visage de sa Felicity, il lui sourit voulant la rassurer que tout se passerait bien.

Quand leurs mains se joignirent tout son corps fut parsemé de frissons et il sentit les papillons voler dans son ventre. Il sentit pendant quelques secondes ses doutes, il savait que pour elle le mensonge était difficile et se retrouver devant sa famille, ses amis, de les voir heureux pour eux alors qu'ils les trompaient avec ce faux mariage, la faisait énormément souffrir.

Quand elle prononça les mots il fut soulagé et s'empressa de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posé faisant rire les invités présents qui pensaient qu'il était très pressé, alors qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis au dernier moment. Ils s'échangèrent les alliances avec leurs mains tremblantes, et le juge de paix les déclara mari et femme. Quand Oliver entendit qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée il entendit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, ce serait le premier baiser qu'ils échangeraient en public, et il attendait cela avec impatience.

Il sourit à Felicity, lui attrapa la taille pour la coller contre son corps, il n'allait certainement pas lui donner qu'un petit baiser pour sceller ce contrat qu'ils venaient de signer, il voulait l'embrasser depuis si longtemps qu'il allait en profiter. Glissant sa main dans ses cheveux il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres remuèrent avidement approfondissant le baiser alors que la chaleur s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, ne se retirant pas avant qu'ils entendent les applaudissements qui s'élevaient dans la salle.

Ils se séparèrent laissant leurs amis et famille les féliciter, Moira prit Felicity dans ses bras la remerciant encore de ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune femme acquiesça, encore étourdie par le baiser qu'Oliver venait de lui donner, elle savait que c'était pour jouer leur rôle mais pendant un court instant elle avait cru qu'il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser passionnément. Mais elle secoua sa tête pour sortir ses idées stupides de la tête, Oliver ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais plus qu'une amie, ce baiser était pour la galerie, il ne signifiait rien pour lui, elle ne devait surtout pas l'oublier quand ils s'embrasseraient de nouveau, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à aller au bout de ce contrat sans se détruire.

############################

Felicity se tenait près de la table où se tenaient leurs invités, ils venaient de finir le repas et elle savait que dans quelques instants elle devrait commencer la première danse avec son mari. Elle chercha du regard où se trouvait Oliver dans la salle de bal, elle put le voir parler à leur ami Tommy qui était le seul avec Sara à être au courant de tout ce mensonge.

Les musiciens déclarèrent qu'il était temps que l'heureux couple entame sa première danse de la soirée. Elle attrapa les yeux d'Oliver qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de devoir danser, elle savait qu'il détestait cela, surement d'avoir été trop obligé par sa mère pendant sa jeunesse. Quand il ne bougea pas, elle pensa qu'il voulait déroger à cette règle de la première danse des mariés, ce qu'elle comprenait car ils n'étaient pas mariés réellement.

Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le poignet, tournant son visage elle put apercevoir que c'était Oliver qui s'était avancé vers elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il sourit voyant son étonnement, puis lui tendit la main pour l'emmener au milieu de la piste de danse. Les yeux de Felicity s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle plaçait sa main dans celle d'Oliver et l'autre sur son épaule, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main de son meilleur ami se poser sur sa hanche alors qu'il commençait à la guider sur la piste de danse dès les premières notes de musique.

\- Merci d'avoir fait cela pour moi, murmura Oliver près de son oreille

\- Je ne fais pas grand-chose, tu avais besoin de mon aide, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te sacrifier, ni laisser la mafia tuer ta famille, dit-elle alors qu'elle glissait une main sur son visage, frottant son pouce contre sa joue.

Oliver ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa caresse puis les ouvrant de nouveau il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les invités qui les rejoignaient sur la piste de danse, son ami Tommy avait Sara dans ses bras alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant sourire la sœur de sa femme. Ses parents dansaient aussi les regardant de temps en temps, ainsi que les parents de Felicity. Il vit les photographes s'approcher d'eux pour prendre des photos de tout le monde, il sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour donner encore plus l'impression que le mariage était réel.

Plusieurs lecteurs verraient les photos de leur mariage dès demain dans les journaux, il était persuadé qu'Helena serait la première à en acheter un et voir si Oliver et Felicity étaient réellement amoureux, il savait qu'elle chercherait la plus petite faille à ce mariage pour le rendre non valide. Son père et elle voulaient des preuves, il allait leur en donner qu'ils ne pourraient pas révoquer, il se pencha et couvrit la bouche de sa femme avec la sienne. Il effleura à peine ses lèvres au départ lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à ce qu'il l'embrasse devant un public. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, inclinant la tête en arrière et l'embrassa à nouveau, très lentement alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Felicity, qui avait descendu sa main sur sa taille, frappa sa poitrine à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle resserra le tissu de son costume sa bouche s'ouvrant sous la sienne, le laissant approfondir le baiser alors qu'elle bougeait la bouche contre la sienne se donnant totalement à lui. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard, mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver sa voix et de calmer son pouls frénétique. Ses lèvres picotaient et elle souhaitait qu'il recommence, elle savait qu'il l'avait embrassé à cause des photographes mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'il dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je suppose que cet affichage dans les journaux demain ne va pas enchanter les Bertinelli, dit-elle la main toujours sur sa taille.

Oliver acquiesça, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose en ce moment, l'embrasser à nouveau, sa main était toujours dans les cheveux de Felicity et il réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours aussi par la hanche, il devrait s'écarter il le savait, mais il ne recula pas.

\- Ils ne seront pas heureux mais nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes heureux et amoureux pour qu'ils arrêtent ce chantage idiot.

\- Tu veux dire que nous allons devoir nous embrasser tout le temps, je sais de source sûre que tu as toujours des paparazzis qui te courent après.

\- Certaines fois nous le devrons oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Felicity au bout d'un moment ça va probablement nous sembler naturel de nous embrasser, dit-il en faisant tourner ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Exactement, dit-elle, ne sachant pas comment sa voix était si stable en sentant ses mains sur son corps.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux résolus à faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, alors nous ferons tout ce que nous aurons à faire pour prouver au monde que nous sommes heureux Madame Queen, dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner pour partir parler avec ses parents.

Felicity resta bouche bée alors qu'elle regardait Oliver s'en aller, la bouche légèrement ouverte, en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait appelée Madame Queen et l'avait embrassée encore une fois sans raison cette fois-ci. Si il continuait de cette façon elle pourrait presque croire qu'il voulait réellement être avec elle, mais cette croyance disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'elle le vit danser avec une de ses amis de collège, la serrant contre lui un sourire merveilleux sur ses lèvres.

Je dois arrêter d'espérer si je veux que mon cœur survivent à ce contrat, ce mariage n'est pas réel, je ne dois surtout pas l'oublier, pensa-t-elle tout en se retournant pour aller parler avec ses amis.

**#########################**

**Sara et Tommy se sont enfin confiés sur leur ressentiment à ce mariage, mais cela leur a permis de comprendre l'un et l'autre qu'Oliver et Felicity s'aiment. Ils se sont avoués leur sentiments mutuels, au moins ils n'attendent ces deux-là. Le mariage à lieu, Felicity est bouleversée de devoir mentir à tout le monde, et quand Oliver l'embrasse. Malheureusement elle reste persuader qu'il ne fait cela que pour les photographes, et elle s'oblige à ne pas espérer lorsqu'elle le voit danser avec une autre femme le sourire aux lèvres. **

**La cohabitation commence dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends vos avis sur celui-ci avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je voudrais vous remercier de continuer à apprécier cette histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme, merci pour vos commentaires aux inscrits et aux guest**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenter, la cohabitation nous réservent des moments intéressants.**

**ttitiania 2002 : Merci d'avoir commenter, Felicity ne souhaitait pas écrire de voeux car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de mentionner tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui dans ces quelques lignes. Je voulais un moment doux entre Sara et Tommy ils ont droit au bonheur.**

**olicity-love ; Merci pour le commentaire**

**La cohabitation commence dans ce chapitre, mais c'est doux pour le moment.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma Shinobu24 toujours présente à mes côtés, je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##################################**

Oliver sortit de Queen Consolidated avec ses gardes de sécurité qui l'entouraient retenant les journalistes loin de lui le temps qu'il rejoigne sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était marié à Felicity, et le lendemain de la parution de la nouvelle la presse s'était collée à lui telle une abeille à son miel. Si cela était pénible pour lui il se doutait bien que cela devait être encore plus difficile pour sa femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cet engouement sur sa vie.

Elle aussi à chaque instant se retrouvait affublée de plusieurs journalistes qui l'entouraient voulant une interview pour savoir de quelle façon une femme comme elle avait pu mettre la corde autour du cou de l'héritier Queen. Oliver espérait que tout cet engouement finirait par s'estomper avec le temps et que leur vie redeviendrait normale, aussi normale que puisse être celle d'une des plus grandes familles de Star City.

Il fut soulagé de ne trouver aucun journaliste devant leur immeuble, il gara sa voiture dans le parking, prit l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au loft où il habitait avec Felicity. Quand il pénétra dans leur appartement il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la jeune femme sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, ou bien au téléphone avec Sara qui appelait régulièrement, surement pour s'enquérir de leur vie maritale. Oliver n'était pas dupe et savait depuis le jour du mariage que la sœur de sa femme n'était pas du tout heureuse de la situation dans laquelle il avait mis sa petite sœur et qu'elle était au courant du contrat.

Felicity entendit Oliver rentrer dans le loft, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, son ordinateur sur ses genoux travaillant à essayer d'effacer tous les articles qu'une journaliste sans cœur avait écrit, une certaine Susan Williams. Elle dépeignait Felicity comme une femme sans personnalité, pas assez belle, avec une vie banale pour un homme comme Oliver Queen qui avait besoin d'une vraie femme dans sa vie.

Elle donnait plusieurs théories sur leur mariage, la déclarant enceinte après avoir eu un coup rapide dans le club d'Oliver alors qu'il était saoul, l'épousant par obligation. Ensuite elle avait écrit qu'elle n'était qu'après l'argent de l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte, qu'elle devait faire du chantage aux Queen pour qu'Oliver l'épouse. Elle notifiait qu'elle avait des preuves de ses allégations et que bientôt tout cela serait mis en ligne.

D'avoir déjà tous ces journalistes qui lui couraient après dès qu'elle posait un pied dans la rue l'énervait, ils lui posaient de multiples questions sur sa vie maritale avec l'héritier Queen, il voulait tout connaître sur sa vie avant leur rencontre. Elle était fatiguée de les voir et les entendre mais son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu à l'avance donc elle faisait son possible pour supporter leur intérêt surdimensionné la concernant. Mais les articles de cette femme infâme étaient calomnieux et elle allait faire comprendre à Susan Williams qu'elle ne s'en était pas pris à la bonne personne.

Ce qu'elle déclarait aux lecteurs faisaient mal, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle méchanceté et ce qu'elle pourrait faire se serait de se cacher dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête comme le pensait cette journaliste. Mais Felicity n'était pas ce genre de femme et une certaine employée du Star City News allait bientôt pointer au chômage dès que Felicity aurait pu trouver dans le dark web la moindre chose illégale qu'avait pu faire cette femme dans sa vie.

Elle entendit les pas de son meilleur ami dans le couloir, elle se leva prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant qu'Oliver ne puisse frapper. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Te sens-tu bien ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel, Demanda-t-il.

Oliver était étonné de trouver son amie dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée en milieu d'après-midi, en générale pendant son jour de repos elle était à la salle de sport de sa sœur, ou bien mangeait un bout avec John qui avait adopté la jeune femme depuis leur rencontre. Il tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue, remarquant quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire.

\- Je vais bien, je ne t'ai pas entendu c'est tout, dit-elle, gardant son ton léger.

Elle ne souhaitait pas révéler à Oliver ce qui arrivait avec cette Susan, surtout quand elle savait qu'il essayait de contrôler la presse autant qu'il le pouvait et sachant qu'elle était contrariée à cause de l'un d'eux ne ferait que le culpabiliser. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit la fixer intensément elle sut qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait un souci, il la connaissait si bien.

\- Felicity je sais que quelque chose te dérange. Parle-moi s'il te plaît, dit-il

\- Les derniers jours ont été durs à cause de cette journaliste qui écrit des choses horrible sur moi, dit-elle ne souhaitant pas lui mentir, elle lui avait dit pas de mensonge entre eux, elle devait faire de même.

Oliver posa sa main sur son épaule et la repoussa doucement dans la chambre pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il remarqua son ordinateur allumé sur des articles que cette journaliste avait écrit et publié sur internet.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de certains journalistes peu scrupuleux qui peuvent faire du mal gratuitement, comme celle-ci qui ne fait pas dans la dentelle, même sur notre famille je te l'assure. Je suis habitué à ce genre de harcèlement depuis que je suis en âge de sortir et que ma vie est devenue intéressante pour ce genre de charognard, mais je sais que tu n'y es pas habituée et pour cela je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle te fait subir, dit-il levant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux.

\- Elle pense que la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as épousée, c'est parce que je suis enceinte. Que je t'ai piégé pour avoir ton argent alors que tu étai saoul et qu'elle sait que si tu avais été sobre tu ne te serais jamais retourné sur quelqu'un comme moi, dit-elle faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix ne montre pas la colère qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Felicity savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'Oliver épouserait si ce n'était pas pour cet arrangement, ils étaient meilleurs amis et c'était déjà bien. Mais de lire les articles de cette femme la rabaissant au point de la traiter comme une moins que rien la mettait dans une colère noire. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle sur le lit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il se penchait et posait un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Elle ne sait pas la personne merveilleuse que tu es, ce que tu fais pour moi et si je pouvais aller dans ce journal et faire taire ses commérages je le ferais sur le champ, dit-il

\- Pas besoin Oliver j'ai les choses entre les mains...plutôt les doigts, elle ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Je pense que bientôt elle sera à courir les entretiens pour trouver un nouvel emploi...Pas dans le journalisme bien évidemment car je vais la griller dans ce domaine, dit-elle avec conviction

\- Je ne doute pas que tu vas la faire souffrir, et sache que pour les autres journalistes, cela va se calmer dans quelques semaines, ils trouveront une autre cible et tu ne les verras plus, dit-il bougeant et passant ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Felicity hésita avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou le resserrant contre elle, de sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne, la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle aidait à apaiser une partie de la tension de son corps. Elle resta comme ça, bougeant la tête pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se sentait si bien dans cette position.

\- Que dirais-tu si nous invitions Tommy et ta sœur pour le dîner ?, demanda-t-il passant sa main dans son dos, essayant d'atténuer la tension qu'il pouvait ressentir dans son corps.

Oliver pensa que cela semblait être une bonne idée de faire venir les deux personnes qui étaient au courant du subterfuge, et que Felicity avait besoin de passer du temps avec sa sœur, surtout après la semaine qu'elle venait d'avoir avec les journalistes et cette Susan Williams. Il savait que sa meilleure amie allait faire tout son possible pour montrer à cette femme qu'elle ne s'était pas attaquée à la bonne cible, mais lui de son côté allait mettre au point une conférence de presse pour mettre les choses au clair avec les journalistes pour le bien de sa femme.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance pour ce loft Oliver car j'arrive même à brûler une casserole avec de l'eau à l'intérieur, et uniquement de l'eau

\- Non pas vraiment ! Si tu brûles la maison je vends tes bébés pour me rembourser, dit-il en avec un regard sérieux se reculant un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Non tu ne feras pas cela ! Mes ordinateurs sont si précieux, ils ne peuvent...

Elle arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle put voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami prouvant qu'il la taquinait. Elle lui tira la langue puis se mit à rire le remerciant intérieurement de faire tout son possible pour lui faire oublier cette femme horrible. Oliver fut content d'avoir pu la détendre, il pressa un autre baiser sur le côté de sa tête, laissant cette fois ses lèvres s'attarder contre sa tempe pendant un moment.

\- Tu appelles ta sœur et je vais descendre pour nous préparer mon spécial cordon bleu avec des pommes de terre

\- Merci pour ton soutien Oliver, dit-elle en soutenant son regard et lui tenant la main se sentant légèrement mieux qu'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es ma femme et ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dit-il lui prenant la main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens, portant sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassant doucement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Le cœur de Felicity cessa de battre à ses mots alors qu'elle le regardait partir, ressentant encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa main, elle savait qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour la calmer mais plus il la touchait ou faisait de petits gestes comme celui-ci plus son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine sachant que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui mais tout dire pour elle. Elle se retourna vers le lit et fouilla sous les couvertures pour trouver son téléphone portable qu'elle trouva sous un des oreillers. Elle le souleva et appuya sur le numéro abrégé de sa sœur avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille et d'attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

#######################

Sara était chez Tommy attendant qu'il ait fini sa conversation avec son père dans le bureau pour lui parler des articles qu'elle avait pu lire sur le mariage de sa sœur avec Oliver. Elle était très énervée car Felicity n'avait pas signé pour recevoir des calomnies pareils, les journalistes ne savaient pas à quel point elle était merveilleuse, douce, authentique. Alors que certains parlaient d'elle en tant que femme fatale qui risquait d'empoisonner son mari pour récupérer son héritage, d'autres la critiquaient sur son physique la décrivant trop petite, pas avec les bonnes mensurations pour satisfaire un homme comme Oliver Queen.

Il y avait même un journaliste qui avait publié une entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Helena Bertinelli qui pensait que ce mariage ne tiendrait pas un mois car Oliver était fou amoureux d'elle mais que la jeune informaticienne l'avait piégé en lui mentant sur une éventuelle grossesse. Après avoir lu tout ce ramassis de conneries, Sara avait voulu partir voir tous ces journalistes et leur donner une bonne correction pour ce qu'ils écrivaient sur sa sœur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivé de son petit ami dans le salon.

\- Chérie si tu continu à tordre ce journal tu vas le mettre en miette, dit-il venant s'asseoir à ses côtés

Sara regarda ses mains et put en effet se rendre compte que le papier dans ses mains avait vu de plus beaux jours, elle le jeta sur la table comme une vulgaire ordure.

\- Tommy te rend tu comptes de ce qu'ils disent sur ma petite sœur ?, dit-elle en colère

\- Je sais ma puce, j'ai pu lire ces idioties aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Felicity, Oliver l'avait prévenue que cela arriverait, de plus ta sœur est une femme forte je ne pense pas que cela la blesse, répondit-il en caressant sa nuque

\- Je connais ma sœur et tu as raison elle est forte et elle aurait surement mis cela aux oubliettes si le mariage était réel mais vu que ce n'est qu'une mascarade elle va être touchée par ces mots horribles, elle risque de perdre confiance et douter d'elle, répondit-elle

\- Et moi je suis presque sûr qu'Oliver va la réconforter, lui demander de ne pas prendre en compte ces mots car ils sont faux et qu'elle est la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? demanda-t-elle

\- Car c'est ce que font les hommes amoureux, et nous savons tous les deux à quel point mon meilleur ami aime ta sœur.

Sara allait répliquer lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table basse, elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, sourit quand elle vit le nom de sa sœur sur l'identification de l'appelant et porta rapidement le téléphone à son oreille, impatiente d'entendre comment Felicity se débrouillait avec toute l'attention ridicule qu'elle attirait.

\- Nous avons eu une transmission de pensée car je pensais t'appeler pour savoir comment tu allais, répondit Sara en décrochant

\- Nous ne sommes pas sœurs pour rien même si nous n'avons pas le même sang, dit Felicity

\- Comment est la vie conjugale? demanda Sara

\- Tout va bien...En fait avec Oliver nous nous demandions si avec Tommy vous vouliez venir dîner ce soir au loft

\- Vas-tu te mettre derrière les fourneaux ?, Demanda sa sœur avec scepticisme.

\- Oliver fait la cuisine, dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres

Sara était ravie d'entendre le sourire dans la voix de sa sœur, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, mais elle n'en serait à cent pour cent sûre que lorsqu'elle pourrait évaluer la situation par elle-même.

\- Donc nous sommes ravis de venir avec Tommy ce soir mais pas avant qu'il ait eu le temps de passer au club donner ses directives à Roy

Le meilleur ami d'Oliver avait embauché, il y a un mois, le petit ami de Thea lui donnant la responsabilité du club certains soirs lui permettant de passer du temps avec sa petite amie, et quand il travaillait c'était au tour de Roy de profiter de la compagnie de sa petite amie. Felicity était ravie que sa sœur puisse venir dans la soirée, cela la changerait de voir des visages familiers au lieu des vautours qui voulaient parler de sa vie sans la connaître.

\- A ce soir Sara, dit la jeune femme

\- Je te vois ce soir petite sœur, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers Tommy

\- Tu vois ma puce elle a l'air de bien gérer les journalistes, dit-il lui caressant la peau

\- Peut-être mais je veux en avoir le cœur net ce soir...Felicity n'a pas signé ce plan stupide pour se faire insulter dans les journaux, répondit-elle

Elle en voulait toujours à Oliver d'avoir mis Felicity dans une telle situation, même si Tommy la rassurait depuis le jour du mariage que son meilleur ami était réellement fou amoureux de sa sœur et que cette union allait les réunir pour toujours, pour elle il aurait dû trouver une autre solution que de se servir de sa petite sœur pour se sauver.

#########################

Felicity enregistra sur son ordinateur ce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé sur Susan Williams puis l'éteignit avant de descendre à la cuisine pour retrouver Oliver qui avait déjà dû commencer à préparer le repas. Elle s'immobilisa dans l'entrée de la cuisine en le regardant bouger, elle le vit déposer divers légumes sur une planche à découper qu'il avait placée sur le comptoir puis se diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir son poulet.

\- Tu as l'air d'un chef dans une cuisine, dit-elle s'approchant de lui

\- Pas réellement mais je me débrouille, répondit-il coupant les pommes de terre en cube

\- Lorsque j'étais petite fille, avant que mon père nous abandonne, ma mère avait voulu m'apprendre à cuisiner m'expliquant qu'un homme tombait toujours amoureux d'une bonne cuisinière, mais je lui ai répondu que cela ne me servirait pas dans la vie alors que savoir construire un ordinateur par moi-même serait utile. Je voulais passer le plus de temps avec mon père au lieu de rester enfermée dans une cuisine. Quand il est parti j'ai pensé pendant un moment que si j'avais appris à préparer le repas il ne nous aurait pas quittées, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Oliver lui envoya un sourire puis arrêta de couper les légumes pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de parler de son père ou d'admettre à quel point ça lui faisait mal qu'il l'ait abandonnée un matin sans se retourner.

\- Avec Quentin tu as comblé le manque que ton père avait laissé, répondit-il

\- Oui ! Et je serais reconnaissante toute ma vie qu'il ait rencontré et aimé ma mère comme elle le mérite tout en me donnant une sœur extraordinaire. Grâce à Quentin et Sara j'ai eu une deuxième chance d'avoir une famille, et d'une certaine façon ils ont guéri mon cœur meurtri, dit-elle un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour ma part nous avons eu Raisa, elle fut notre nourrice à Thea et moi et la cuisinière de la maison, c'est elle qui m'a appris à cuisiner, jusqu'à ce que je sois plus attiré par les filles que les légumes, dit-il avec un sourire à ces souvenirs.

\- Je ne me plaindrais pas si un jour tu m'apprends à cuisiner car manger plus sainement va faire du bien à ma silhouette

Oliver voulut lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son corps, qu'il était parfait de la façon dont il était, qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était de pouvoir passer ses mains sur ses courbes pour sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts mais il secoua sa tête, cela n'arriverait jamais car elle ne le considérait pas autrement que son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié à cause de ses pulsions sexuelles envers elle.

Oliver finit avec les légumes, se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains, ensuite il attrapa une casserole pour commencer la cuisson des pommes de terre. A côté de cela, il prépara son poulet et le plaça dans le four pour le laisser cuire doucement, Felicity ne sachant pas cuisiner commença à préparer la table pour leurs invités, quand elle eut fini elle partit rejoindre Oliver devant le comptoir.

\- Demain je commence à t'apprendre les bases de la cuisine, tu verras je vais te faire aimer préparer des plats que tu apprécieras manger et qui seront très légers, dit-il se penchant et posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Felicity sentit les papillons familiers dans son ventre, sa joue picotant à l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées. Quand il était si doux comme cela avec elle, il était difficile de se souvenir que c'était juste un accord commercial entre eux.

\- Nous allons former la meilleure équipe ensemble, répondit-elle plaçant une main sur sa poitrine

Il plaça sa main sur la sienne, tenant son regard, l'observant, sentant comme si c'était le moment de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ouvrit la bouche, mais une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement avant qu'il ne le puisse. Oliver lâcha la main de Felicity et la regarda partir pour ouvrir à leurs invités qui étaient en avance, il passa sa main sur sa barbe réalisant qu'il avait failli lui avouer ses sentiments, il se demandait si il devait le faire ou bien ne rien dire et laisser le contrat se dérouler pendant deux années puis lui rendre sa liberté. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les cris qui émanèrent dans l'appartement à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami et de sa belle-sœur.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Sara se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur l'informant qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué, Tommy de son côté sourit en voyant sa petite amie si heureuse de retrouver sa sœur, ce mariage non conforme, rendait Sara triste pour Felicity.

\- Salut Felicity ! Où est Oliver ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Cuisine, dit-elle avant de prendre la main de sa sœur pour l'emmener vers le salon.

Sara s'assit sur le canapé regardant sa sœur qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais elle s'inquiétait que ce ne soit qu'une façade pour ne pas montrer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause des journalistes qui l'avaient critiquée depuis leur mariage. Felicity était si heureuse de voir sa sœur, elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Elle lui manquait et elle avait besoin de familiarité et de réconfort après avoir lu tout ce qui était écrit sur elle.

Oliver continuait de préparer le repas lorsqu'il entendit une personne rentrer dans sa cuisine, en tournant la tête il put apercevoir son meilleur ami, ils se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer puis il retourna aux fourneaux.

\- A ce que je vois Felicity t'a domestiqué, dit-il taquinant son ami

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, je veux tout simplement la rendre heureuse, répondit Oliver

\- Comment s'est passé ta semaine d'homme marié avec la femme que tu aimes ?, demanda-t-il

\- A part la présence constante des journalistes et des articles pourris qui sont sortis sur ma femme, je suis un homme comblé. Elle est juste parfaite Tommy, et je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à vivre sans elle à la fin du contrat, répondit-il

\- Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de le faire...Le destin en décidera peut-être autrement, dit Tommy

Oliver espérait que son meilleur ami avait raison car il n'était marié avec la jeune femme que depuis une semaine et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête un jour. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller rejoindre leur compagne dans le salon. Les deux hommes vinrent les rejoindre avec des boissons pour les faire patienter pendant que la cuisson du poulet se finissait. Tommy s'assit à côté de sa petite amie, plaçant sa main sur sa cuisse, Oliver vint s'asseoir à côté de Felicity.

\- Oliver vas-tu faire quelque chose pour arrêter ces articles infâmes sur ma sœur ?, demanda Sara

\- Je vais m'occuper de cela avec mon publiciste dès demain...Je vais donner une conférence de presse pour parler aux journalistes et leur faire comprendre que l'on ne s'attaque pas à ma femme de cette façon, répondit-il tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

\- Puis une certaine Susan Williams va comprendre très vite qu'il ne faut pas chauffer la femme d'Oliver Queen...Elle a voulu débuter une bataille contre moi, elle va vite se rendre compte qu'elle a déjà perdu la guerre, répondit Felicity avec un sourire

\- Tu sais que ce qu'il faut surtout c'est montrer à ces journalistes qu'il n'y a rien de croustillant dans votre vie, dit Tommy

Lui aussi connaissait, comme son meilleur ami, les aléas d'être un héritier des plus grandes familles de Star City. Depuis leur enfance, depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de sortir dans les clubs, les journalistes s'intéressaient à leur vie, les prenant en photos à chaque occasion, ils avaient été un peu épargnés en faisant leurs études loin de leur ville natale mais à leur retour tout avait recommencé. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs photos de Sara et lui dans les journaux sortant du club ou bien de la salle de sport de sa petite amie et ils n'étaient pas mariés, il se doutait comment se comportait les journalistes avec l'héritier Queen qui venait de s'unir à une jeune femme dont ils ne connaissaient rien.

\- Tu devrais emmener ta femme pour une nuit en ville, taquina Sara

\- Tu as raison, les journalistes pourront prendre leurs photos et voir à quel point nous sommes ennuyeux, ils passeront ensuite au prochain scandale. Cela te dit de leur montrer notre vie banale Felicity ?, demanda Oliver tout lui caressant le bras.

Sara se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire en les observant, ils réagissaient comme un véritable couple marié. Le regard d'Oliver sur sa sœur était si révélateur, elle ne savait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy et inclina la tête en direction de Felicity et Oliver, pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, il lui sourit et chuchota - Je te l'avais dit - .

\- Alors tout ce faux mariage semble bien marcher pour vous, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte en souriant à Oliver.

\- Tout va bien Tommy, nous sommes meilleurs amis donc cela n'est pas difficile de passer notre temps ensemble...La seule différence d'avant c'est que je n'ai pas à ramener Felicity jusqu'à chez elle après notre soirée cinéma, mais juste devant sa chambre, dit-il avec un sourire tournant son visage vers la jeune femme.

\- De plus j'ai gagné un très bon cuisinier...Allons déguster son divin poulet cordon bleu, répondit Felicity en souriant à son tour à son mari puis se levant pour indiquer l'endroit où ils dîneraient.

Sara tapota la jambe de Tommy signalant qu'ils devraient laisser tomber la conversation pour le moment et qu'ils parleraient de ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Elle voulait qu'ils profitent de leur dîner et agir comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour eux d'avoir une soirée à quatre comme avant le mariage d'Oliver et Felicity. Elle avait pu s'assurer que Felicity n'était pas touché autant qu'elle le pensait par ces articles, Tommy avait eu raison, sa petite sœur était très forte et avec son mari à ses côtés elle montrerait à ses idiots qu'elle était mieux que ce qu'ils écrivaient sur elle.

**########################**

**Sara et Tommy ont en direct l'amour que se porte Oliver et Felicity mais s'aperçoivent aussi qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris que c'était plus platonique entre eux, ils interagissent déjà comme un couple vraiment marié sans s'en rendre compte.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, à vendredi pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous les inscrits et les guest pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup que vous continuez à lire cette histoire.**

**Dans ce chapitre la cohabitation continue...Bonne ou mauvaise à vous de découvrir.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence, ses conseils, je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Felicity étira ses bras en avant, puis se baissa pour toucher ses pieds détendant ses muscles par la même occasion, elle avait fait son yoga et des exercices intensifs dans son salon ce matin, Sara et John ayant dû fermer leur salle de sport pour faire une révision obligatoire du matériel de musculation.

Elle monta les escaliers tout en sueur après son entraînement, puis passa sous la douche laissant l'eau chaude lui masser les muscles pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle enroulait la serviette autour de son corps et passait sa main sur le miroir au-dessus de la double vasque de la salle de bains. Oliver était parti au travail assez tôt à cause d'une réunion assez importante qu'il avait avec son père et Curtis sur le projet de la puce qu'ils avaient l'intention de créer pour les jeunes de l'association d'Oliver. Elle appliqua la crème que sa sœur lui avait donné pour éviter les courbatures après un entraînement avant de sortir de la salle de bain, en regardant son lit elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de récupérer ses vêtements dans la chambre d'Oliver avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Elle pinça ses lèvres comprenant qu'elle devait sortir dans le couloir uniquement en serviette, heureusement que son meilleur ami n'était pas à la maison, cela aurait été très embarrassant pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit de sa propre chambre, rentra dans celle de son mari, se dirigea vers la commode où se trouvait ses sous-vêtements ouvrant un de ses tiroirs et attrapa une culotte en dentelle verte et un soutien-gorge assorti. Elle enfila sa culotte avant de laisser tomber sa serviette et de mettre son soutien-gorge en place. Attrapant la serviette qui se trouvait sur le sol elle la passa dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle entrait dans le dressing pour choisir sa tenue du jour.

Tout en choisissant ce qu'elle allait porter elle pensa aux journalistes qui avaient enfin arrêté de la poursuivre et d'écrire des calomnies sur elle après la conférence de presse qu'Oliver avait fait deux jours après leur dîner avec sa sœur et Tommy. De son côté elle continuait à chercher des indiscrétions sur Susan Williams, la laissant continuer à publier ses mensonges, elle attrapa une robe verte qui irait très bien avec ses dessous mettant dans les oubliettes pour le moment le cas Williams puis sortit du placard pour se diriger vers sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Oliver était énervé contre lui-même, il était parti si rapidement ce matin ne souhaitant pas être en retard à la réunion qu'il avait oublié le contrat qu'il devait faire signer à Curtis concernant la non-divulgation du projet qu'ils allaient mettre en route ensemble. Il avait envisagé d'appeler Felicity et de lui demander de les apporter au bureau mais il avait voulu la laisser dormir sachant qu'elle était fatiguée d'être restée très tard avec Thea. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à préparer la nouvelle configuration des ordinateurs qui seraient accessibles aux jeunes dans quelques jours, alors que sa petite sœur comptabilisait les nouveaux dons qu'ils continuaient à recevoir.

Il rentra dans le loft, n'entendant aucun bruit il pensa que sa femme était surement déjà partie pour le centre-ville où elle avait rendez-vous avec une amie du MIT, Caitlin Snow, qui venait récemment d'emménager à Star City car elle travaillait à l'association avec eux. Il courut dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre et récupérer le contrat rapidement, au moment où il rentra dans le couloir qui l'emmènerait dans sa pièce de nuit son téléphone vibra, c'était un message de son père lui demandant de se dépêcher de revenir. Tout en répondant au sms, Oliver ne fit pas attention et continua à marcher vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en collision avec un corps chaud. Instinctivement il tendit les bras pour empêcher la personne qui l'avait percuté de tomber, lorsqu'il sentit une peau douce sous ses doigts chaque pensée orientée sur son père lui échappa. Il s'éloigna lentement réalisant que sa meilleure amie n'était en faîtes par encore sorti du loft, ce qu'il vit devant lui fit arrêter son cœur de battre, Felicity se tenait dans le couloir vêtue de dentelle verte qui rendit son imagination soudainement hyperactive.

Oliver déglutit, ses yeux parcourant ses courbes et sa peau crémeuse, il savait qu'il devrait faire demi-tour ou bien la contourner pour partir dans sa chambre, mais il semblait incapable de faire fonctionner son cerveau, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine qu'il se verrait bien mettre en coupe dans ses mains, puis descendit son regard vers ses hanches, ses cuisses bien galbées qu'il verrait bien entourées autour de son corps alors qu'il s'enterrerait à l'intérieur de son intimité. Felicity qui était abasourdie de trouver Oliver dans le couloir alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était à Queen Consolidated, ramassa sa robe qui était tombée sur le sol pendant leur impact et la porta devant son corps se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Oliver la trouva encore plus sexy de cette façon, il sentit ses muscles se tendre, son entrejambe se durcir, voulant encore plus l'attraper dans ses bras et l'embrasser de façon insensée, mais il se retint et fit deux pas en arrière.

Oliver sortit de sa léthargie au son de toux de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé la regarder de cette façon, que leur mariage n'était pas réel et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la désirer autant, mais dieu qu'elle était belle. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance, mais cela intensifia encore plus son envie d'elle, les images de son corps défilant dans sa tête. Oliver avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sauf sur le corps de sa meilleure amie qu'il venait d'apercevoir à moitié vêtue, mais il devait se reprendre pensa-t-il sinon le malaise entre eux s'agrandirait.

\- J'ai oublié le contrat à faire signer à Curtis sur le bureau de ma chambre, je suis revenu le chercher, je ne savais pas que tu serais encore ici, je pensais que tu devais retrouver ton amie, dit-il

\- Ce n'est pas grave Oliver, je n'aurais pas dû me promener comme cela dans la maison, et je rencontre Caitlin pour le déjeuner, dit-elle

Felicity hésita une seconde avant de retirer la robe de son corps et de la tirer par-dessus sa tête, elle avait pu voir les yeux d'Oliver se poser sur son corps mais elle savait que sa réaction était instinctive, il était un homme qui regardait une femme presque nue. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne serait jamais attiré par elle, que de la voir dans cette tenue ne changerait rien entre eux, il était habitué à être avec des mannequins ce qu'elle n'était pas avec sa petite taille, ses cuisses trop musclées, sa petite poitrine. Après avoir enfilé sa robe elle prit la fermeture dans son dos pour la remonter, mais celle-ci décida de rester bloquée, lorsque Oliver l'entendit rouspéter il leva son regard vers elle et put la voir se battre avec le petit bout de fer.

\- Attend je vais t'aider, dit-il en franchissant la petite distance qui les séparait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son dos pendant un moment alors que les images dont il était presque certain de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser lui revinrent en mémoire. Oliver releva la fermeture éclair et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pendant un bref instant avant de réaliser qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas qu'il la touche. Il la vit se retourner lui faire un sourire, puis le remercia de son aide. Oliver la contourna et partit en direction de sa chambre, pensant au corps magnifique de Felicity, des images d'eux complètement nus dans cette pièce se donnant l'un à l'autre défilèrent dans sa tête.

Il se demanda si il réussirait à la regarder de nouveau sans l'imaginer dans cette dentelle verte, sans s'imaginer s'approcher d'elle et caresser de ses doigts ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Sa gorge devint soudainement sèche et Oliver repoussa encore cette vision de sa meilleure amie en petite tenue, certes elle était sa femme mais seulement sur le papier, pas dans la réalité, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à fantasmer sur elle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux voulant se reprendre avant de la croiser de nouveau, il se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer dans la pièce se dirigeant vers le dressing.

\- Je devrais probablement y aller, sinon mon père va appeler tous les gardes du corps de la société pour me ramener illico presto, dit-il récupérant les papiers sur le bureau, voulant soulager l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était infiltrée dans la chambre à son entrée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu me taquines, Robert ne ferait jamais cela, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Pas cette fois ! Cette réunion est trop importante pour lui comme pour moi pour la prendre à la légère, je suis certain qu'il enverrait l'armée pour venir me chercher, sourit-il à son tour

Il était content qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre eux à cause de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et même si lorsqu'il la regardait il pensait toujours à la tenue qu'elle portait sous cette robe il savait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui et que rien, à part leur amitié, ne se passerait entre eux.

\- Je vais surement ne pas rentrer très tôt ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tommy pour parler du club, donc ne m'attends pas, mange sans moi, je mangerai à emporter sur le chemin, dit-il

Felicity rentra dans le dressing pour récupérer une paire de talon, pendant qu'elle les enfilait, une colère s'insinua dans ses muscles, il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir, que si il avait un rendez-vous intime il l'informerait, pourtant il venait de le faire, elle ne croyait pas à son rendez-vous avec Tommy, surtout qu'il ne s'occupait presque plus des affaires liées au club depuis qu'il travaillait avec son père pour Queen Consolidated.

\- Oliver tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me mentir, dit-elle en sortant du dressing

\- Et je t'ai menti à quel propos ?, demanda-t-il étonné de sa soudaine colère.

\- Je t'ai dit avant notre mariage que si tu avais rendez-vous avec une femme je préférais le savoir...Je le comprends tu sais que tu as besoin d'évacuer toute la tension que tu as en toi avec le sexe, répondit-elle

\- Felicity ! Il n'y a et n'aura aucune autre femme pendant le temps que nous serons mariés...Tu sacrifies ton temps, ta vie, une éventuelle relation amoureuse avec un autre homme pour moi pendant ce mariage...Je peux facilement mettre de côté mes besoins pour toi...L'abstinence ne sera pas un problème pour moi je te l'assure.

\- Oliver tu es un homme bien fait de sa personne, qui plaît énormément aux femmes, tu n'as jamais dû connaître un jour d'abstinence dans toute ta vie...Tu n'es pas réellement mon mari, je ne te ferai pas une scène de jalousie si tu me préviens que ce soir tu as un rendez-vous galant avec une autre femme, dit-elle franchement

\- Je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai réellement une réunion avec Tommy après le travail pour parler du club, et je peux te dire que je connais l'abstinence, et que cela ne me dérange pas...Je ne suis plus le même homme qui avait besoin du sexe pour se sentir bien et vivant ou pour évacuer la tension, dit-il

Felicity ancra son regard dans le sien et put voir la sincérité refléter dans ses iris bleus, il ne lui mentait pas, il rencontrait réellement Tommy ce soir. Elle fut tout de même troublée par son aveu sur son abstinence depuis un moment, même si elle savait qu'il n'était plus le playboy d'avant, il était un homme qui devait avoir envie d'une nuit de sexe de temps en temps. Pourtant il continuait à lui certifier qu'il n'aurait aucune rencontre sexuelle pendant leur mariage, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'empêcherait de coucher avec une autre femme pendant leur contrat de mariage qui n'existait que dans le seul but de les aider avec sa famille à ne pas tomber entre les griffes de la mafia italienne, et d'Helena Bertinelli.

Oliver ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre femme car il y en avait qu'une seule dans son cœur et avec qui il aimerait avoir une relation intime. Il lui attrapa la main la serrant maladroitement alors que son esprit l'imaginait encore une fois dans la tenue de dentelle de tout à l'heure.

\- Je te verrai quand je serai à la maison après mon rendez-vous avec Tommy si tu es encore réveillée

\- Je t'attendrai, répondit-elle en le regardant partir de la chambre.

Tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'arriver dans le couloir, elle essaya d'analyser les réactions d'Oliver. Son regard sur elle, la dilatation de ses pupilles alors qu'il parcourait son corps avec ses yeux, ses joues devenant rouge, son malaise de s'être fait attraper la contemplant. Elle savait qu'à présent elle devrait toujours préparer ses vêtements à l'avance avant d'aller se doucher pour éviter à une telle situation d'arriver de nouveau. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans son propre espace de nuit, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait avec une telle passion dans son regard, elle pensa que ce contrat n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

################################

Il était juste après vingt-deux heures, lorsqu'Oliver entra dans le loft après une longue journée au bureau avec son père et son rendez-vous avec Tommy. Il était content que les affaires aux clubs fonctionnent aussi bien, et ils avaient parlé d'ouvrir un nouveau club à Central City pour s'agrandir, ils devaient trouver à présent un gérant pour le nouveau lieu car aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter Star City pour des raisons évidentes.

En quittant le bureau avec son meilleur ami après leur réunion ils avaient dû arrêter une confrontation entre quatre jeunes qui se battaient car l'un d'eux avait osé toucher la petite amie du leader du groupe tout en dansant. Oliver souffrait à présent d'une douleur sur le côté de son corps, Tommy lui avait appliqué de la pommade pour le soulager, mais Oliver était à peu près sûr qu'il avait une sacrée ecchymose au-dessus de sa hanche à cause de l'impact rude quand il était tombé sur le sol très dur de la piste de danse quand un des jeunes l'avait poussé violemment. Il savait qu'il devrait faire attention lorsqu'il rentrerait pour ne pas montrer à sa femme qu'il était blessé, Felicity voudrait être son infirmière pour le guérir et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se contenir si elle le touchait.

Le simple fait de penser à sa femme le ramena à leur rencontre du matin-même dans le couloir, pendant ses moments de pauses dans la journée, pleins d'images d'eux faisant l'amour contre le mur, avec Felicity dans sa dentelle verte passaient dans sa tête. Il avait eu l'impression de ne jamais réussir à arrêter ses pensées pour laisser du répit à son entrejambe qui avait été dur une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle était sa meilleure amie et il n'était pas censé penser à elle de cette façon même si ils partageaient un espace de vie, et qu'ils puissent se voir de nouveau dans diverses situations dans lesquelles l'un ou l'autre pourraient être à moitié nus, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de la regarder et de penser à lui faire l'amour sur toutes les surfaces du loft. Quand il rentra dans leur appartement, il put apercevoir Felicity sur le canapé regardant un film, il trouva cela si doux qu'elle puisse l'attendre pour s'enquérir de sa journée, comme le ferait une femme mariée.

\- Comment vas-tu Felicity ?, Demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans sa direction

\- Ça va bien merci. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Et ta réunion avec Tommy ?, répliqua-t-elle

\- Mon père a décidé qu'une seule réunion n'était pas assez dans la journée, après notre rencontre avec Curtis, qui a des idées surprenantes je peux te l'avouer, nous avons passé toute la journée dans la salle de conférence à écouter les chefs des services faire leur rapport du mois. Quand à ma réunion avec Tommy, elle s'est parfaitement bien passée, nous avons décidé de nous agrandir et d'ouvrir un nouveau club à Central City prochainement, répondit Oliver

\- Je suis contente pour vous que le club fonctionne aussi bien et que vous pensiez à vous agrandir. Cela sera surement du travail en plus mais vous êtes géniaux tous les deux donc je sais que tout se passera bien, dit-elle en faisant le tour du canapé et en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Merci Felicity...Nous devons chercher un gérant à présent car nos vies sont à Star City, dit-il la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Je pourrais vous aider à en trouver un si vous le souhaitez, tu sais que je suis très douée avec mes doigts, dit-elle se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Oliver ne bougea pas de sa place après avoir entendu ces mots, il sentit son corps réagir de nouveau à son insinuation, même si pour elle cela ne signifiait pas la même chose que ce qui se passait dans sa tête, lui l'imaginait à genoux devant lui ses doigts faisant des merveilles à son membre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il devait arrêter de penser à elle de cette façon sinon il ne survivrait pas pendant leur temps ensemble en tant que mari et femme.

Il prit plusieurs souffles pour se remettre de ses rêves érotiques, puis la suivit dans la cuisine où elle commençait à déballer des sacs de restauration chinoise. Felicity n'ayant pas remarqué que sa phrase avait suspendu le temps pour Oliver l'envoyant dans des endroits non appropriés, sortit les petits contenants de nourriture, son mari passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder et se déplaça vers les armoires pour sortir la vaisselle. Elle ouvrit les récipients et plaça un peu de tout sur une assiette avant de le donner à Oliver pour qu'il fasse de même avec son assiette.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin du dîner, mais tu n'as pas eu à attendre que je rentre pour manger mais je l'apprécie cependant, ajouta-t-il rapidement, ne voulant pas que Felicity pense qu'il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec elle.

Au moment où il s'assit il sentit comme un éclair de douleur sur son côté dut à l'ecchymose qu'il avait sur la hanche, il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il put pour éviter de crier mais cela n'empêcha pas un petit bruit de sortir de sa bouche. Felicity s'arrêta de manger, leva son regard vers son meilleur ami et le vit serrer les dents serrant sa fourchette fortement dans sa main ce qui l'inquiéta rapidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver?, demanda-t-elle

Il se réprimanda mentalement d'avoir laissé sortir ce son de sa bouche, il aurait dû être plus fort et supporter la douleur pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui lui arrivait, il bougea sur son siège et la rassura que ce n'était rien, qu'elle pouvait continuer à manger. Avec tous les rêves qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui, si elle le touchait il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il planta sa fourchette dans son assiette pour commencer son repas, mais avant même qu'il puisse mettre celle-ci dans sa bouche pour déguster son repas elle lui reposa la question avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité.

\- Il y a eu une confrontation au club ce soir, avec Tommy nous avons aidé les videurs du club à calmer le jeu mais à un moment je suis tombé fortement sur le sol et ma hanche a cogné le parquet de danse. Si je n'ai rien dit c'est qu'il n'y a rien de grave, Tommy m'a mis de la pommade et cela guérira avec le temps, avoua-t-il.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, sa poitrine se serra et elle pinça les lèvres en posant sa fourchette comprenant qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit sur l'incident si la douleur ne s'était pas manifestée. Et même si elle n'était pas réellement sa femme, elle était sa meilleure amie, elle souhaitait être au courant si il était blessé, il devrait le comprendre. Elle pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de le réprimander sur son silence mais plus tard elle mettrait les choses au clair, elle bougea rapidement de son siège, se positionna en face de lui.

\- Montre-moi où tu as été blessé, dit-elle le fixant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, ce n'est qu'un bleu qui disparaîtra avec le temps, il n'y a pas morts d'homme, tu peux retourner manger à présent, insista Oliver.

Il reconnut la détermination obstinée sur son visage et il sut qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'avoir vu par elle-même sa blessure. Oliver se leva et enleva sa veste, la drapant sur le dossier de sa chaise, il ôta aussi sa cravate, puis déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et la repoussa sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne se retourne lui montrant sa hanche qui lui faisait mal. Felicity déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle tendait la main et lui effleura la peau. Oliver frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau et dut serrer les poings pour ne pas se retourner, la soulever et la prendre rapidement sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Il y a une très grande ecchymose, dit-elle, légèrement contrariée par le fait qu'il n'en avait pas parlé en arrivant tout à l'heure.

\- Felicity cela va guérir, tu sais j'ai eu plusieurs ecchymose dans ma jeunesse quand je me battais avec des gars qui n'étaient pas contents que je leur pique leur copine sous leur nez.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me l'as pas dit, je suis ta femme, Oliver. Je devrais savoir lorsque tu es meurtri, dit-elle en colère.

Techniquement, elle n'était que sa femme selon la loi, mais malgré tout, si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle avait besoin de savoir, elle était amoureuse de lui elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers le congélateur pour lui chercher une pochette de glace pour le soulager.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour une ecchymose Felicity, je ne dois pas tout te dire sur ce qui m'arrive non plus, nous sommes uniquement amis, Oliver répondit réalisant trop tard les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et qui risquaient de la blesser.

Felicity attrapa la pochette de glace dans le congélateur et se retourna pour faire face à Oliver, la colère se montrant sur son visage, elle poussa la pochette contre sa poitrine et se déplaça autour de lui. Elle ne dit aucun mot et secoua sa tête agacée, frustrée et blessée qu'il ait pu lui dire des mots si blessant.

\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît, dit-il en posant la pochette au-dessus de sa hanche.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas réellement ta femme Oliver, mais je suis tout de même ta meilleure amie et ce qui t'arrive m'inquiète énormément...Tu es important...Je...

Elle s'arrêta net quand ils entendirent la sonnette indiquant qu'ils avaient un invité surprise à la porte. Felicity se leva et partit ouvrir à la personne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, elle fut étonnée de trouver Thea derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure de la nuit ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Désolée, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais...

\- Tu ne déranges jamais, vas-y rentre, dit-elle ouvrant la porte en plus grand pour laisser passer le fauteuil

\- Ne referme pas Roy va arriver dans quelques minutes avec nos sacs, répondit la jeune fille brune.

Thea roula son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine heureuse que son frère ait trouvé un appartement accessible à son handicap, quand elle s'approcha du comptoir et vit Oliver avec une pochette de glace sur la hanche elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-elle à son frère en désignant le sac de glace qu'il tenait.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce sont les aléas à être le co-propriétaire d'un club où des confrontations ont lieu de temps en temps, répondit Oliver.

\- Alors dis-nous ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Felicity

La jeune fille commença à leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé dans leur appartement ce soir alors qu'ils étaient partis se coucher. Le locataire du dessus avait eu une énorme fuite dans sa salle de bain à cause d'une des canalisations de sa baignoire qui avait rompu. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte des dégâts, l'eau avait traversé leur plafond s'égouttant dans la chambre comme si il pleuvait dans leur logement.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes de jeunes mariés et que vous préférez être seuls pour consommer votre mariage, mais cela vous dérangerait-il si nous restons pour cette nuit avec Roy. Demain matin le plombier doit venir chez le locataire du dessus et nous pourrons regagner notre appartement plus tard dans la journée...Du moins je l'espère. J'aurais pu aller au manoir mais tu sais comme moi Oliver que ce n'est pas très accessible à une personne en fauteuil, dit-elle

\- Bien sûr Speedy...Tu sais que tu as ta chambre réservée ici, si vous avez besoin de plus de temps vous pourrez rester ici plusieurs nuits, répondit Oliver.

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, il se souvint qu'avec sa meilleure amie ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés, donc ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, il avait sa chambre et elle la sienne. Il réalisa qu'ils devraient partager le même lit pour que sa petite sœur ne réalise pas que leur mariage était tout un stratagème pour les sauver de la mafia italienne. Quelle idée il avait eu en proposant à sa sœur de rester ici plusieurs nuits. Comment allait-il dormir auprès de celle qui détenait son cœur sans avoir la possibilité de la toucher ? De son côté, les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent en comprenant qu'elle devrait partager la chambre d'Oliver et elle avait peur que cela devienne un peu gênant entre eux à cause de ce qui était arrivé ce matin dans le couloir.

\- Merci, vous nous sauvez la vie, je vais aller me coucher, vous pouvez dire à Roy où je suis, elle partit avant que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux n'ait la chance de répondre.

Ils s'assirent de nouveau au comptoir pour finir leur repas, au bout de quelques minutes Felicity s'excusa de son emportement, lui expliquant qu'elle était inquiète qu'il soit blessé et qu'elle était triste qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer qu'il avait reçu un coup pendant une altercation au club. Il s'excusa aussi des mots qu'il lui avait dit, et que si un jour il était de nouveau blessé il ne lui cacherait rien, et que même si ils n'étaient mariés que sur papier, il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie et comme sa femme aussi. Felicity fut touchée par ses mots et lui fit un sourire, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui pour pouvoir parler sans que Thea ne les entendent.

\- Il va falloir faire attention à ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on dit en la présence de ta sœur, murmura Felicity tout en soulevant la pochette de glace pour regarder son ecchymose.

\- Cela va nous permettre de voir si nous réussissons à donner le change pendant son temps avec nous, dit-il se levant prenant la pochette de sa main avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ses lèvres s'attardant un instant sur sa peau.

Felicity comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, ils devraient se comporter comme un couple de jeunes mariés, ce qui signifiait, se toucher, s'embrasser, se regardant avec amour. Elle savait que pour elle cela serait assez facile d'accomplir tous ces gestes, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Oliver soit d'accord de jouer le couple amoureux pendant trop longtemps. Elle sentait qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps à Queen Consolidated ou bien au club pendant que sa sœur serait présente dans leur loft pour éviter d'être en contact avec elle trop souvent.

Ils finirent de manger dans le silence, quand Roy rentra dans le loft ils lui indiquèrent où se trouvait sa petite amie lui expliquant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas lorsqu'il s'excusa à son tour. Après avoir tout placé dans le lave-vaisselle et nettoyé la cuisine, ils montèrent les escaliers se préparant chacun de leur côté pour aller au lit. Felicity se tenait maintenant dans la salle de bain, les mains tenant fermement le lavabo, essayant de se calmer sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir partager un lit avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse mais qui ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Elle laissa échapper un long souffle et se regarda dans le miroir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant ce qu'elle avait pris rapidement de sa commode pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après être rentrée dans la chambre. Elle ne portait rien de sexy, juste un débardeur et un petit short assorti mais elle réalisa que cela ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux alors qu'elle s'éloignait du lavabo, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et qu'elle devait sortir maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas passer la nuit ici, quoique en regardant la baignoire elle se demanda si cela serait confortable si elle dormait dedans. Elle secoua la tête rigolant d'elle-même, c'était si stupide d'avoir peur d'aller se coucher auprès d'Oliver alors qu'elle en rêvait depuis longtemps, elle laissa échapper un souffle court et ouvrit la porte pour enfin sortir de sa cachette.

Oliver se trouvait dans le dressing se changeant en habit de nuit, il mit son pantalon de survêtement noir, retira sa chemise la plaçant dans le bac de linge sale. Il posa la main sur les T-shirt puis se ravisa, il dormait toujours torse nu, il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes car cette nuit serait différente vu qu'il dormirait auprès de sa meilleure amie. Il évita de repenser à la jeune femme dans sa légère tenue de ce matin sinon il aurait un grave problème et devrait passer la nuit dans cette petite pièce pour qu'elle ne réalise pas son état. Il prit plusieurs souffles courts et décida qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher et devait aller se coucher. Quand il sortit du dressing, Felicity faisait de même de la salle de bain ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne s'avance vers le lit.

\- De quel côté dors-tu ?, Demanda-t-elle essayant de lâcher du regard son torse magnifique avec des abdominaux superbes qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser.

Elle déglutit, tourna la tête vers le lit avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur les siens, elle était anxieuse de partager un lit avec Oliver, surtout avec les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle avait peur de se laisser aller pendant la nuit, d'agir pendant son rêve et de se coller à lui, embrassant sa poitrine. Mais ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement, si Roy montait demain matin et la trouvait dans l'autre chambre ils auraient du mal à expliquer pourquoi elle ne dormait pas avec son mari, surtout qu'ils étaient de jeunes mariés comme l'avait notifié Thea.

\- Je peux dormir sur le petit canapé si ça te met plus à l'aise. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce pour quoi tu t'es inscrite, proposa-t-il, voulant lui faciliter la tâche autant que possible.

\- Oliver, si tu penses que je te ferais dormir sur ce minuscule canapé, avec ton ecchymose sur ta hanche, tu es fou, dit-elle avant de croiser son regard.

\- Felicity c'est stupide de se disputer pour cette histoire de lit, nous sommes mariés, même si il n'est pas réel je suis ton mari légalement donc nous pouvons passer une nuit dans le même lit, dit-il souhaitant être aussi confiant que ses paroles surtout avec sa vision d'elle en dentelle dans sa mémoire.

Oliver se mit au lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, gémissant lorsque la douleur dans son côté augmenta, il attrapa la bouteille et les d'anti-inflammatoire sur la table de nuit et en avala quelques-uns avec de l'eau alors qu'il attendait que la jeune femme se couche. Felicity fronça les sourcils se répétant les paroles d'Oliver dans la tête, il faisait beaucoup référence au fait qu'ils étaient réellement mariés et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait sur ce fait. Elle retira les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit avec précaution, ne voulant pas lui donner un coup dans sa blessure, quand elle le vit prendre les médicaments pour calmer la douleur elle lui demanda si ça allait alors qu'elle s'installait bien sur le matelas, Oliver la rassura avant de se coucher sur le dos.

Felicity fixa le plafond essayant de ne pas faire un mouvement, elle ferma les yeux un instant mais des visions d'Oliver se positionnant au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser l'envahirent comme à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, elle savait que c'était idiot, mais elle était tellement consciente de la présence d'Oliver que cela la déstabilisait. Après un moment elle sentit la main d'Oliver prendre la sienne commençant doucement à faire des cercles lent avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Elle réalisa qu'il avait senti son anxiété, alors de cette façon, sans un seul mot prononcé, il la calmait pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Oliver avait entendu la respiration saccadée de Felicity en sachant qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas bouger et le toucher, il comprenait qu'elle puisse être paniquée de dormir à ses côtés, il l'était aussi, mais il souhaitait qu'elle passe une bonne nuit, alors il lui prit la main, lui caressant, la calmant, la rassurant. Lorsqu'il pressa son doigt entre son pouce et son index il entendit un petit gémissement quittant sa gorge, il pressa de nouveau la peau fine et Felicity émit encore un gémissement faible, il sentit son corps réagir et réalisa qu'il devait arrêter tout de suite sinon il se soulèverait sur elle et lui ferait l'amour immédiatement, même avec sa douleur.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir dormir maintenant? murmura-t-il.

\- Je pense que oui, dit-elle doucement, même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête.

Oliver continua à lui caresser la main et le poignet, laissant quelques secondes entre chaque toucher pour qu'elle s'assoupisse. Il pensa que s'il pouvait la distraire des circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient en ce moment, elle se détendrait et pourrait s'égarer dans son sommeil. Felicity sentit son corps se détendre grâce à ses douces caresses, ses paupières se fermèrent tandis que son corps s'alourdissait à la sensation de ses doigts.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il doucement tout en continuant de la masser.

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et quelques secondes plus tard elle se retourna sur le côté et au bout de plusieurs minutes il put l'entendre respirer prouvant qu'elle s'était endormie. Oliver se souleva sur un coude pour la regarder, il resta de cette façon pendant au moins dix minutes, puis doucement il passa ses doigts au-dessus de sa joue et de son épaule sans la toucher ne souhaitant pas la réveiller.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et que je souhaiterais que tu sois réellement ma femme, murmura-t-il très faiblement dans ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Il se coucha de nouveau dans le lit touchant le bout des cheveux de la femme dont il était amoureux puis tira les couvertures et ferma les yeux heureux d'avoir pu aider sa femme pour cette première nuit ensemble, en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

**#########################**

**Une petite dispute, Oliver qui voit Felicity en petite tenue a encore plus envie d'elle. L'arrivée de Thea et Roy les obligent à dormir ensemble. Que va t-il en résulter d'après-vous. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tout les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits et aux guests.**

**Thea et Roy sont présents dans l'appartement de Felicity et Oliver. Que va-t-il se passer ? A vous de lire pour le savoir.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**############################**

Oliver put sentir la chaleur du corps de Felicity près du sien dans le lit, et cela lui donna des frissons sur son corps, il lutta du mieux qu'il put contre l'envie de gémir à sa proximité en essayant sans succès de ne pas respirer l'odeur familière de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Encore une fois, il pensa à ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec sa dentelle verte qui se mariait très bien avec sa peau crémeuse, en fermant les yeux un instant pour se reprendre, il l'imagina déjà décrochant son soutien-gorge pour lui laisser entrevoir sa belle poitrine. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Oliver tendit la main et la posa sur sa cuisse où le drap s'était retiré, juste au-dessus de son short, il laissa ses doigts traîner sous le tissu alors que Felicity ouvrit ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

Tout en fixant son meilleur ami, le corps entier de la jeune femme se recouvrit de chaleur à l'endroit où ses doigts caressaient sa peau alors que sa gorge devint complètement sèche, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle était à peu près sûre que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Oliver observa la rougeur qui s'étendait sur son visage et son cou et il fut heureux qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort pour s'éloigner de lui ou lui demander d'arrêter de la toucher. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les siens il commença à glisser sa main plus haut sous son short à la limite de sa culotte, en l'effleurant du bout du doigt, il put déjà sentir l'humidité imprégner le tissu fin. Il vit son regard se remplir de plaisir à cette douce caresse, il se décala un peu plus vers elle pour prendre le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche.

Felicity ne put empêcher le petit gémissement qui tomba de ses lèvres alors que sa langue traçait sa peau. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine, Oliver pressa des baisers le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres bougèrent au-dessus de son pouls palpitant, il la taquina avec sa langue avant de sucer la peau dans sa bouche. Il continua ses caresses sur sa cuisse quelques secondes avant de passer au-dessus de son short, continuant à monter jusqu'au-dessous de ses seins les effleurant du bout des doigts. Il la sentit prendre une profonde inspiration, entendit son léger gémissement et sut qu'elle était définitivement prête à ne pas arrêter le moment qui allait se produire entre eux.

L'esprit de Felicity était très concentré sur la pression de sa paume contre son ventre alors que ses lèvres continuaient à bouger contre son cou mais elle souhaitait qu'il monte sa main sur ses seins, ne faisant pas que les effleurer cette fois-ci mais en les prenant bien dans sa main. L'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver la fit bouger sa main la descendant lentement sur son bras pour continuer sur sa cuisse et le caresser à son tour, c'était comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps et que son corps était tendu par le besoin. Oliver sourit contre sa peau, noyant à dessein la voix dans sa tête qui criait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il s'en fichait, il la désirait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il serre sa poitrine dans sa paume et il frotta le coussinet de son pouce contre son bourgeon qui était déjà dur, il le fit à nouveau alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

\- Je te veux Felicity ! Tellement. Mais je m'arrêterais si tu décidais que nous ne devions pas franchir ce stade, dit-il, étant aussi clair que possible pour qu'elle n'ait aucun doute

Felicity ne fit pas réellement attention à ses mots dans les premières secondes, la stimulation de son pouce sur son auréole la faisant se cambrer dans sa main, son excitation s'accentuant alors qu'elle laissait échapper un léger gémissement. Alors qu'il continuait à bouger ses doigts sur son sein prenant le bourgeon dur entre ses doigts, elle sentit une douleur se former lentement entre ses cuisses. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour répondre à sa question rapidement et qu'il commence enfin à lui faire l'amour.

\- Je te veux aussi ! Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît, répondit-elle entre deux gémissements

Il lui sourit avant de baisser la tête et de capturer sa bouche sous la sienne, il garda sa main sur sa poitrine, taquinant son bourgeon à travers le mince tissu de son débardeur alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient avidement sur les siennes. Son corps était déjà saturé et la toucher était encore meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et Oliver l'avait énormément imaginé ces derniers temps. Il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour caresser les siennes alors qu'il remontait la main sur sa cuisse pour caresser sa peau nue. Felicity retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, déplaçant son corps vers lui et passant sa main sur sa poitrine nue. Elle brisa le baiser, l'observa une seconde, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir à la sensation de ses mains avant de s'éloigner de lui et de le repousser sur le dos. Tout son corps était en feu et elle le désirait plus que jamais, elle vit la confusion sur son visage, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle chevaucha sa taille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans le matelas de chaque côté de lui et pencha la tête mordillant légèrement sa mâchoire alors qu'une de ses mains glissait et lui caressait le ventre, caressant ses abdominaux.

Il saisit l'ourlet de son débardeur dans ses mains et le souleva par-dessus sa tête, le jetant de côté avant de lui sourire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'ils parcouraient ses courbes et qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus dur et ne rêvait que d'être rapidement à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais c'était la femme qu'il aimait et Oliver n'était pas sur le point de se précipiter, surtout quand il avait fantasmé à ce sujet plus que tout depuis leur mariage. Il balança doucement ses hanches contre les siennes, voulant qu'elle sente à quel point il la désirait, les hanches de Felicity s'enfoncèrent dans son corps alors qu'un petit gémissement la quitta. Voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir, Oliver inversa leurs positions de manière à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha et réclama sa bouche dans un autre baiser frénétique alors qu'il agrippait la ceinture de son short et de sa culotte entre ses doigts. Oliver les fit glisser sur ses jambes, mais ne rompit pas le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air pour respirer. Respirant fort, il se recula, ses yeux errant sur elle, contemplant son corps de déesse.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il avec révérence.

Felicity rougit de ses louanges, elle tendit la main et la passa sur son bras doucement alors que son rythme cardiaque se répercutait dans ses oreilles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu la regarder de cette façon et cela ne faisait que lui faire davantage envie de lui. Oliver écarta ses genoux et s'installa dans l'espace entre eux alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de son ventre puis ses cuisses qu'il mordilla. Il s'installa bien, continua ses assauts à la limite de l'endroit où elle désirait être touchée, il posa rapidement son bras sur sa taille lorsque son corps se cambra sur le lit. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa bouche sur sa cuisse et elle inspira brusquement tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait et tombait rapidement. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la toucher et s'il ne le faisait pas bientôt, elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle pourrait brûler par combustion spontanée à cause du désir qui lui vrillait le ventre. Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et prit son intimité en coupe, gémissant contre sa peau quand il sentit à quel point elle était humide, son membre tremblait alors qu'il avait très envie de s'enterrer dans sa chaleur.

Oliver la regarda alors qu'il bougeait et passait sa langue sur elle, goûtant son humidité, sa bouche se dirigea vers son clitoris gonflé, il passa sa langue dessus alors qu'il utilisait ses doigts pour séparer ses plis, glissant facilement deux doigts dans son canal. Quand ils sortirent et entrèrent dans celui-ci déjà très humide, il put sentir ses parois intérieures le serrer et il pensa que cela ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour la pousser par-dessus bord. Il accéléra la cadence alors qu'il prenait son clitoris dans sa bouche et le suçait, les gémissements de sa femme devinrent de plus en plus fort alors que son corps se cambrait sur le lit en cherchant sa bouche, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense que les sentiments qu'il créait en elle. Une de ses mains agrippa sa tête pour le maintenir à sa place et l'autre s'éleva contre la tête de lit s'accrochant aux barreaux. Elle haleta et se tordit sous lui alors qu'une forte pression s'installa dans son bas-ventre, son nom tomba de ses lèvres encore et encore alors qu'elle haletait. Elle sentit sa langue bouger contre elle alors qu'il aspirait plus fort sur son clitoris et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle hurla son nom, son corps se soulevant du lit alors qu'elle venait fort, le plaisir la traversant.

Elle ferma les yeux, son corps frissonnant sous lui alors que ses cuisses essayaient par réflexe de se fermer autour de sa tête. Sa bouche continua de bouger sur sa peau sensible, l'action entraînant son orgasme alors que les sensations l'envahissaient, faisant tomber de doux gémissements de sa gorge. Il sentit ses cuisses se resserrer autour de sa tête et Oliver passa doucement la main sur sa peau, essayant de la faire se détendre alors qu'il relevait la tête et croisait son regard. Sa peau était rouge et elle respirait fort, sa main toujours serrée autour de la tête de lit. Il lui sourit alors qu'il remontait le long de son corps, tendant la main pour repousser ses cheveux de son visage avant de frotter son nez contre le sien puis de l'embrasser. Il rompit le baiser une minute plus tard et posa son front contre le sien tout en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il y avait une partie de lui qui pensait qu'ils devraient parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, mais il repoussa cette voix, se concentrant sur sa femme à la place.

\- As-tu une idée de ce que cela me fait de te voir venir pour moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il traînait de nouveau sa main sur son côté, frottant ses doigts contre sa poitrine.

Elle n'émit aucun sons pour répondre mais glissa sa main sur son ventre, descendant plus bas jusqu'à la ceinture de son boxer, elle s'arrêta une seconde tout en le fixant et lui souriant avant de glisser sa main sous le vêtement et d'enrouler sa paume autour de son membre durci, caressant lentement sa longueur. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de respirer, il lui prit le poignet pour lui soulever la main mais elle serra son membre le caressant avec son pouce à nouveau et il gémit. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler à quel point ce serait embarrassant s'il se perdait dans son contact. Oliver ouvrit les yeux et déplaça sa main ne lui laissant pas le choix cette fois-ci, il prit sa poitrine dans sa paume et caressa son bourgeon avec son pouce la faisant se mouvoir contre lui de nouveau, un léger gémissement tombant de ses lèvres. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et poussa son boxer vers le bas avec ses mains puis ses pieds alors qu'elle rencontrait son regard, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à nouveau remarquant le désir pour elle qui s'y reflétait.

\- Je te veux maintenant. Fais-moi l'amour Oliver, murmura-t-elle en passant son pouce sur la tête de son membre lorsqu'elle remontait sa main, soulevant une jambe et traînant son pied sur son mollet, puis l'arrière de sa cuisse, rapprochant son corps du sien.

\- Bébé, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de me toucher ou ça va être fini avant que ça commence, Oliver posa un baiser dans son cou et croisa son regard.

Oliver se déplaça, serrant son sexe dans sa main pour se calmer et s'aligna à son entrée, il se frotta contre elle, baignant son corps dans son jus avant de commencer lentement à se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle. Il essaya de se tenir immobile pour lui laisser un moment pour s'adapter, il glissa sa main entre eux et massa son clitoris. Dès qu'il sentit son corps commencer à se desserrer, il commença à bouger ses hanches, s'enfonçant lentement dans elle alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassait une fois de plus sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser, déplaçant sa bouche sur la sienne, l'ouvrant et l'approfondissant alors qu'elle glissait un bras sous le sien et autour de son dos, laissant ses ongles légèrement glisser sur sa peau alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les sensations qu'éprouvait son corps aux assauts d'Oliver. Elle écarta les jambes plus largement, pencha la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller et gémit alors qu'elle soulevait ses hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, le faisant sombrer plus profondément à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Oliver !, elle haleta tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- Felicity !, cria-t-il en commençant à bouger ses hanches plus rapidement.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son contrôle lui échapper et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle viendrait encore une fois et avant lui. Il baissa la tête, pressant des baisers sur chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il put atteindre alors qu'il continuait à entrer et sortir de son corps, prenant de la vitesse alors qu'il massait son clitoris, le pinçant entre ses doigts. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait des mots pour décrire à quel point il était agréable d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, il commença à bouger encore plus vite alors que ses hanches se posaient contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles intérieurs recommencer à pulser et il ajouta plus de pression à son clitoris gonflé alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi te voir venir encore une fois bébé, murmura-t-il.

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, un léger éclat de sueur recouvrit son corps, son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la pression s'enroulait dans son ventre et lorsque ses doigts lui pincèrent le clitoris, elle ne put plus se retenir. Son corps se cambra sous le sien quand elle vint, criant son nom, ses muscles intérieurs se contractant et se resserrant autour de son membre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le plaisir se répandait dans tout son corps. Oliver continua de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle alors que son corps se détendait contre le lit, des gémissements lui tombèrent de la gorge alors qu'il était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Oliver s'enfonça en elle encore plus rapidement, sentit ses muscles intérieurs se presser autour de lui et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour l'envoyer au bord du gouffre. Son corps se raidit, ses hanches bougèrent de façon irrégulière alors que son nom lui échappait des lèvres lorsque sa libération se produisit.

Oliver enfouit son visage dans son cou, haletant difficilement contre sa peau alors que son cœur battait frénétiquement contre le mur de sa poitrine. Il garda ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. La salle était remplie des bruits de leur respiration et après quelques minutes, Oliver se déplaça pour ne pas l'écraser, tira sa femme avec lui alors qu'il se roulait sur le dos et la laissait s'étendre sur sa poitrine.

\- C'était incroyable, murmura-t-il, pressant un baiser contre sa tempe.

Il se laissa aller et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux, se blottissant plus près de Felicity alors qu'il sentait déjà son corps commencer à s'endormir. Après quelques heures le son de son téléphone vibrant contre la table de nuit tira Oliver d'un sommeil profond et il tendit la main, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il cherchait le téléphone. Sa main se referma dessus et il le tira vers lui, ouvrant un œil pour regarder l'identité de l'appelant. C'était en fait un texto de sa sœur l'informant qu'ils allaient prendre le petit-déjeuner en bas, il jeta le téléphone sur le côté voulant prendre de nouveau sa femme dans ses bras pour lui faire de nouveau l'amour comme cette nuit.

La confusion s'empara de lui alors qu'il posa son bras autour de sa taille et s'aperçut qu'elle était encore habillée alors qu'il se rappelait lui avoir retiré ses vêtements de nuit pour accéder enfin à son envie de lui faire l'amour. C'était-elle réveillée après leur nuit magique se demanda-t-il. Quand il passa sa main sur son propre corps et réalisa que lui aussi avait encore son boxer la réalité vint le percuter de plein fouet et il voulut hurler que cela n'était pas juste. Cela avait été qu'un rêve...Un putain de rêve où il s'imaginait lui faire l'amour. Il ferma les yeux voulant retourner dans ce rêve merveilleux où il n'avait pas peur de lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux lentement sentant le bras d'Oliver se serrer contre sa taille, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna lentement jusqu'à faire face à Oliver, son bras lourd autour de son corps. Elle déglutit, hésitant avant de tendre la main et de la passer sur sa poitrine nue. Elle retira sa main presque immédiatement, l'embarras la traversant alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à le toucher pendant son sommeil, elle devait juste sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Oliver resserra son emprise pressant son corps contre le sien ce qui l'empêcha de faire un seul mouvement, elle le vit enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller lui montrant qu'il se réveillait aussi.

\- As-tu toujours mal à ta hanche ?, Demanda-t-elle, la voix calme, alors qu'elle gardait son ton complètement désinvolte pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble.

\- J'ai encore un peu mal, mais rien de grave, répondit-il

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et réalisa que son corps était serré contre le sien, son premier instinct fut de la tenir encore plus proche comme dans son rêve, mais Oliver se rendit compte qu'il ne devrait pas en profiter. Il regarda les doigts de Felicity bouger sur son bras, appréciant son toucher doux, une voix dans l'arrière de sa tête lui indiqua qu'il devrait se lancer comme dans son songe, mais il l'ignora. Elle était sa meilleure amie et sa femme sur un contrat de mariage mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait le droit de lui faire l'amour bien qu'ils soient proches.

\- Veux-tu être la première à prendre la douche?, demanda-t-il

Son esprit revint par inadvertance au matin précédent lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa meilleure amie dans le couloir à moitié vêtue, ce qui le ramena à son rêve érotique. Oliver déglutit difficilement, soudainement très conscient de son corps souple pressé contre le sien.

\- Tu peux y aller en premier, cela ferait du bien à ta blessure, dit-elle doucement, sa main tombant et brossant accidentellement sa poitrine.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux pendant que je prends une douche ou bien aller déjeuner avec ma sœur et Roy en bas, dit-il

Oliver faisait tout son possible pour ignorer les pensées qui lui traversèrent la tête, comme l'emmener sous la douche et lui faire l'amour comme dans son rêve. Son esprit était apparemment déterminé à aller dans des endroits où il n'était pas censé se rendre et Oliver était à peu près sûr qu'il n'était pas autorisé à autant fantasmer sur sa meilleure amie. Ce qui était très difficile en ce moment avec sa main caressant sa poitrine et sa hanche où se trouvait l'ecchymose.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand je la touche ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en croisant son regard.

La douleur était à peu près la dernière chose dans l'esprit d'Oliver lorsque sa main passa sur sa poitrine, caressant légèrement sa peau, il déglutit de nouveau très fort et se força à ne plus penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si il ne se retenait pas. Elle était sa femme seulement aux yeux des autres.

\- Je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il soulagé quand sa voix ne trahit pas ses pensées.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle avant de frotter son pouce de nouveau sur sa poitrine avant de reculer sa main.

Elle bougea sa jambe et son genou se frotta accidentellement contre son membre, Oliver ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle son esprit en ébullition surtout avec toutes ces images d'eux ensemble dans ce lit. Il fit tout son possible pour se calmer ne souhaitant pas qu'elle réalise qu'il la désirait tant. Pendant un moment fugace son cerveau commença à suggérer qu'il pourrait rendre réel son rêve, mais il chassa vite cette idée folle avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de le pousser à faire une bêtise.

\- Je vais aller à la douche, dit-il se levant voulant s'éloigner de la tentation

Il se dirigea vers la commode et récupéra un boxer et un t-shirt, évitant de la regarder allongée dans son lit, si enivrante, si sexy, si désirable. Lorsqu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain il sut que la journée serait très longue, surtout si il devait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments. Il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas se retrouver très longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle en même temps que sa sœur et Roy, de cette façon il n'aurait pas à devoir lui montrer trop d'affections devant eux. En passant sa main sur sa barbe et ses cheveux il se demanda comment il avait pu penser que cela serait si facile de feindre un mariage avec sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle était si adorable, si belle, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il rêvait que tout ce subterfuge soit en faîtes très réel. Il se doucha, s'habilla pendant qu'elle se douchait, descendit les escaliers rapidement, embrassa sa sœur lui inventant une urgence au bureau et sortit du loft avant que sa femme ne soit sorti de la salle de bain.

######################################

Thea et Roy s'étaient retrouvés seuls ce matin dans l'appartement de son frère assez rapidement vu qu'il était parti pour Queen Consolidated sans petit déjeuner avec eux et que sa femme avait quitté les lieux il y a une heure une mine assez déconfite sur le visage en apprenant son départ précipité. Ils venaient de recevoir un message de leur propriétaire leur annonçant que demain ils pourraient regagner leur appartement les réparations étant en court. Ils avaient mangé ensemble le midi, son petit ami l'ayant aidé à préparer un plateau repas, à présent c'était le début de l'après-midi et ils regardaient un film. La jeune fille brune se tourna au milieu de celui-ci vers son petit ami voulant savoir s'il avait remarqué comme elle le malaise entre son frère et sa femme.

\- Roy ! Penses-tu qu'Oliver et Felicity ont eu une dispute avant notre arrivée hier soir ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pourquoi as-tu de telles pensées chérie ? Ils sont mariés depuis peu, ils doivent faire autre chose que se disputer, répondit-il tout en continuant de regarder l'écran de télévision.

\- Je sais mais je trouve cela étrange cette urgence pour la compagnie...Pas toi ?

\- Tu sais que de travailler avec ton père doit-être stressant, répondit-il

\- Mais tu as vu le regard de Felicity ce matin, elle était étonnée qu'il soit parti et son regard était si triste Roy.

\- Thea c'est leur vie, cela ne nous concerne pas, répondit-il en tournant enfin son visage vers elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que ce mariage ait été si rapide après que maman nous l'ait annoncé ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dit-elle voulant lui montrer son point

\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Felicity, que cherches-tu à prouver ? demanda-t-il

La jeune fille brune adorait sa belle-sœur, elle était très gentille, l'aidant à l'association dès qu'elle le pouvait, c'était pour cela qu'elle était inquiète pour leur couple, elle ne voulait pas que tout soit déjà fini. En arrivant hier soir elle avait pu sentir qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre eux, mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle était partie se coucher sans analyser la situation. Et même si Roy lui disait qu'elle imaginait probablement une dispute, elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient toujours dans leur petite bulle de jeunes mariés, surtout à cause de leur réaction de ce matin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son compagnon que l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre et qu'elle put voir rentrer son frère dans le loft. Elle sourit en sachant qu'elle pourrait peut-être avoir des réponses de l'intéressé lui-même.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Oliver s'avançant vers le canapé pour embrasser sa sœur avant de saluer Roy et de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Oui ! Nous pourrons rentrer demain, le propriétaire nous as appelé tout à l'heure, répondit le petit ami de sa sœur.

\- Mais nous pouvons allez à l'hôtel ce soir si il se passe quelque chose de mauvais entre Felicity et toi que vous voulez régler seul, dit Thea nonchalamment

Oliver fut surpris pas la remarque de sa sœur mais il comprit d'où cela venait, pourquoi elle se posait des questions sur son couple avec sa femme. Lui qui croyait réussir à duper tout le monde il avait bien tort, au vu de la réaction de Thea et du regard de Roy se posant surement la même question. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point lui et sa meilleure amie échouaient avec cette histoire de mariage si sa propre sœur s'était rendu compte de leur malaise à se retrouver dans la même pièce.

Ils étaient des jeunes mariés bon sang, ce matin ils auraient dû arriver main dans la main en descendant les escaliers, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils avaient surement passé la nuit à se câliner, ils auraient dû s'embrasser avant de se quitter. Il avait été si perturbé par leur rapprochement, par son rêve érotique si réel qu'il avait fait l'idiot en quittant le loft sans un baiser à sa femme devant sa sœur. Maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient eu une dispute hier. Son cerveau passait en revue toutes les excuses possibles qu'il pourrait lui donner pour qu'elle ne réalise pas que toute leur histoire n'était pas réelle.

\- Non tu peux rester ce soir cela ne nous dérangera pas tu sais, puis rien de mal se passe entre Felicity et moi, répondit-il

\- Merci...Tu sais je parlais avec Roy et je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais même pas que vous sortiez ensemble avec Felicity avant le mariage. Comment est-elle passée de ta meilleure amie à la femme que tu as voulu épouser ?, Demanda-t-elle, curieuse

Oliver pensait que sa petite sœur allait arrêter ses questions mais il n'aurait pas eu plus tort, et ce n'était probablement pas malin que lui et Felicity n'aient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils allaient dire aux gens au sujet de leur relation. La presse n'avait jamais été un problème vu qu'ils ne répondaient jamais à leurs questions sur leur passé, sur leurs relations, mais cela n'allait évidemment pas être si facile devant Thea. Il mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de répondre à la question.

\- Tu sais que notre amitié s'est construite naturellement, et de tomber amoureux s'est fait tout aussi naturellement, après un certain moment ensemble je ne voulais plus cacher notre relation, donc nous avons simplement décidé qu'il était inutile de cacher ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, déclara-t-il

Oliver espérait que cela suffirait à satisfaire la curiosité de sa sœur, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler à sa meilleure amie et qu'ils puissent proposer un meilleur plan sur leur façon de s'être rapproché.

\- Alors pourquoi ce matin tu es parti si vite que j'aurais cru que tu avais le feu aux fesses ?, Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Ecoute, si tu dois savoir, hier elle me faisait la tête car je ne l'avais pas prévenu que j'avais été blessé au club, mais tout va bien maintenant. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter Thea

\- Bon je suis rassurée car j'adore ta femme Oliver, et je trouve qu'elle te rend encore meilleur, dit-elle un sourire lui étirant les lèvres.

Avant qu'Oliver puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte fut ouverte et Felicity entra dans le loft avec quelques sacs de Big Belly Burger dans une main et deux sacs de course dans l'autre. Elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Oliver, Thea et Roy la regarder.

\- Salut chérie, dit Oliver

Il se leva du canapé et traversa la pièce en direction de sa meilleure amie lui prenant les sacs et les emmenant dans la cuisine, Oliver supposait que sa sœur les surveillait toujours. Il posa les sacs sur le comptoir avant de faire un pas vers Felicity et de passer son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, lui dit Oliver, lui envoyant un regard qui lui disait de simplement le suivre dans sa démarche.

Il lui attrapa la nuque, se pencha, appuya fermement sa bouche contre la sienne. Oliver n'avait pas embrassé Felicity depuis leur mariage et il espérait vraiment qu'elle était prête à donner un spectacle puisqu'ils avaient des spectateurs à convaincre. Le baiser la surprit, mais cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour s'approcher de lui et lui saisir la taille alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne, lui permettant d'approfondir ce baiser, alors qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche. Quand elle se retira finalement, son cœur battait à tout rompre, les personnes présentes dans le loft oubliées alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'homme devant elle.

Elle avait passé presque toute la matinée à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé exactement dans la chambre pour qu'il quitte le loft sans lui dire au revoir. Elle avait ressassé les minutes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le lit ne comprenant pas son comportement si éloigné avant de partir se doucher. Elle était tellement concentrée sur Oliver qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Thea les observait attentivement. Oliver posa son front contre le sien, sa main tenant toujours sa hanche, les yeux rivés aux siens, alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout son corps semblait redevenir conscient de sa présence, exactement comme quand elle était dans son lit pressée contre lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux complètement vêtus et ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais Oliver avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la femme dans ses bras, s'imaginant la déshabiller pour lui faire l'amour dans la cuisine. Il laissa sa main glisser de sa joue dans ses cheveux pour enrouler les mèches autour de ses doigts. La sensation de ses doigts glissant contre sa peau et dans ses cheveux la distrayait, à son tour elle passa une main sur son bras et elle prit sa joue en coupe, posant son pouce sur la peau puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Avez-vous remarqué que vous n'êtes pas seul ?, demanda Thea heureuse de voir qu'elle s'était trompée et que les choses se passaient bien entre eux.

Oliver ignora sa sœur et répondit au baiser de sa femme, il déplaça sa bouche sur la sienne et quand elle laissa échapper un petit bruit au fond de sa gorge, il faillit oublier qu'ils ne s'embrassaient que pour faire croire à Thea que leur mariage était bien réel. Se forçant à se reculer, Oliver ancra son regard à celui de Felicity souhaitant pouvoir retourner à leur baiser mais sachant qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour le spectacle, il fit un sourire en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Je suis contente que tout aille bien entre vous...Nous allons vous laisser seuls maintenant, déclara Thea faisant un signe à Roy de la raccompagner dans leur chambre.

Alors que la sœur de son meilleur ami quittait le salon avec son compagnon, Felicity ne prit pas la peine de sortir de ses bras alors qu'ils n'étaient plus présents avec eux, appréciant la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il ne bougea pas pour la lâcher non plus, choisissant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne devrait pas profiter de ce moment uniquement car il n'était pas pressé de quitter ses bras.

\- Thea m'a demandé comment nous étions passés de simples amis à une relation amoureuse. Je lui ai expliqué que cela était venu naturellement mais je pense que nous devrions trouver une histoire sur la façon dont cela est arrivée pour être prêt quand une autre personne nous le demandera un jour, déclara-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu as eu raison de trouver cette réponse et sur le fait que nous devrions trouver une histoire, dit-elle alors que son pouce caressait le côté de son cou.

Oliver acquiesça. distrait par son toucher doux, alors que son esprit commençait à voyager dans des endroits où il ne devrait plus jamais aller si il ne voulait plus se retrouver comme ce matin à s'échapper du loft à cause de la tension qui s'était amplifiée dut à son rêve de cette nuit. La main d'Oliver se resserra sur sa hanche, ses doigts la caressant à travers le tissu de sa jupe, les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent à nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il lui fallut une maîtrise énorme pour ne pas se jeter sur lui alors même qu'elle sentait ses doigts se resserrer sur sa hanche.

\- As-tu mangé ce midi ? J'ai rapporté un peu de Big Belly Burger si tu veux, dit-elle doucement, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, merci, dit Oliver.

Pas pour la nourriture en tout cas, pensa-t-il luttant contre l'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau. Il roula des yeux contre son incapacité à se contrôler près d'elle puis à contrecœur fit un pas en arrière pour ramasser les sacs qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir. Il devait trouver une chose à faire pour s'empêcher de la reprendre dans les bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour comme dans son rêve. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre sa sœur que rien de mal ne se passait entre lui et sa femme mais à quel prix.

D'avoir embrassé Felicity, d'avoir senti ses courbes contre son corps n'avait pas aidé à atténuer son envie d'elle...Bien au contraire. Et il ne savait pas si il réussirait à résister encore longtemps, il devait s'éloigner d'elle, ne plus passer autant de temps en sa compagnie sinon il risquerait de briser sa résolution de ne pas lui faire l'amour. C'était mieux pour eux, ils étaient meilleurs amis, le mariage était fictif, il devait s'en rappeler, si il compliquait les choses entre eux il n'arriverait jamais à lui rendre sa liberté après le divorce.

**#########################**

**Oliver fait un rêve. Thea pose des questions qui oblige les deux amis à s'embrasser. Oliver prend la décision de s'éloigner de Felicity. Est-ce une bonne idée ?**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci aux inscrits et aux guest pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et contente que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant.**

**Oliver s'est-il éloigné de Felicity...Si oui quelles en vont-être les conséquences.**

**Le dernier mot à ma shinobu24, un grand merci pour ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################**

Oliver claqua la portière de la voiture, le son résonna dans le garage silencieux avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, une main levée pour desserrer sa cravate tandis que l'autre appuyait sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes. Il entra à l'intérieur, laissa échapper un long soupir alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur arrière de l'ascenseur. La dernière semaine avait été un désastre à Queen Consolidated, à cause des Bertinelli qui n'avait pas reculé comme ils l'avaient cru qu'ils feraient après son mariage avec Felicity. Il ne savait pas comment Helena avait réussi à retourner chaque membres du conseil d'administration contre lui, mais à présent Oliver devait se battre à chaque étape d'une nouvelle idée qu'il leur proposait. Même un dossier tout simple devenait compliqué pour obtenir leur approbation. Les seuls dossiers qui étaient acceptés par le conseil concernait les contrats qu'ils passaient avec Franck Bertinelli, son père et lui ne savaient plus comment gérer la situation.

En plus des problèmes dans sa société, la tension évidente qu'il ressentait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il était proche de sa femme n'arrangeait pas la situation. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait épousé Felicity et son envie d'elle ne s'était pas du tout estompée. Ils avaient dû passer des nuits supplémentaires ensemble lorsque sa sœur avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu et de la sentir près de lui, sentant sa chaleur, son odeur l'entourer le rendait fou. Et les rêves érotiques ne s'étaient pas arrêtés non plus, la différence c'est qu'il savait à présent lorsqu'il se réveillait que ce n'était pas réel, il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de douche froide qu'il avait pris depuis ce mois de mariage.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était que l'attention des médias avait finalement commencé à s'estomper; la presse s'ennuyant de plus en plus avec leurs routines et le fait que Felicity n'avait pas son ventre qui avait gonflé, faisait que leur mariage ne les intéressait plus ce qui était bien pour eux. Oliver était reconnaissant de pouvoir au moins sortir en public plus souvent sans être victime d'un essaim de journaliste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Oliver se poussa du mur et entra dans le couloir l'emmenant au loft, quand il rentra dans l'appartement il était surpris de ne pas voir sa femme dans le salon où elle se trouvait normalement quand il rentrait à la maison.

En entendant du bruit dans la cuisine il tourna la tête, tout en s'avançant il retira sa cravate et enleva sa veste dans le processus déposant tout sur un des fauteuils. Felicity qui n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée, continuait à regarder la cuisson de son poulet dans le four espérant qu'il serait bien cuit. Oliver lui avait donné des cours de cuisine depuis leur mariage et elle s'en sortait pas mal trouvait-elle.

\- Salut, dit-il en posant sa hanche contre le comptoir

\- Salut comment s'est passée ta journée?, Demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs quand je travaillais avec Tommy dans le club, admit-il.

\- Le conseil t'en a fait voir encore de toutes les couleurs ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait mais il va vraiment falloir trouver rapidement si je ne veux pas être exclu de la société par ces idiots, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar pour se verser du scotch. Comment était ta journée?, demanda-t-il

\- Ma journée fut bonne, nous avançons bien sur la création de la puce avec Curtis, il est si doué que c'est agréable de travailler avec lui, dit-elle en le regardant finir son verre.

Felicity pouvait voir la tension dans son corps et elle voulait désespérément l'aider à l'atténuer. Elle avait fait pas mal de recherche pour trouver comment Helena avait pu corrompre les membres du conseil d'administration mais pour l'instant elle n'avait rien pu trouver.

\- Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est ce qu'il pense de notre mariage. Ils étaient si heureux au départ que je me sois installé avec une gentille fille mais à présent ils pensent que c'est un stratagème de ta part pour me voler mon entreprise. Ils disent que tu m'as séduit avec tes attributs, que je n'ai pas su résister à une belle femme, et que tu m'as fait du chantage pour que je t'épouse. Peut-être que je devrais être impressionné de voir à quel point ils pensent que je suis idiot pour que je ne comprenne pas tes plans si ils étaient réels, dit-il avec colère.

\- Oliver ! C'est Helena qui leur a mis cela en tête, c'est elle qui doit leur faire du chantage...Mais je te jure que je vais la démasquer, dit-elle alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui

\- A la prochaine collecte de fond pour une des associations que Queen Consolidated supporte tu peux venir avec moi pour essayer de leur faire comprendre que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme...Je suis sûr que dès qu'ils seront en ta présence ils seront sous ton charme, dit-il

\- Je ne sais pas si je les charmerai mais je leur expliquerai qu'ils font fausse route sur notre mariage, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je n'en doute pas que tu y arriveras, dit Oliver

Felicity commença à mettre tout en place pour qu'ils commencent à dîner, Oliver leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'elle préparait, il lui demanda mais elle ne lui répondit pas continuant à tout installer.

\- J'ai préparé ton poulet cordon bleu, avec du riz cuit à la vapeur, répondit-elle enfin en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Felicity tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout cela pour moi, dit-il

\- Je sais que ce qui arrive avec le conseil te mine, donc je veux que tu puisses te détendre le temps que tu te trouves à la maison. Je veux prendre soin de mon mari. Alors ce soir, tu vas me laisser prendre soin de toi, d'accord?

Oliver ne savait pas trop quoi dire, d'habitude quand il avait une mauvaise journée il se confiait à Tommy, quoique en ce moment il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans son histoire avec Queen Consolidated. Son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu que se marier à Felicity ne serait pas facile, car en plus de ses sentiments pour elle, il devait se battre contre Helena qui n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu. Oliver ne voulait pas mettre Tommy sous le radar de la mafia italienne, ainsi que Sara. Et même si il avait toujours eu son ami pour se confier, il n'était certainement pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un qui voulait réellement prendre soin de lui et l'aider à se sentir mieux après une mauvaise journée. La seule autre personne à avoir tenu un rôle similaire avait été Raisa lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il se disputait avec ses parents.

\- Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

Il fit le contour du comptoir et attrapa Felicity dans ses bras la serrant contre sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes, mais comme à chaque fois ce simple geste lui donnait envie d'encore plus, alors après lui avoir déposer un baiser sur la tempe il s'éloigna et reprit sa place sur le tabouret prêt à manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. Il attendit qu'elle distribue la nourriture puis attrapa sa fourchette.

\- Cela sent très bon et je suis sûr que c'est aussi très goûteux, dit-il

Oliver prit une bouchée du poulet, mâcha, avala et envoya un sourire dans la direction de sa meilleure amie reprenant tout de suite une seconde bouchée tellement c'était savoureux. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne dirent plus aucun mot, Oliver dégustant son dîner que sa femme avait fait pour lui. De nouveau il réalisa qu'il aimerait que sa vie soit réelle, que son mariage avec Felicity ne soit pas juste un contrat signé pour sauver sa peau d'une famille de mafieux. Il pensa tristement que dans un an peut-être deux si il arrivait à pousser un peu le divorce il perdrait tout cela et serait de nouveau seul. Sa Felicity le quitterait et épouserait un autre homme, surement ce Ray Palmer qui était intéressé par elle depuis longtemps.

Il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments pour que tout cela continue de cette façon pendant toute leur vie, mais c'était son choix de ne rien dire, elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, et il était certain que Ray pourrait lui donner. Il avait commencé son éloignement rentrant plus tard le soir, des fois si tard qu'elle dormait déjà, mais certain soir comme aujourd'hui il rentrait plus tôt pour avoir la chance de la voir, elle lui manquait et cela lui faisait mal de s'éloigner d'elle, mais c'était pour le bien de leur amitié.

#################################

Cela faisait un mois depuis le repas avec Oliver où Felicity avait décidé de trouver la moindre preuve qu'Helena avait fait du chantage aux membres du conseil d'administration. Elle était assise au comptoir de la cuisine son ordinateur devant elle, feuilletant les dossiers qu'elle avait pu pirater chez Franck Bertinelli mais pour le moment rien n'était illégale, ni ne donnait des informations sur ce qui avait poussé les membres du conseil de Queen Consolidated à se retourner contre les Queens. Elle décida qu'elle devait chercher ailleurs, plus loin, devant pirater la mafia italienne, elle était persuadée qu'Helena s'était tournée vers son oncle Don Bertinelli pour pouvoir faire peur aux personnes du conseil. Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'ils puissent refuser toutes les idées d'Oliver.

Ils avaient même bloqué il y a deux semaines leur travail sur la puce pour son association alors qu'ils avaient chacun versé un don assez conséquent pour le Centre Speedy. Elle était très frustrée par cette affaire, et ce n'était que le bas de ses frustrations, le haut de l'iceberg étant le comportement d'Oliver envers elle depuis leur dîner. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de la sonnette.

Elle se dirigea vers l'interphone vidéo qu'Oliver avait fait installer dans tous les cinq lofts de l'immeuble il y a un mois et appuya sur le bouton. Elle fut heureuse de voir le visage de sa sœur dans le petit écran, elle appuya sur le bouton pour la laisser rentrer et posa une main sur sa robe pendant qu'elle l'attendait dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Sara sortit de l'ascenseur et adressa un sourire à sa sœur se dépêchant de la serrer dans ses bras ne l'ayant pas vu depuis deux semaines.

\- Salut petite sœur ! J'espérais que tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi aujourd'hui afin que nous puissions parler de comment se passe ton mariage, demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans le loft

\- Es-tu venu juste pour cela ou bien tu veux parler d'autres choses Sara... ? Car tu sais il y a d'autres discussion que celui de mon mariage avec Oliver, répondit-elle énervée en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Oh ! Quelqu'un est très énervé aujourd'hui...Alors dis-moi comment tu-vas ? demanda-t-elle s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils, posant son sac sur le sol et croisant les jambes devant elle.

\- Tout va bien Sara...Oliver est adorable et j'aime être mariée à lui, dit-elle ironiquement sans la regarder.

Sara regarda sa sœur un moment sans rien dire, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardée lorsqu'elle avait répondu à sa question, que sa voix était tendue, et qu'elle lui avait menti lorsqu'elle lui avait certifié que tout se passait bien. Elle connaissait Felicity depuis dix ans, elle savait reconnaître ses gestes, ses regards, et quand elle n'osait pas la regarder cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler d'un événement qui était arrivé avec son mari. Elle décida de la faire parler pour trouver le problème.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas consommé votre mariage, cela compliquerait votre amitié, dit Sara, ignorant le malaise de sa sœur en la voyant rougir.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Oliver n'est pas vraiment mon mari, nous ne sommes que des amis, donc pas de sexe entre nous, dit-elle en croisant les jambes

\- Es-tu heureuse avec Oliver, Felicity?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je suppose que oui, Oliver et moi sommes amis, alors bien sûr nous sommes bien ensemble, répondit-elle continuant à ne pas la regarder

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir...Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu souhaiterais que tout cela soit vrai...Je te demande si tu es heureuse de vivre ce faux mariage...D'habiter avec lui ? , Demanda encore Sara.

Felicity réfléchit à la question de sa sœur, évaluant ce qu'elle ressentait à vivre ici depuis deux mois avec Oliver même si le dernier mois elle avait l'impression de vivre toute seul. Avant le passage de sa sœur, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble sur le canapé regardant des films de toutes sortes et elle avait apprécié, ils sortaient au restaurant de temps en temps rigolant de voir les journalistes s'ennuyer à l'extérieur attendant qu'un moment croustillant arrive entre eux. Ou bien ils partaient manger chez leurs amis John et Lyla, elle avait vraiment aimé tous ces moments avec lui. Mais tout cela était terminé maintenant, il avait même arrêté de lui apprendre des recettes que Raisa lui avait apprises lorsqu'il était jeune. Leur bataille de farine dans la cuisine lui manquait tant. Et bien évidemment elle avait apprécié dormir auprès de lui pendant ces nuits où Thea était restée dans le loft, de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes quand ils donnaient un spectacle devant sa sœur, mais cela aussi était fini vu qu'il ne la touchait plus.

Elle savait que cela ne concernait pas sa libido, Oliver n'avait pas eu de relation intime avec une autre femme depuis leur mariage, elle en était persuadée alors elle ne comprenait pas son éloignement. Leur amitié était toujours au beau fixe, du moins elle le pensait, mais elle sentait une tension entre eux, elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient dû dormir ensemble. Depuis le passage de sa sœur dans le loft il était différent, et même si elle savait que les problèmes à cause d'Helena lui faisaient du tort avec le conseil d'administration elle ne pensait pas que c'était la raison de son changement de comportement envers elle. Elle bougea sur son siège ne sachant pas si elle devait se confier sur ses doutes, surtout que sa sœur n'avait pas été pour ce mariage depuis le début.

\- Oui, je suppose que je le suis, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Je vois bien qu'une chose te pèse, dit Sara se levant s'asseyant près de sa sœur sur le canapé lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai cru à un moment qu'Oliver et moi nous nous rapprochions vers autre chose que notre amitié, commenta-t-elle

\- Et tu ne le penses plus à présent ?, demanda Sara

\- Non je dirais l'opposé même, répondit-elle

\- Que veux-tu dire Felicity ? Parle-moi, demanda de nouveau Sara

\- Thea a eu un souci chez elle donc avec Roy ils ont dormi ici et nous avons dû leur faire croire que tout se passait bien entre nous...Tu sais...Que le mariage était réel

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez dû vous embrasser

\- Oui ! Et aussi dormir dans le même lit...Mais depuis..., elle s'arrêta sentant une boule dans sa gorge

\- Que se passe-t-il Felicity ?, demanda Sara voyant sa sœur qui était devenue triste d'un coup

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est éloigné, il passe tout son temps à Queen Consolidated avec son père, et je sais qu'à cause d'Helena il a des soucis avec les membres du conseil mais...C'est une sensation que je ressens...Il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras, ni regardé comme il l'a fait le jour du mariage depuis notre dernier dîner ensemble, dit-elle tristement

\- C'était quand Felicity ?

\- Il y a un mois Sara...Je ne vois presque plus mon mari depuis un mois...Nous vivons sous le même toit mais nous ne faisons que nous croiser depuis un mois, répondit-elle en colère

\- Felicity je t'avais prévenu que ce mariage n'était pas une bonne idée et que tu allais souffrir...Tu l'aimes mais pour lui tu ne seras que sa meilleure amie...Il ne peut pas se comporter comme tu souhaiterais qu'il le fasse...Comme un homme amoureux de sa femme. Tu aurais dû m'écouter et trouver une autre solution, dit-elle lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je devais l'aider, il est...Je l'aime tellement Sara. Je pense qu'il m'évite pour éviter de me dire que pour qu'Helena arrête ses projets pour que le conseil le chasse de Queen Consolidated il faut qu'il lui donne ce qu'elle veut depuis le départ...Je crois qu'il...qu'il va demander le divorce pour accepter le pacte des Bertinelli

\- Je suis contre le fait qu'il t'ait épousé pour se sauver mais Oliver ne dois pas céder à Helena...Tu es très intelligente, tu dois trouver ce qu'elle a fait et la contrer.

\- Je cherche ce qu'elle aurait pu faire aux membres du conseil pour qu'ils puissent se retourner contre Oliver mais je ne trouve pas

\- C'était ce que tu faisais quand je suis arrivée ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui je créais un code pour m'infiltrer dans la mafia sans que je ne sois repérée

Sara se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle attrapa l'ordinateur sur le comptoir et repartit dans le salon pour le déposer sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle lui expliqua qu'il y avait qu'un seul moyen pour sauver l'avenir d'Oliver et de sa famille, elle devait trouver la faille et faire tomber Helena Bertinelli.

##############################

Felicity se trouvait devant la grande baie vitrée du loft un verre de vin à la main regardant le coucher de soleil avec ses couleurs orange et rouge surplombant l'horizon avant de se cacher derrière les immeubles pour disparaître, toute cette vue était incroyable. Elle avait passé des heures sur son ordinateur bien après le départ de sa sœur et avait enfin réussi à trouver le plan d'Helena. Elle avait appelé Oliver et lui avait annoncé ce qui arrivait aux membres du conseil, Helena avait demandé à son oncle d'enlever une personne de la famille de chaque membres. Puis elle leur avait fait parvenir une photo d'eux enfermés dans une pièce, attaché à une chaise et bâillonné. C'était toutes ces photos qu'elle avait réussit à extraire des dossiers cryptés de Don Bertinelli, avec la lettre qu'elle avait expédié aux membres du conseil leur expliquant qu'ils devaient accepter sa requête. Sinon la prochaine fois qu'ils retrouveraient un de leurs enfants, ou bien leur femme, ou un autre membre de leur famille, ce serait pour les identifier à la morgue.

Oliver ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis, elle ne savait pas si le capitaine Pike avait réussi à attraper la famille Bertinelli pour chantage. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et prit une gorgée de vin, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le son de la porte indiquant qu'Oliver était chez eux. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il remarqua sa femme immobile devant la baie vitrée du salon, il était impatient de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle concernant l'arrestation d'Helena.

\- Felicity !, l'appela-t-il en s'avançant vers elle

Felicity cligna des yeux prise par surprise n'ayant pas entendu Oliver arriver et se retourna en lui envoyant un demi-sourire alors qu'il se trouvait devant elle à présent. Elle comprit à son expression qu'il semblait être de bonne humeur, ce qui, elle espérait, était bénéfique pour sa famille.

\- Je dois t'annoncer que les Bertinelli ne nous poseront plus de problème, Don était sous la surveillance du FBI à cause de son rôle de Parrain et des meurtres qu'ils avaient commis mais n'ayant pas de preuves ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter. Tous les dossiers que tu as pu pirater et que tu m'as envoyé était remplis des dates et noms des personnes qu'il avait fait assassiner. Il est cuit et va pourrir en prison, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et Helena ?, demanda-t-elle

\- A cause des contrats de mort qu'elle avait mandaté sur un des membres des familles du conseil, elle vient d'être arrêtée pour enlèvement et tentative de meurtre, déclara-t-il s'interrompant pour lui laisser le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour ta famille Oliver, vous êtes libre maintenant, dit-elle ne le regardant pas.

\- Tout cela est grâce à toi tu le sais, si tu n'avais pas trouvé tous ces dossiers, je serais toujours avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête à cause d'Helena.

\- Peut-être...Je voulais juste t'aider...Comme je l'ai toujours fait

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la réaction de Felicity, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses émotions en criant de joie, mais il pensait qu'elle serait un peu plus soulagée que cela, elle semblait si triste. Felicity leva les yeux et put voir à la façon dont il la regardait, qu'elle n'avait pas réagi comme il l'avait prévu, mais comment le pouvait-elle. Bien évidemment qu'elle était heureuse que ses découvertes aient permis à la police et le FBI d'arrêter les Bertinelli et de sauver les familles des membres du conseil d'administration. Mais cela signifiait aussi que leur mariage n'avait plus lieu d'être et qu'Oliver allait se dépêcher de demander le divorce. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête, elle voulait aller au bout du contrat, voir même plus loin.

\- Felicity que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie en main n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'auras plus besoin de femme...Tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de moi ?, demanda-t-elle franchement en le fixant.

\- Surement oui ! Le contrat n'a plus lieu d'être, répondit-il

\- Je ne veux pas divorcer, dit-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne veux pas divorcer ? demanda-t-il confus

\- Non ! Je veux rester mariés même si Helena n'est plus un problème...Nous sommes amis, nous sommes bien ensemble nous devons aller au bout du contrat...Sa voix se tut pris par l'émotion.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester mariée avec moi Felicity ? Toutes ces choses seront encore vraies si nous obtenons un divorce et tu pourras avoir de nouveau ta liberté...Nous nous sommes mariés pour empêcher la mafia de faire du mal à ma famille...Mais ils ne sont plus là...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je reste ton mari

\- Parce que nous sommes heureux...Non!? J'aime vivre avec toi dans le loft, nous pouvons rester ensemble, aucun de nous ne doit se retrouver seul, dit-elle

L'expression d'Oliver s'adoucit et il fit un pas vers elle, tendant la main pour la passer sur sa joue. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi sa meilleure amie mais qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Que ces deux mois avec elle avait été extraordinaires mais qu'elle devait reprendre sa liberté pour vivre une véritable histoire d'amour avec un autre homme, il ne voulait pas être seul non plus, mais il ne pensait pas que rester mariés était la solution, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, elle ne le serait pas avec lui.

\- Felicity tu dois trouver quelqu'un que tu vas réellement aimer, et avec qui tu voudras passer le reste de ta vie...Je ne suis pas cet homme. Sa voix se tut et il secoua la tête

\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui veux trouver une autre femme pour le reste de ta vie, ce que je comprends évidemment

Oliver voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une autre femme car il l'avait trouvé mais il savait qu'il risquait de la faire souffrir avec le temps, il n'était pas fait pour s'engager avec une femme, il rencontra son regard et put remarquer sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais elle semblait assez catégorique à ce sujet.

\- Felicity je ne pense pas que tu réfléchisses à toute cette histoire de mariage normalement. Nous sommes amis, nous travaillons ensemble et nous nous connaissons mieux que quiconque ...Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je pense juste que nous devrions au moins en parler et considérer les options avant de négliger complètement l'idée, tu ne penses pas ?, Demanda-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Je comprends ce que tu dis, Felicity, je comprends vraiment, mais c'est fou. Je sais que tu as peur des relations à cause de Cooper et tu penses qu'il est plus facile d'être dans un faux mariage que de risquer d'être à nouveau blessé, mais tu mérites mieux que ça. Je sais que tu ne le crois pas, mais je le pense, dit-il en prenant sa main

Felicity resta silencieuse pendant une minute alors que sa poitrine se serrait avant qu'elle hoche la tête comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas rester marié avec elle, elle ignora son cœur qui se brisait dans sa poitrine sachant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais plus que comme une amie.

\- D'accord, nous allons faire ce que tu veux...Appelle tes avocats demain, dit-elle doucement

Elle glissa sa main de sous la sienne, sa sœur avait raison, en épousant Oliver il la faisait souffrir ne l'aimant pas comme elle le faisait, mais elle pensait avoir au moins deux ans de bonheur avant que cela n'arrive, mais elle avait eu tort. Elle se détourna de lui, retourna vers la cuisine et contourna l'îlot pour pouvoir surveiller le repas. Oliver la suivit rapidement s'en voulant de la rendre triste, il se retrouva derrière elle et attrapa son poignet la faisant pivoter pour lui faire face, alors qu'il la repoussait doucement contre le comptoir, l'emprisonnant là pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, détestant de voir ses yeux bleus éteints à cause de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te faire mal, Felicity. Tu es très importante pour moi et je ne veux pas te voir te contenter de quelque chose parce que cela semble facile. Mais penses-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Tu ne veux plus être marié avec moi, donc pourquoi encore en parler, dit-elle fuyant son regard. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'elle? Il pouvait faire dix fois mieux.

\- Felicity !

\- La journée a été longue à chercher des preuves contre Helena alors je vais prendre une douche et me changer, mais il y a le dîner sur le feu si tu veux manger...Moi je n'ai plus faim, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de son emprisonnement contre le comptoir.

Il refusa de bouger, la forçant à rester où elle était. Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée et peu importe ce qu'elle disait, il savait que c'était de sa faute, à l'avoir poussée à poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Felicity j'aime que tu sois avec moi dans le loft, j'aime passer du temps avec toi et je ne peux pas imaginer être aussi à l'aise avec une autre femme que toi. Mais si nous faisons cela, si nous restons mariés je ne veux pas qu'un jour quelque chose tourne mal et que tu regrettes. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois va arriver, mais tant que nous sommes honnêtes l'un avec l'autre comme nous l'avons toujours fait, rien de mal ne peut se passer entre nous, dit-elle doucement

Oliver hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, posant son front contre le sien, si il était égoïste et restait marié avec elle, il avait terriblement peur de faire une bêtise un jour qui la ferait partir pour toujours. S'ils divorçaient elle serait avec un autre homme et cela le ferait souffrir de la voir heureuse sans lui mais il aurait toujours son amitié.

\- Felicity j'ai des amis dans ma vie mais aucun n'a autant d'importance que toi pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas être téméraire à ce sujet et risquer notre amitié en restant marié.

\- Moi non plus, mais je pense que nous pouvons faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais y penser Felicity d'accord...Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse tout de suite, dit-il

Oliver appuya un baiser sur le bout de son nez et la prit dans ses bras, la tenant juste pour un moment. Il ne voulait pas regretter cette décision, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à la laisser partir non plus tellement il l'aimait. Au début il l'avait épousé pour contrer les Bertinelli mais maintenant d'une certaine façon ce mariage deviendrait réel s'il acceptait de rester marié. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et passa une main dans son dos, appréciant la sensation de le tenir contre elle, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touché et elle était en manque de ses caresses sur sa peau.

Elle espérait qu'il accepterait de rester marié car elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un autre homme que lui. Avant c'était un mariage pour le sauver de la mafia, maintenant cela devenait un mariage pour le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Oliver lâcha Felicity il pensait toujours qu'elle voulait s'accrocher à leur mariage pour de mauvaises raisons, mais tout ce dont Felicity avait besoin était peut-être plus de temps pour guérir de Cooper. Le moins qu'il puisse faire en étant son ami était de l'aider. Oliver savait que tôt ou tard, elle se rendrait compte que leur mariage, n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait du tout et elle demanderait le divorce, il ignora la douleur qui passa dans son cœur en pensant qu'un jour il risquait de la perdre même si c'était pour le mieux, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

**#####################**

**Quel va être la décision d'Oliver d'après-vous...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience...A mardi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je vous remercie tous, inscrits et guest, pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Shinobu24, LulzimeVeliosKa, 35, Evy 47, Delicity-Unicorn, Amazing-Destiny, NaDaVico, Olicity-love, Camex, Ally84.**

**Je vois que cela vous énerve un peu qu'aucun des deux ne s'avouent leurs sentiments...Il faudra patienter encore un peu pour ce moment. Felicity veut garder leur contrat et ne pas divorcer...Oliver réfléchi pensant toujours que sa femme ne partage pas ses sentiments. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, à vous de lire pour le savoir.**

**Un énorme merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence, ses conseils réguliers, pour me donner son avis sur mes écrits. De t'avoir à mes côtés me réconforte, me donne envie d'imaginer d'autres histoires à partager. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##################################**

Felicity tenait un verre de vin rouge dans la main tout en écoutant la conversation entre deux des femmes des membres du conseil d'administration un sourire aux lèvres même si ce dont parlait Pamela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle hochait la tête à ce qu'elle expliquait et prenait une gorgée de son vin de temps en temps en attendant qu'Oliver et Roger, le mari de Pamela reviennent vers eux. Ils parlaient en ce moment avec tous les membres qui souhaitaient faire amende honorable d'avoir si mal agi avec le président et le vice-président de Queen Consolidated. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une heure seulement, elle avait déjà parlé avec tout le monde, et comme l'avait prévu Oliver lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté, elle les avait tous charmé.

Elle avait veillé à être amicale avec chaque personne avec qui elle avait eu une conversation intéressante ou pas, et avait fait de son mieux pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par la fortune de son mari. Elle était à peu près certaine que certains membres du conseil d'administration étaient impressionnés par son parcours d'étudiant et de sa maîtrise en cyber sécurité et informatique ainsi que par sa connaissance du fonctionnement de Queen Consolidated, et des problèmes actuels de la ville, ce qui devrait mettre un terme aux rumeurs selon lesquelles elle était une blonde sans cervelle bientôt pensait-elle Elle espérait vraiment que cette soirée prouverait à Oliver qu'elle pouvait tenir son rôle d'épouse à ses côtés, qu'elle pouvait faire partie de son monde. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'elle lui avait suggéré de rester mariés et il ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse, mais ce qui la rassurait tout de même c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas non plus donné les papiers du divorce ce qui signifiait qu'il continuait à y réfléchir.

Elle savait qu'Oliver n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée car il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle mais Felicity avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à lui montrer que leur mariage pourrait fonctionner, même si ils n'avaient pas parlé de la partie sexe encore. Elle continua à écouter la conversation lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari revenir, elle sourit et tourna son attention vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un signe que tout allait bien puis envoya un sourire éclatant dans la direction des deux femmes à ses côtés. Il serra la main de Roger, salua sa femme et tendit son bras vers Felicity pour la conduire loin du bar pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Oliver était fatigué de socialiser mais content que les membres du conseil aient planifié cette soirée pour s'excuser de leur comportement envers lui et son père pendant le dernier mois. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix étant sous la coupe d'Helena et Don, ils ne leurs en tinrent pas rigueur et leurs pardonnèrent sachant qu'ils auraient surement fait pareil pour sauver leur famille.

Oliver était aussi très content de Felicity, qui faisait de son mieux pour interagir avec toutes ces personnes et plusieurs membres l'avaient complimenté sur sa chance d'avoir une femme aussi intéressante que belle. Toute cette soirée serait parfaite vu tout ce qui avait été déclaré, à l'exception de la partie qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa femme dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'était rendu compte pendant ces deux semaines de son intention de lui montrer à quel point tout cela pouvait être formidable pour eux, mais il ne pensait toujours pas que rester marié pour les mauvaises raisons était une bonne idée.

\- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison bientôt, dit-il quand ils furent assez éloignés des autres invités.

\- Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Non ! J'ai encore quelques personnes à voir, répondit-il en souriant à une des femmes qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et lui murmurait de l'appeler en passant à leur côté.

Felicity le vit la regarder intensément et réalisa que les personnes à voir étaient surement une femme dans un endroit caché de la salle ou dans l'hôtel du coin. Elle évita de lui montrer sa douleur et sentit la colère la parcourir, il lui mentait alors qu'ils avaient fait le pacte de ne jamais avoir de mensonge entre eux.

\- Je vois...Vu que tu envisages de divorcer c'est normal d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte maintenant même si tu n'as pas goûté à celle qui réside chez toi, commenta-t-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Felicity, dit-il énervé maintenant

\- Je ne crois rien Oliver...Je constate seulement que bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de me mentir pour aller coucher avec une de tes conquêtes puisque tu n'auras plus de femme pour t'en empêcher, dit-elle s'éloignant de lui

La mâchoire d'Oliver se serra alors qu'une nouvelle irritation le traversait, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'elle lui en veuille de vouloir divorcer, parce qu'il essayait tout simplement d'être rationnel quand elle refusait de comprendre la raison de sa décision. Il aperçut son père pas très loin, marchant rapidement dans sa direction et le prenant à part il lui expliqua que sa femme ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'ils devaient rentrer à la maison. Robert fut inquiet pour sa belle-fille mais son fils le rassura tout de suite qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Il embrassa son père, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa femme lui attrapant le bras lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Nous rentrons, dit-il sèchement

Il se força à se détendre, gardant un sourire factice sur son visage alors qu'il passait son bras autour de la taille de Felicity estimant qu'il était préférable de garder les apparences devant tous les membres du conseil d'administration, alors il la garda près de lui pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur de la salle. Sans un mot ils rejoignirent le parking, il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la referma fortement une fois qu'elle fut assise sur le siège du passager, avant de se déplacer du côté du conducteur, de s'asseoir sur son siège tout en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité et de démarrer le moteur. Felicity le regarda brièvement, remarquant la tension dans son corps et l'étroitesse de sa mâchoire, elle pinça ses lèvres s'en voulant d'avoir été si jalouse. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, leur mariage n'avait été qu'un subterfuge pour coincer une famille de mafieux, Oliver n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, il pouvait aller batifoler dans le foin avec qui il voulait, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer au loft.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit...Ce n'était pas mes affaires, dit-elle, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas Felicity c'est que tu veux me montrer depuis deux semaines que nous pourrions avoir un vrai mariage, mais pourtant dès que tu me vois sourire à une autre femme tu ne te bats pas contre moi en acceptant facilement le fait que je veux divorcer, déclara-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Mais parce que tu as déjà pris ta décision, Oliver. Quoique je fasse, à la fin je vais devoir signer ces putains de papiers de divorce car tu veux ta liberté, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le siège et en croisant les jambes.

\- Je n'ai pas pris ma décision encore...Je pense juste que tu veux rester mariée pour de mauvaises raisons. Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée et je pense que tôt ou tard, tu verras ça aussi, répondit-il jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je me suis mariée avec toi pour t'aider, j'aurais pu refuser mais tu es mon meilleur ami je ne pouvais pas te laisser te sacrifier. Pourquoi devrions-nous divorcer maintenant que tout est terminé avec Helena, alors que nous avons conclu un contrat de deux ans ? Peut-être que tu ne penses pas que je peux te rendre heureux, commenta-t-elle

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis heureux avec toi, et je le pense sincèrement. Et nous pourrions surement être heureux si nous restions mariés, mais tu oublies ce qui est le plus important dans un mariage pour qu'il soit solide...L'amour...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris...Tu veux divorcer et pouvoir trouver une autre femme dont tu pourras tomber amoureux...Tu penses qu'un mariage sans amour ne peut pas exister, pourtant nous sommes mariés depuis deux mois...Notre mariage existe, et nous sommes heureux même s'il n'y a pas d'amour, cria-t-elle en colère

Oliver serra les dents aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour ne pas hurler, quelques fois avoir une discussion avec Felicity était comme se cogner la tête contre un mur de briques car elle n'écoutait pas et l'entendre lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leur mariage lui fit du mal. Oliver ralentit la voiture devant leur immeuble et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte du garage souterrain. Il savait depuis longtemps que Felicity ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un ami et aussi qu'elle avait peur d'ouvrir son cœur à cause de la trahison de Cooper au MIT. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser piégée dans un mariage avec lui si elle pouvait avoir la chance un jour de retrouver l'amour avec un autre homme que lui.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu souffres en restant mariée avec moi et que notre amitié se détériore quand tu te rendras compte qu'en étant mariée tu n'as pas pu tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme

\- Il y a une faille dans ta logique, Oliver...Je te dis depuis le début de cette discussion que je sais que tu me rendras heureuse mais tu l'ignores. Et si je dois être mariée je préfère que cela soit avec toi qu'un autre, dit-elle détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture lorsqu'il l'avait garé dans son emplacement.

\- Non c'est dans ta logique qu'il y a une faille...Je ne suis pas celui que tu veux vraiment mais tu as si peur de l'amour que tu acceptes de te contenter d'un mariage entre deux meilleurs amis au lieu de chercher le véritable bonheur, répliqua-t-il la suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur sans se parler ni se regarder, au son de l'ouverture de la porte, Felicity laissa échapper un bruit frustré en sortant de l'ascenseur ne sachant pas comment le convaincre que son bonheur était avec lui sans avouer qu'elle voulait rester mariée car il avait su détruire les murs qu'elle avait construit autour de son cœur après Cooper. Il ouvrit la porte du loft et il lui fit signe d'entrer d'abord dans l'appartement elle l'observa pendant une minute avant d'entrer et se diriger directement vers le salon. Elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui, elle s'assit sur le canapé, elle voulait tellement lui faire entendre raison sans lui avouer sa véritable motivation.

Quand il s'assit à son tour à ses côtés, elle se retourna et le regarda, elle était fatiguée d'entendre que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur alors quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, elle envahit son espace personnel, prit sa joue en coupe et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes ne lui laissant aucune chance de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle approfondit le baiser mais s'écarta de lui lentement se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas participé au baiser.

\- C'était pourquoi cela ?, demanda Oliver la fixant choqué.

\- Pour te faire taire tout simplement...

Ne lui laissant pas une chance de finir, il referma la distance qui les séparait, enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Felicity laissa échapper un bruit de surprise avant d'ouvrir la bouche sous la sienne, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle agrippait son bras avec sa main. Elle lui rendit son baiser, alors qu'elle se rapprochait légèrement de lui, ses poumons brûlant du besoin d'oxygène.

Ses poumons commençaient à brûler, mais Oliver ignora cette sensation aussi longtemps qu'il le put, sa langue taquinant la sienne alors qu'il explorait les profondeurs de sa bouche. Quand il ne put plus le supporter, il se recula, tout en la regardant intensément s'en voulant tout de suite d'avoir profité de son envie en l'embrassant de nouveau alors qu'il clamait qu'il ne voulait pas rester marié. Mais de la voir de cette façon, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants il voulait goûter à ses lèvres encore...Il était si pathétique.

Felicity se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, ils ne s'étaient embrassés que pour prouver que leur mariage était réel, devant un public, pas juste car ils le voulaient. Elle déglutit alors que son ventre se serrait ne le voyant pas réagir, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas le baiser, mais elle avait peur que lui le fasse.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé Felicity ?, dit-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

\- J'en avais envie...Tu m'as embrassée aussi je te figure.., répondit-elle

\- Je l'ai fait pour la même raison que toi...Pour te faire taire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Felicity pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre sa poitrine, et elle avait envie de se rapprocher encore plus près, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement et elle laissa échapper un souffle court. Elle hésita une seconde avant de se pencher et de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres de nouveau, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et garda le baiser doux, l'interrompant une minute plus tard, ne reculant pas complètement en arrière alors qu'elle attendait sa réaction. Oliver la fixa un moment sans rien dire, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

\- Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle effleurait à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, répondit Oliver contre ses lèvres.

\- On s'en fou du raisonnable si cela peut nous faire du bien, dit-elle caressant sa poitrine

\- Juste ce soir Felicity...On se laisse aller seulement ce soir, répondit-il en sachant très bien en lui qu'il n'arriverait pas de se contenter que d'une fois avec elle.

\- D'accord...Juste une nuit, dit-elle en sachant très bien en son fond intérieur qu'elle n'arriverait pas de se contenter que d'une seule fois avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour la tirer plus près alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. Ses lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les siennes, reflétant les petits baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés auparavant. Après quelques minutes de cela, il taquina la jointure de ses lèvres avec la langue et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il approfondit le baiser. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui rendit son baiser, remuant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle le laissait la tirer plus près. Par manque d'air ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre mais elle posa son front contre le sien, ses battements de cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle était assise là.

\- Tu es vraiment très doué dans ce domaine, admit-elle

Le cœur d'Oliver battait très fort contre le mur de sa poitrine et rien ne semblait exister en ce moment à l'exception de Felicity et du fait qu'il pouvait enfin l'embrasser seulement par plaisir. Il posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure déjà gonflée de Felicity, puis se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement au début, puis un peu plus vite et plus profondément, sa main toujours plongée dans ses cheveux alors qu'il laissait son autre main glisser sur le bas de sa robe la soulevant pour caresser sa peau nue. Felicity gémit dans le baiser, elle tira la chemise de son pantalon se permettant de glisser sa main sur son ventre, la sensation de ses muscles serrés sous sa paume envoyant une vague d'excitation à travers elle. Elle continua de l'embrasser comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, mais elle était quasiment sûre que leurs autres baisers n'avait jamais été si intenses.

Felicity rompit le baiser quand elle ne put plus supporter la brûlure dans ses poumons et tourna la tête sur le côté pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa main libre était toujours dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle avalait difficilement. Oliver se pencha et effleura son pouls d'un léger baiser et la sentit trembler, il continua ses baisers alors que ses lèvres remontaient vers son oreille.

\- L'expérience aide à devenir meilleur dans ce domaine, admit-il.

Oliver passa sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille avant de lui mordre doucement puis de le sucer dans sa bouche. La main de Felicity se resserra dans ses cheveux, sa tête se penchant d'elle-même pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa peau.

\- Et pour avoir de l'expérience...Tu en as...N'est-ce pas !, dit-elle le ton haletant, avant qu'un autre gémissement ne la quitte

Oliver traîna ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant la façon dont elle frissonnait sous son contact, alors même que ses doigts effleuraient son ventre forçant ses muscles à se contracter et à se serrer au gré de ses besoins. Oliver était heureux de pouvoir la toucher de cette façon car il savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas si Felicity était sur la même longueur d'onde et il voulait en être sûr avant de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait envie et si le regard qu'elle avait n'exprimait qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle voulait exactement la même chose.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres bougeant avec possessivité sur les siennes alors que sa main se serrait dans ses cheveux. Felicty retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, glissant sa main de sa chemise et le tirant plus près alors qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser. Quand elle finit par rompre le baiser, elle resta là, la tête appuyée contre la sienne, l'énergie nerveuse la traversant, mais elle était principalement compensée par l'excitation sexuelle qui parcourait son corps. Oliver lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui encore plus, sa main tombant de ses cheveux sur son épaule puis sur son bras, il recula par manque d'air ses yeux rivés aux siens.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans ma chambre, je pourrais te montrer encore plus ce que je sais faire pour donner du plaisir à une femme ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, elle la prit et il la conduisit dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, s'arrêtant pour allumer la lumière, mais ajustant les variateurs pour simplement donner à la pièce une lueur douce. Il la tira dans ses bras, prenant sa joue dans ses mains alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Il lui sourit et commença à descendre les lanières de sa robe le long de ses épaules, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur elle comme le jour où il l'avait trouvé à moitié nue dans le couloir, sa peau crémeuse, ses courbes et le bout de dentelle qu'elle portait.

\- Tu es si belle Felicity, dit-il en poussant doucement la robe sur ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.

Oliver plongea sa tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant lentement leur baiser alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses côtés, la taquinant avant qu'il ne prenne ses seins dans ses paumes. Felicity gémit doucement quand elle sentit ses mains couvrir ses seins, elle se cambra, elle pouvait sentir le désir remuer en elle et elle tendit la main, laissant ses doigts ouvrir lentement ses boutons jusqu'à ce que sa chemise soit défaite. Elle la repoussa de ses épaules comme il l'avait fait et laissa ses yeux se poser sur son corps qu'elle avait déjà eu la chance de voir mais pas de toucher, elle passa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine.

Oliver passa ses pouces sur ses seins, les taquinant en pics durs à travers la dentelle, tout en reculant, tirant Felicity avec lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le bord du lit. Il s'assit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la soulevant sans effort et la posant sur ses genoux, il glissa ses mains sur son corps, ouvrit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge sans bretelles et repoussa le vêtement, sa bouche devint sèche alors qu'il la fixait. Il baissa la tête pour appuyer des baisers sur la partie supérieure de ses seins, il alterna entre eux, s'arrêtant toujours près des pics dur sans les toucher, elle gémit de frustration en laissant ses mains glisser sur ses bras pour se soutenir, elle bougea ses hanches contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la douleur qui s'accentuait en elle.

\- Si impatiente, taquina Oliver contre sa peau.

Il attrapa son regard et lui sourit avant de baisser la tête et de remuer sa langue autour de son mamelon, il couvrit son autre sein avec sa main, caressa son pic dur avec son pouce et prit son auréole dans sa bouche avant de le sucer avec force, la faisant se cambrer contre lui. Il adorait la sensation d'elle sur ses genoux, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien alors qu'il passait sa bouche sur son autre sein et levait son autre main pour taquiner le pic humide que sa bouche venait juste de libérer. Elle gémit à la sensation de sa bouche la rendant encore plus humide, sa main se resserra dans ses cheveux tandis que son autre glissait le long de sa poitrine. Elle fit une pause, sa main enroulée autour de la ceinture, alors que ses battements de cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle la défit, puis le bouton et laissa ses doigts glisser sous le tissu de son boxer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que sa main effleurait son membre.

Oliver inspira brusquement alors que sa petite main le caressait, puis il glissa à son tour sa main libre entre ses jambes, gémissant contre sa peau quand il sentit à quel point elle était mouillée à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Felicity se cambra dans sa main et balança ses hanches pour tenter d'augmenter la pression de sa main entre ses jambes. Elle déplaça sa main plus loin dans son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable d'entourer ses doigts autour de lui, une fois qu'elle eut une bonne prise en main, elle repoussa légèrement ses hanches avant de le caresser doucement, elle bougea sa main de haut en bas, ne s'arrêtant pas.

Si elle essayait de le tuer, ça fonctionnait, Oliver avait du mal à penser clairement, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'elle le touchait et qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que s'enfouir à l'intérieur d'elle et la faire hurler pour lui. Il bougea la main, laissant le talon se presser contre son clitoris à travers sa culotte, il posa sa tête dans son cou, mordant doucement sa peau alors qu'il prenait son clitoris entre ses doigts et pinçait le paquet de nerfs. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière et se cambrait contre lui, elle pouvait sentir la pression monter dans le bas de son ventre alors qu'elle vacillait sur le bord, son nom quittant la gorge.

\- S'il te plait ..., murmura-t-elle

Sa prise sur son corps se resserra par réflexe alors que ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, il lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de serrer sa hampe avant de l'embarrasser. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa culotte et dans son canal étroit, gémissant à la sensation de sa chaleur humide qui l'entourait alors qu'il commençait à la pénétrer. Il appuya de nouveau sur son clitoris, incapable de s'empêcher de penser à quel point il serait agréable de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Oliver captura ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré, toutes deux respirant fort alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses doigts, passant son pouce fort sur son clitoris.

\- Laisse-toi aller, demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur les siens pour qu'il puisse la voir s'effondrer.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, haleta et balança la tête en arrière alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément en elle. Il pinça son clitoris et elle vint très fort, criant son nom, le son résonnant sur les murs de sa chambre alors que ses hanches continuaient de se balancer contre lui. Oliver l'aida à surmonter l'orgasme avant de retirer ses doigts de son corps alors qu'elle frissonnait contre lui.

\- C'est un plaisir pour mes yeux quand tu viens, dit-il appuyant un baiser sur la peau sensible sous son oreille, avant de tourner la tête et de l'embrasser.

Elle pencha la tête et appuya plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire contre son oreille, glissant sa main le long de sa poitrine en direction de son boxer.

\- Je veux que tu te sentes aussi bien, dit-elle en pressant un baiser suçant son cou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, je me sens déjà très bien, admit-il.

Oliver ferma les yeux, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle suçait son cou et la laissait glisser de nouveau jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. La poitrine de Felicity se réchauffa à ses mots et elle sentit ses émotions bouillonner, cela signifiait peut-être qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle agrippa de nouveau son membre et le caressa, glissant sa main sur le bout de son sexe et la ramenant lentement et durement à la base. Elle continua l'action pendant une minute tandis que ses lèvres caressaient son oreille. Il déglutit alors que sa main se posait sur lui et il se sentait devenir encore plus dur dans sa main. Oliver était à peu près sûr qu'il allait éclater, mais il voulait s'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je te veux Felicity...Tellement. Mais si tu veux que l'on s'arrête ici nous pouvons le faire...J'irais juste prendre une nouvelle douche froide, murmura-t-il en souriant

\- Je te veux aussi Oliver

\- Tu es sûr ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela car nous nous sommes disputés...Les choses changeront si nous continuons...Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Felicity, dit-il mettant sa joue en coupe, lui caressant le menton avec son pouce.

Felicity hésita, ne se sentant pas aussi confiante qu'elle l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle aimait Oliver mais il avait été si catégorique à l'idée de ne pas rester dans ce mariage et s'ils le faisaient, si elle lui faisait confiance avec son corps, et ensuite il décidait de divorcer quand même plus tard elle serait détruite. Elle savait que cela lui ferait beaucoup plus de mal que la trahison de Cooper. Peut-être devait-elle le laisser partir maintenant sans connaître le plaisir charnel avec lui. Si elle voulait garder une partie de son cœur intact, peut-être devait-elle le laisser divorcer et lui rendre sa liberté avant qu'ils aient tout détruit de leur amitié.

\- Felicity !, dit Oliver en inclinant la tête pour croiser son regard.

En la regardant il put apercevoir cette peur qu'il ne la quitte se refléter dans ses yeux, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait divorcer car il pensait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, pourtant elle s'était battu bec et ongles pour garder ce mariage. Il était persuadé que ses motivations étaient dues à son expérience malencontreuse avec Cooper, mais si en fait ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Elle avait initié le premier baiser, si elle ne ressentait pas le moindre petit sentiment pour lui, elle aurait signé les papiers tout de suite dès qu'Helena avait été conduite en prison. Mais là elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec son corps, alors qu'elle ne savait pas s'il resterait après qu'ils soient passés à l'acte ou bien s'il irait démarrer la procédure de divorce tout de même. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait qu'elle sans lui avouer son amour pour le moment. Mais surtout il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle croît qu'il ne se servait d'elle que pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin ce soir Felicity. Mais sache que je vais toujours avoir envie de toi, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un an, mon désir pour toi ne va jamais s'estomper, l'informa-t-il

Une partie de la tension quitta son corps à ses mots, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, alors qu'elle rencontrait son regard, elle put voir qu'il ne mentait pas, de plus il avait parlé qu'il la désirerait toujours dans un an ce qui signifiait qu'il souhaitait rester marié...Du moins pour le moment. Maintenant c'était à elle de ne jamais le laisser quitter sa vie et lui montrer qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, que ce mariage avait été déclaré par ce juge de paix pour durer.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre une minute de plus, répondit-elle tout en l'embrassant

Oliver lui rendit son baiser alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit, pour qu'elle soit sur le dos alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Il appuya un autre baiser sur ses lèvres puis fit glisser sa culotte d'un mouvement fluide. Les yeux d'Oliver la parcouraient, son cœur battant à tout rompre à la vue de son corps, nue et rougissante d'excitation.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je te veux, dit-il en repoussant son pantalon.

Il se pencha pour attraper un préservatif dans la table de nuit, il le déroula rapidement puis se positionna entre ses cuisses, écartant doucement ses jambes afin qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement entre elles. Il se prit en main et effleura son extrémité sur son humidité, il savait qu'elle était serrée et probablement sensible à son orgasme précédent, il ne voulait pas la blesser en y allant brutalement. Il la pénétra lentement, grinçant des dents et luttant contre l'envie de la claquer quand il sentit ses muscles internes se contracter autour de lui. Felicity prit une profonde respiration, elle pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile, elle caressa son dos et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le plongeant plus profondément dans son corps. Elle se tendit pendant une seconde alors qu'il étirait ses muscles intérieurs, mais se força à se détendre.

\- J'ai aussi tellement rêvé de nous deux, alors qu'elle relevait la tête et capturait ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Oliver gémit à la sensation de ses hanches qui bougeait contre les siennes, il descendit sa main entre eux et frotta son clitoris en le massant avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps commencer à se détendre davantage. Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, claquant ses hanches contre les siennes alors qu'il sentait son étroit canal serré autour de lui et que son corps s'étirait pour son plaisir.

\- C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves, en augmentant la pression sur son clitoris.

Il avait déjà été complètement excité juste à cause de sa main qui l'entourait alors il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour le pousser à bout, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle reviendrait en premier, son plaisir était plus important que le sien. Oliver baissa la tête, embrassant son cou et sa poitrine avant de commencer à taquiner ses seins avec sa langue une fois de plus, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger plus rapidement contre les siennes et Oliver accéléra une fois de plus ses poussées alors qu'il sentait ses muscles intérieurs battre. Elle faisait de petits bruits et il vit le plaisir façonner son visage alors qu'il se battait pour garder son sang-froid.

Felicity appuya ses hanches contre les siennes, sa respiration haletante, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles intérieurs se contracter. L'entendant gémir pour lui le fit presser plus fort son clitoris, la faisant se cambrer sous lui, il la frappa violemment et pinça son clitoris et elle cria son nom alors qu'elle venait plus fort que la première fois, ses muscles internes se resserrant autour de son membre et le comprimant.

Il lui suffit de sentir qu'elle se serrait autour de lui pour perdre ce qui restait de son sang-froid, son nom tomba de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber du haut de la falaise du plaisir. Ses hanches se dressèrent de manière irrégulière contre les siennes alors que sa libération le frappait fort, il s'accrocha à la femme qu'il aimait, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors que les étoiles nageaient devant ses yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et son corps trembla de nouveau avant qu'il ne se sente commencer à reprendre le contrôle, alors que sa respiration était encore difficile, il appuya des baisers sur sa peau pendant qu'il la tenait.

Après quelques minutes, Oliver se recula, posant un baiser sur son épaule alors qu'il se glissait hors de son corps et quittait le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain se débarrasser du préservatif. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, se mettant au lit à côté d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'était incroyable, déclara-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle tira la couverture et les recouvrit avant de se retourner en pressant son corps contre le sien et de lui déposer un baiser contre sa poitrine. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle passait sa main sur ses abdominaux ne sachant pas si elle devait rester dans ses bras ou bien repartir dans sa chambre. Il appuya un baiser sur le bout de son nez et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la tirant encore plus près de lui.

\- Repose-toi Felicity car je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter que d'une fois avec toi cette nuit, dit-il en passant sa main dans son dos

\- Oliver ! Par rapport à notre discussion...Veux-tu toujours...

\- Je ne pense toujours pas que de rester marié est une bonne idée mais je veux bien donner une chance à notre mariage pendant quelques mois et explorer ce nouveau territoire entre nous. Je prendrai la décision finale à ce moment-là, la coupa-t-il

\- Je veux l'explorer avec toi aussi, dit-elle se sentant plus rassurée.

Oliver se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa doucement lui proposant de dormir un peu, la journée avait été longue, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui posant sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il lui caressait le dos il pensa à ce qui venait d'arriver, et même si leur amitié avait pris un nouveau tournant et qu'il donnait une chance à leur mariage, il savait qu'ils devaient comprendre où ils allaient maintenant et si ils étaient sur la même page par rapport à leurs sentiments. Il ferma les yeux en souriant sachant qu'il ferait tout pour la faire tomber amoureux de lui pendant ces quelques mois. Felicity sentit Oliver se détendre, posa un baiser sur sa poitrine, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, et en quelques minutes, elle s'endormit elle aussi enfin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**##############################**

**Ils se sont disputés, se sont embrassés, ont fait l'amour...Mais ne se sont toujours pas avoués qu'ils s'aiment. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'ils ont dépassé l'aspect intime de ce mariage hors du commun.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, aux inscrits et aux guest.**

**Oliver et Felicity restent dans leur bulle de plaisir pour le moment mais cela va-t-il durer.**

**Merci Shinobu24 pour ta présence, tes conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**###############################**

Ils avaient prévu que ce moment intime entre eux ne devait être que pour une nuit, ils avaient tenu deux jours avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre en rentrant un soir en annonçant dès le début que c'était pour assouvir une envie sexuelle, comme la première fois, que cela n'arriverait plus après cette fois. C'était arrivé il y a une semaine, depuis ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés d'assouvir cette envie, dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre au point de devenir insatiables. Depuis que les Bertinelli ne faisaient plus partie de leur vie, tout avait repris sa place à Queen Consolidated et le projet sur la puce avait pu redémarrer avec Curtis qui en avait été enchanté.

Ce soir ils étaient partis manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant près du quartier des Glades après avoir passé l'après-midi à l'association pour parler avec Caitlin de l'implant que Felicity et Curtis concevaient. Ils se trouvaient à présent au fond du restaurant à une table isolée, ce qui les arrangeait bien n'arrivant pas à passer un moment sans se toucher. Felicity se rapprocha d'Oliver et lui chuchota des insinuations sexuelles qu'elle savait le ferait craquer pour l'emmener au loft. Il la ferait grimper sur la colline du plaisir, comme il savait si bien faire depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de se prendre la tête et de se donner l'un à l'autre sans penser aux conséquences. Oliver sourit et laissa sa main tomber sur sa hanche qu'il serra doucement alors qu'il plongeait sa tête près de son oreille.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'exciter avec tes insinuations nous n'allons jamais pouvoir manger, murmura Oliver

Il se redressa alors que leur serveur venait leur déposer leurs assiettes sur la table, lorsqu'il partit Oliver se colla encore plus à sa femme sur la banquette, ne voulant pas laisser d'espace entre eux, et commença à déguster son plat. Entre chaque bouchée il tournait son visage vers elle, et murmurait dans son oreille ce qu'il lui ferait dès qu'ils seraient dans leur loft. Felicity qui avait son envie de lui augmentant à chaque phrases, attendit qu'il baisse la tête de nouveau vers son assiette et glissa une main sur sa poitrine, attrapa son lobe d'oreille, déboutonna deux boutons et caressa ses abdominaux, la sensation de ses muscles se resserrer sous sa paume faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement.

Oliver gémit, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il appréciait sa caresse, puis il tourna sa tête et posa un baiser chastes sur ses lèvres mais sa bouche et son cerveau avaient une idée différente comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux oubliant complètement le monde dans le restaurant approfondissant le baiser, taquinant sa langue avec la sienne tandis que son autre main caressait son côté. Felicity gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle glissait sa main autour de son cou et serrait son corps plus fort contre le sien. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser et fit tout son possible pour durer le plus longtemps avant que ses poumons ne brûlent par le manque d'air qu'elle leur faisait subir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'excitation s'intensifiait encore plus dans son bas ventre, elle croisa son regard avec des yeux assombris, son pouce caressant toujours sa peau.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas rentrer tout de suite ?, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau en plongeant la tête et mordant son cou avant de calmer la morsure avec sa langue.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se sentait commencer à devenir dur, ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour ça, il déglutit difficilement, se forçant à se calmer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser sa main sur le flanc de Felicity et de frotter le dessus de sa poitrine lorsqu'il attrapa son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à quel point je veux être à l'intérieur de toi, dit-il se penchant vers elle, pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

Felicity gémit à ses mots, sa respiration s'accélérant, la chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle s'accentuant, ses pics se durcissant contre le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait.

\- Je suis déjà toute mouillée pour toi, souffla-t-elle dans son cou, essayant de contrôler son envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu sais, manger un morceau dans un restaurant semblait être une bonne idée au moment où je te l'ai proposé, commenta-t-il

Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, la faisant passer à travers le tissu de sa robe. À la seconde où elle sentit la main d'Oliver sur sa cuisse, ses jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement, elle plaça de petits baisers contre sa mâchoire.

\- C'est la pire idée que tu as eu depuis que je te connais, dit-elle alors que sa main effleurait la ceinture de son jean.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi maintenant Felicity, dit-il, le désespoir dans son ton de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour tout de suite.

Oliver attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de sa ceinture sachant que si elle le touchait à cet endroit il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de faire pareil et lui donner un orgasme dans le restaurant. Avec des yeux sombres il rencontra les siens, il se força à garder sa main immobile sur sa cuisse, même avec ses années de playboy il n'avait jamais été comme cela avec une femme. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle en public, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire avec sa femme, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il avait besoin de Felicity. Son envie, son désir d'elle le consumait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses mains sur lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir attendre que nous soyons rentrés à la maison murmura-t-elle en pressant un baiser sous son oreille

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de le toucher, le besoin en elle grandissait et Felicity ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses étaient si intenses avec Oliver, mais elle s'en fichait. Oliver tourna la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa bouche bougeant désespérément sur la sienne, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison non plus, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient dans un restaurant il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'eux pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et Oliver réalisa en lâchant Felicity que leur serveur venait de refaire surface devant eux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il réussit à donner un sourire penaud à l'employé du restaurant le prévenant qu'ils partaient, il jeta quelques billet sur la table, leva Felicity déplaçant son corps devant lui alors qu'ils bougeaient pour tenter de cacher à quel point il commençait à être excité.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre d'être enterré à l'intérieur de toi, dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle alors qu'elle le laissait la conduire vers la voiture.

Ils coururent dans le parking du restaurant main dans la main, Oliver déclencha l'ouverture automatique des portières à distance, et une fois qu'ils furent là, elle ouvrit brusquement la portière avant de se glisser sur le siège passager et regarda Oliver fermer sa porte et attendit qu'il monte dans la voiture. Oliver glissa derrière le volant et démarra le moteur, regardant sa femme à ses côtés, son visage était rouge et il reconnut le regard dans ses yeux. Oliver déglutit difficilement et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant profondément alors qu'il glissait sa main sous sa jupe et effleurait ses doigts sur le devant de sa culotte.

\- Dieu tu es si mouillée, dit-il, haletant lorsque le baiser se brisa et il retira sa main entre ses jambes pour pouvoir conduire.

Felicity gémit, elle se déplaça dans le siège passager, pressant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui régnait entre ses jambes. Elle sentit une poussée d'adrénaline monter en elle et soudain, elle se sentit beaucoup plus audacieuse que la normale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre alors qu'Oliver appuyait sur l'accélérateur pour retourner le plus vite possible au loft. Quand ils passèrent une rue qu'elle connaissait bien, elle lui demanda de tourner à deux cent mètres, qu'il y avait un parking souterrain non fermé, Oliver s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se gara sur une place dans le fond du parking où il y avait très peu de lumière. Quand il coupa le moteur, elle tendit la main et pressa légèrement sa cuisse avant de saisir la sienne et de la ramener vers elle la guidant juste sous le bord de sa jupe.

\- S'il te plaît, Touche-moi murmura-t-elle.

Oliver déglutit tout en glissant sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son intimité dans sa paume sentant son corps devenir plus tendu quand il sentit à quel point elle était mouillée. Il écarta sa culotte et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, il gémit à la sensation de sa chaleur humide qui entourait ses doigts et il commença à les pomper dedans et dehors, établissant un rythme rapide alors qu'il appuyait sa paume sur son clitoris. Felicity se cambra dans le siège passager, une main sur la portière de la voiture, l'autre sur son bras, des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, ses hanches se balançant dans ses mains alors qu'elle gémissait, murmurant son nom comme une symphonie sur ses lèvres, son cœur battant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine.

\- Plus...Plus vite gémit-elle, écartant davantage les jambes, alors que sa main bougeait plus rapidement et que la sienne appuyait fort contre la vitre, son besoin de lui plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

La propre respiration d'Oliver commençait à devenir difficile, la sueur lui apparaissant sur le front alors qu'il se durcissait douloureusement dans son pantalon. Mais il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les réactions de son corps lorsqu'il déplaça sa main afin de pouvoir continuer à déplacer ses doigts à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elle et de passer son pouce sur son clitoris. Ses battements de cœur résonnaient fort dans ses oreilles, se mêlant aux sons de ses gémissements et appel de son nom.

\- Allez viens pour moi, dit-il

Il pouvait sentir les muscles intérieurs de sa femme serrer fort ses doigts et il sut qu'elle était juste au bord d'atteindre le plaisir ultime, il appuya fermement sur son clitoris avec son pouce tout en continuant de la caresser intérieurement avec ses doigts. Felicity se cambra dans son siège et cria son nom avec force, le plaisir lui traversant le corps, ses muscles intérieurs se contractant autour de ses doigts quand elle vint. Elle frissonna à côté de lui alors qu'elle relevait ses hanches, de petits bruits lui tombant de la gorge, elle serra fermement son bras alors qu'elle aspirait plusieurs fois. Oliver attira Felicity contre lui tandis que sa bouche couvrait la sienne d'un baiser désespéré. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les avait envahis depuis leur première fois ensemble, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment.

Elle prit sa joue en coupe et changea de position, ignorant le boitier de vitesse qui les séparait, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté conducteur et chevauchait ses genoux. C'était un ajustement serré, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de cette connexion, elle voulait sentir la façon dont il se déplaçait à l'intérieur d'elle. Son cœur battit à nouveau contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se pencha vers lui, suça son cou tandis que sa main glissait jusqu'à son pantalon.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre que nous rentrions au loft, je te veux maintenant dans cette voiture, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Oliver parvint à hocher la tête en attrapant le levier qui inclinait le siège, il le repoussa aussi loin que possible, les secouant tous les deux mais leur laissant plus de place dans l'espace restreint. Elle mordit encore son cou et Oliver gémit, écartant sa main de son pantalon pour pouvoir se libérer de son jean. Dès qu'il le fit, il tendit la main sous sa jupe et tira sa culotte pour s'aligner devant son entrée. Il prit son cou dans sa main et embrassa durement ses lèvres alors qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur d'elle, gémissant dans sa bouche quand sa chaleur l'entoura. Oliver prit sa poitrine dans sa main, frottant son pic déjà dur à travers le tissu de sa robe alors qu'il plaquait ses hanches contre les siennes, l'encourageant à passer au-dessus de lui. Elle se pencha par-dessus son corps, serra les jambes de chaque côté de lui et se souleva avant de redescendre.

\- J'aime que tu sois à l'intérieure de moi, dit-elle d'un ton haletant en répétant le mouvement et en berçant ses hanches contre les siennes.

Elle le chevauchait fort, ses muscles intérieurs se contractant de temps en temps alors qu'elle continuait à bouger sur ses genoux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules, alors qu'elle accélérait son pas, rebondissant sur ses genoux, leurs mouvements faisant sans doute bouger la voiture avec eux. Il se pencha, baissa le tissu de sa robe et tira son sein dans sa bouche à travers son soutien-gorge, sa langue créant une tache humide sur le tissu alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches entre ses mains et l'aidait à se déplacer plus rapidement. Il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire durer plus longtemps. Il laissa une de ses mains se glisser entre elles pour pincer et taquiner son clitoris gonflé.

\- Dieu Felicity je te veux tout le temps, j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais rassasié de ton corps, ton odeur, tes gémissements, dit-il, continuant de taquiner son clitoris alors qu'elle rebondissait sur lui.

Il utilisa son autre main pour déplacer son corps, changeant l'angle de pénétration, le corps de Felicity se cambra au-dessus de lui et elle sanglota son nom, la pression qui s'installa dans son bas-ventre explosa alors qu'il la poussait par-dessus bord. Elle vint très fort, ses muscles intérieurs se resserrant autour de son membre, se serrant et palpitant, alors que son corps tremblait avec sa libération. Elle s'écroula contre lui, s'accrochant à son corps alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, et que ses hanches continuaient de se balancer contre les siennes, de petits gémissements lui tombant de la gorge. La libération d'Olivier suivit la sienne presque immédiatement, son nom tombant de ses lèvres alors que son corps tremblait et que ses hanches bougeaient de façon irrégulière contre les siennes.

Respirant difficilement, Oliver l'enveloppa de ses bras et la tint fermement contre lui tandis que les étoiles nageaient devant ses yeux. Il caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il ferma les yeux pendant un moment et essaya de faire en sorte que son cœur ne se sente plus comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors que sa respiration commençait à revenir à la normale, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, elle la releva de son cou mit ses joues en coupe.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter, dit-elle en rougissant

\- Tu peux te laisser emporter autant de fois que tu veux Felicity...Je suis ouvert à tous tes fantasmes, dit-il lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Rentrons pour commander à emporter et ensuite te laisser m'avoir de la façon dont tu le souhaites, dit-elle posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis partant pour faire n'importe quoi tant qu'à la fin je finis à l'intérieur de toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils réussirent à remettre leurs vêtements en place, Felicity s'installa de nouveau dans le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture, Oliver fit de même et démarra de nouveau la voiture pour les ramener au loft où ils passeraient une soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

###############################

Felicity toussa en agitant la main devant le four en l'ouvrant, la fumée s'évacua dans la cuisine, elle utilisa les gants de cuisine pour retirer la cocotte tout en continuant à éloigner la fumée. Elle posa le plat sur la grille de refroidissement et toussa de nouveau en fermant le four. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hésita avant de s'avancer et de bien regarder la cocotte qu'elle avait essayé de préparer. Elle soupira en voyant le dessus de celle-ci brûlée et son plat complètement ruiné. Elle voulait faire plaisir à Oliver en lui préparant un bon petit plat sachant qu'il serait fatigué lorsqu'il rentrerait et ne voudrait pas se mettre aux fourneaux. Elle avait tout de même réussi certaines recettes et était persuadée que celle-ci serait aussi une réussite, mais évidemment son incapacité à être une bonne cuisinière avait encore frappée.

Elle jeta tout dans le vide-ordure puis retourna vers le comptoir pour pouvoir nettoyer, ne voulant pas que ce soit la pagaille quand Oliver rentrerait chez eux. Ils avaient parlé de dîner ensemble tous les soirs si c'était possible et éventuellement de préparer le dîner afin de ne pas toujours manger à emporter. Oliver avait préparé le dernier repas qu'ils avaient pris, c'était à son tour et même si elle était moins douée que lui, elle se débrouillait, la plupart du temps.

C'était leur rituel à présent, ils mangeaient, nettoyaient ensemble et finissaient dans le lit ou n'importe quelle surface du loft à se donner l'un à l'autre. Felicity savait que ce n'était pas sain, qu'ils avaient un mariage purement basé sur le sexe mais d'une certaine façon elle donnait à Oliver une raison de rester marié et ne plus penser au divorce pour le moment et espérait toujours qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle partit rapidement prendre une douche ses vêtements empestant la fumée, puis redescendit dix minutes plus tard portant une des chemise de son mari.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau, elle bougea sur ses pieds nus, alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée d'eau, puis elle pensa qu'elle pourrait se calmer avec son pêché mignon, elle posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et revint vers le réfrigérateur. Ouvrant le congélateur, elle attrapa une boîte de crème glacée puis une cuillère alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le vouloir tout le temps et il semblait ressentir la même chose.

Elle se demanda si cela pouvait signifier qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour elle, elle entendit une voix, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sara dans sa tête, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'il restait uniquement à cause du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, elle la chassa rapidement ne souhaitant pas se poser des questions sur les intentions d'Oliver. Elle souleva la cuillère qu'elle avait saisie dans le tiroir et tira une cuillerée de crème glacée dans sa bouche, si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas son meilleur ami rentrer dans le loft.

Oliver déposa ses affaires près de la porte d'entrée ennuyé de rentrer plus tard que d'habitude mais il s'était retrouvé coincé au bureau après une longue réunion. Tout le temps qu'il avait conduit pour revenir à leur appartement il pensait que son amour pour Felicity s'était multiplié par cent, sa femme lui manquait chaque minute quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Il savait que leur relation n'était pas saine, il ne pouvait pas faire tomber amoureux une femme en lui donnant une multitude d'orgasme mais il espérait toujours qu'elle réaliserait que c'était plus qu'une relation charnelle, qu'elle l'aimerait pour se donner autant à lui. Il sentit une odeur de fumée lui rentrer dans le nez, fronçant les sourcils, Oliver se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine, il pouvait voir une légère brume de fumée dans l'air, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de feu.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage quand il s'arrêta devant le comptoir de la cuisine et vit Felicity vêtue d'une de ses chemises alors qu'elle apportait une cuillère de crème glacée à la bouche. Ses yeux la parcoururent et il sentit ce besoin familier se construire en lui. Oliver était à peu près certain que s'ils maintenaient ce rythme, ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il retira sa chemise et la jeta derrière lui puis il contourna le comptoir et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre sa poitrine nue alors qu'il posait un baiser sur le côté de son cou.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?, demanda t-il

\- J'ai essayé de te préparer le dîner, mais ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné cette fois-ci, dit-elle d'une petite voix

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas la première personne à brûler le dîner par accident.

\- Nous aurons que de la glace au dîner. En veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle

Elle plongea la cuillère dans le pot de glace et lui tendit, Oliver prit son poignet et guida la cuillère dans sa bouche mais juste avant de l'introduire il déplaça son bras pour qu'il puisse embrasser ses lèvres. Elle traîna ses mains sur sa poitrine nue, elle plongea la tête et posa un baiser sur son cou avant de saisir ses côtés et de traîner ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, elle déposa plusieurs baisers contre sa peau avant de sortir sa langue au-dessus de son mamelon.

\- Ou si tu ne veux pas de la glace tu peux me manger, dit-elle mordillant la peau de sa poitrine.

Depuis leur moment dans la voiture, Felicity était devenue plus hardie, même s'il restait encore pas mal de choses qui la faisaient rougir, mais plus elle passait de temps avec Oliver, plus elle se sentait à l'aise dans leur rapport intime. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire en lui donnant ce qu'il espérait être un regard sérieux.

\- Je peux avoir les deux tu sais...Si je déguste cette glace sur ton corps, répondit Oliver en attrapant ses hanches et la soulevant sans effort sur le comptoir.

Il croisa son regard alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses jambes, amenant la chemise qu'elle portait autour de ses cuisses, il se pencha et l'embrassa, sa bouche se déplaçant lentement sur la sienne. Les mains de Felicity se posèrent sur ses joues, les prenant en coupe, alors qu'elle retournait le baiser, elle ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue dans la sienne, approfondissant le baiser tout en explorant la caverne de sa bouche. Elle ne rompit le baiser que lorsque ses poumons brûlèrent avec le besoin d'oxygène. Elle posa son front contre le sien, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi...Tant que je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle alors que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de sa mâchoire, traînant plusieurs baisers avant de placer un baiser sous son oreille.

Oliver sourit lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise et il les défit rapidement en écartant les pans, ses yeux s'assombrissant lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'autre que sa peau nue. Il plongea la tête et embrassa des baisers le long de la courbe intérieure de sa poitrine en levant la main pour taquiner sa compagne, il laissa son autre main glisser entre ses jambes et il gémit contre sa peau lorsqu'il sentit à quel point elle était déjà mouillée. Elle appuya fermement une main sur le sommet de l'îlot de cuisine, ses jambes s'écartaient automatiquement pour lui alors qu'elle arquait son corps et gémissait. Ses battements de cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles alors que ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer contre sa main de leur plein gré.

\- Devrions-nous monter dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue tracer son auréole.

Oliver lécha le pic dur à nouveau alors qu'il la regardait se battre pour ne pas crier, il glissa deux de ses doigts dans son canal étroit, l'étirant alors qu'il soulevait sa tête de sa poitrine et croisait son regard.

\- Non ! Je te veux ici, monter à l'étage prendrait trop de temps, dit-il en retirant ses doigts de son corps, les portant à ses lèvres pour la goûter.

Oliver gémit avant de pousser son pantalon et son boxer à l'écart et de tirer sa femme vers le bord du comptoir, s'alignant contre son entrée, il glissa en elle dans un mouvement rapide. Felicity haleta à son entrée rapide puis gémit alors qu'elle agrippait son corps, sa main pressant le bas de son dos, le pressant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à s'enfoncer davantage dans son intimité, utilisant son autre main pour s'appuyer sur le sommet du comptoir tout en soulevant ses hanches pour répondre à ses besoins. Personne ne l'avait tant désirée et la prise de conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur d'elle lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. Le plaisir parcourut son corps alors qu'elle haletait à nouveau.

\- Oliver je te veux tout le temps...C'est toujours fantastique mais j'en veux toujours plus, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle resserrait ses jambes autour de lui et enfonçait ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, le pressant de se déplacer plus rapidement.

\- Je te veux aussi tout le temps, Felicity, aucune femme ne m'a fait l'effet que tu me fais quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi, lui dit Oliver, en serrant les dents alors qu'il commençait à bouger plus vite ses hanches se tenant fortement contre les siennes. .

Peu importait le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour depuis leur première fois ensemble, cela ne lui semblait toujours pas suffisant. Il glissa sa main entre eux et commença à frotter des cercles durs contre son clitoris alors qu'il se retirait presque complètement de son corps et la frappait à nouveau. Oliver gémit quand il sentit ses muscles intérieurs commencer à palpiter autour de lui, la pression dans son bas-ventre était presque douloureuse alors qu'elle gémissait et saisissait son corps aussi serré que possible. Quand ses doigts pincèrent son clitoris, elle cria son nom, se cambrant contre lui alors que son corps tremblait de libération. Ses muscles intérieurs se resserrèrent autour de son membre, se pressant et flottant autour de lui. Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes et retint Oliver tandis qu'il continuait à se déplacer en elle, faisant plisser le plaisir dans tout son corps.

La regarder atteindre l'orgasme eut raison d'Oliver, il cria son nom, ses mains se serrant contre ses hanches alors que son corps tremblait et qu'il se renversait à l'intérieur d'elle. La respiration difficile, il s'accrocha à elle, pressant des baisers sur sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux et attendait que son cœur recommence à battre normalement. Pendant quelques instants, la pièce resta silencieuse, à l'exception des bruits de leurs souffles. Oliver se releva après un moment et vit le pot de glace encore sur le comptoir, il attrapa la glace abandonnée et plongea la cuillère dans le récipient qui fondait rapidement.

Il lui sourit et prit une bouchée avant de replonger la cuillère et de la porter à sa bouche, Felicity le regarda avec amusement alors qu'elle s'ouvrait et le laissa lui donner la cuillerée de crème glacée. Elle plongea son doigt dans la boîte en carton et lui tendit vers sa bouche, la malice dans les yeux, il la fixa du regard alors qu'il léchait lentement la glace de son doigt avant de la prendre dans sa bouche et de sucer sa peau, avant de le relâcher et de lui donner une autre cuillerée de crème glacée.

\- Maintenant que nous avons mangé, que voudrais-tu faire Mme Queen, demanda-t-il

Qu'Oliver l'appelle par son nom de femme mariée fit naître une nouvelle vague de désir en elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir être prête tout de suite pour un nouveau tour. Elle rechercha plutôt sa chemise qui était tombée sur le sol de la cuisine pendant leur relation intime. Sentant son envie de lui de nouveau, Oliver retira son pantalon mais remit son boxer pour aller se débarrasser du récipient de crème glacée et déposer la cuillère dans l'évier. Oliver revint vers Felicity et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant de nouveau au bord du comptoir.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ta chemise pour le reste de la nuit, dit-il lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Tu vas me tuer à me donner autant d'orgasme...mais j'adore cela, plaisanta-t-elle en posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Cela pourrait être dangereux car Sara voudra surement me tuer à son tour...mais je prends le risque tout de même, plaisanta-t-il en passant sa main sur son dos.

Il la souleva du comptoir, l'encourageant à envelopper ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle continuait à sucer son cou et qu'ils les conduisaient en direction des escaliers pour faire l'amour toute la nuit.

**###########################**

**Ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre mais cela va-t-il durer d'après-vous. Est-il sain qu'ils aient autant de relation sexuelle sans s'avouer leurs sentiments. **

**A mardi pour la suite. J'attends vos avis impatiemment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour les derniers commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrit et guests. Il ne reste que trois chapitre à cette histoire, le dénouement est proche**

**Oliver et Felicity vont-ils rester dans leur bulle ou un événement va-t-il venir tout chambouler...vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments ou rester dans le déni... La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et tout ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures et il savait que sa femme serait de retour dans un instant, ayant veillé à ce que son ami Curtis l'empêche de se perdre dans le travail et rentre à la maison pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux. Il inspecta tout pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien, puis retourna dans le salon pour attendre l'arrivée de Felicity. Les trois dernières semaines s'étaient déroulées dans un tourbillon d'événements publics, beaucoup de travail à Queen Consolidated ainsi qu'à l'association pour préparer un grand bal de charité pour récupérer de nouveaux fonds, Oliver souhaitant construire un gymnase pour les jeunes avec des équipements adaptés à leur handicap.

Toutes ces heures à travailler tard avaient conduit au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce repas était pour lui faire savoir qu'elle lui avait manqué sans lui déclarer ses sentiments ne sachant pas si de son côté les siens avaient évolué ou pas. Il avait tout organisé en secret demandant à Curtis de l'occuper pendant quelques heures pour qu'il mette tout en place. Quand il entendit le bruit de la clef dans la serrure il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, il la vit faire quelques pas en avant et déposer une partie des sacs sur le petit banc qui avait été ajouté près du porte-manteau alors que son téléphone sonnait. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone pour y répondre, à son sourire sur les lèvres il pensa que c'était Sara qui l'appelait pour avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur.

\- Bonjour, il la regarda retirer son manteau pendant qu'elle continuait à parler au téléphone. Non tu ne me déranges pas je viens juste de rentrer à la maison, dit-elle en se redressant en écoutant toujours. Oui j'étais aussi contente de te voir cet après-midi, dit-elle passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Oh ! Bien sûr j'aimerais déjeuner avec toi demain, tu me rappelles pour m'indiquer le restaurant...Oh ! D'accord chez toi cela me va aussi. Elle écouta son interlocuteur parler quelques secondes avant de répondre. Non ne t'inquiète pas Oliver n'est pas au courant, je sais garder un secret tu sais, dit-elle en rigolant. Oui d'accord à demain Ray, bonne soirée à toi et je t'embrasse aussi. dit-elle avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Oliver sentit son cœur se fissurer au moment où il entendit le nom de l'homme avec lequel sa femme discutait. Il savait depuis longtemps que Ray Palmer était intéressé par Felicity mais il ne se doutait pas que celle-ci semblait tout autant intéressée par le génie milliardaire. Il réalisa qu'elle avait surement compris qu'elle restait marié avec lui pour de mauvaises raison et qu'elle prenait ses propres mots en compte en sortant avec un autre homme. Ce qui signifiait que dans quelques semaines elle demanderait le divorce, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu réussir à lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui mais les trois semaines à ne faire que se croiser avait eu raison de son intention.

Il se reprit rapidement, se décala vers une des poutres tout doucement alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait entendu la conversation. Il devait continuer leur soirée comme il l'avait prévu et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait ne pas la perdre car même si il pensait toujours qu'elle méritait mieux que lui, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la laisser à un autre.

Felicity se retourna prenant une profonde respiration, elle était contente d'être enfin à la maison, la conception de la puce avaient été si mouvementée ces derniers temps qu'elle avait à peine vu Oliver et elle détestait ça. Même avant leur rencontre, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble et maintenant, il lui manquait dès qu'il n'était pas auprès d'elle. Son regard passa des escaliers à la cuisine se demandant si elle devait aller se changer tout de suite ou bien aller manger un morceau avant de prendre un bon bain pour se relaxer. Son ventre gargouilla elle décida alors d'aller manger un morceau avant de monter à l'étage pour se relaxer en attendant qu'Oliver ne rentre du travail. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit Oliver debout près de la table de la salle à manger qui était dressée, la surprise traversa son visage et elle sourit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison, dit-elle alors qu'elle changeait de cap et se dirigeait vers lui

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, nous nous sommes seulement croisés ces dernières semaines, répondit Oliver

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement profitant de la tenir contre sa poitrine pendant un moment et profitant de la façon dont elle se pressait dans ses bras, surtout si bientôt toute leur histoire se finissait.

\- Oui je sais mais avec Curtis nous avons eu quelques difficultés avec le projet donc nous avons travaillé tard pour le résoudre, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Je comprends j'ai été pas mal occupé de mon côté avec la préparation du bal de charité, lui assura Oliver

Elle tourna la tête et put remarquer la table dressée avec au centre une bouteille de son vin préféré, il y avait des bougies sur la table et Oliver alluma avec la télécommande du système audio afin que de la musique douce soit diffusée par les haut-parleurs.

\- Je pensais que ce soir, nous pourrions simplement nous détendre et passer du bon temps ensemble, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa tête

\- C'est une agréable surprise Oliver...Merci, dit-elle en inclinant la tête et en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver lui rendit son baiser avant de se reculer et de croiser son regard, dieu qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose et ne le ferait surement jamais surtout si elle envisageait une relation avec Ray Palmer. Il réalisa que son meilleur ami avait eu raison depuis le début, ce contrat avec Felicity n'était pas une bonne idée, et encore moins depuis qu'ils avaient consommé leur mariage car lorsque cela serait fini il en ressortirait le cœur brisé. Mais il ne devait pas y penser ce soir, il devait profiter de tous ces derniers moments qu'il pouvait passer en sa compagnie, il tira sa chaise pour elle, partit en cuisine chercher le plat, le déposa au milieu de la table, attrapa la bouteille de vin, leur versa chacun un verre puis s'assit en face d'elle.

Felicity sourit alors qu'elle s'installait sur son siège, ses yeux parcourant la nourriture, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une grande émotion de se former dans sa poitrine en voyant ce que son mari avait fait pour elle. Oliver était toujours si attentif, depuis que leur amitié avait débuté il avait des petites attentions comme celle-ci à son égard et cela la touchait. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais son amitié était très importante à ses yeux et elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être se contenter que de cela au lieu d'espérer qu'il change d'avis sur eux. Elle repoussa les pensées et se pencha pour prendre son verre et avaler une gorgée de son vin. Elle sourit et posa le verre sur la table avant d'attirer le regard d'Oliver de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée?, demanda-t-il en lui servant de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes

\- Bien mieux que ces derniers jours, j'ai passé tout mon temps dans le laboratoire avec Curtis, répondit-elle

Il sentit son cœur se compresser, Felicity avait toujours détesté le mensonge et pourtant elle venait de lui mentir tout en le regardant directement dans les yeux et cela le dérangeait beaucoup.

\- Tu n'es pas sortie pour déjeuner un moment ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Ton père a eu la gentillesse de commander chinois pour nous donc pas on n'a pas eu besoin de perdre du temps à aller le chercher nous-même, dit-elle en soulevant sa fourchette et prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture. Ton repas est merveilleux...comme toujours; dit-elle alors qu'elle tendait la main et pressait la sienne doucement.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, dit Oliver en buvant son vin

Il essaya d'oublier son mensonge pour profiter de la compagnie de sa femme qui ne le serait plus bientôt, il ne voulait pas parler de travail non plus, il voulait lui avouer à demi-mot ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être elle oublierait de le quitter pour Ray Palmer. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils mangeaient son plat préféré qu'il lui avait concocté.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué ces derniers jours, lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent, son estomac se tordant, tandis que son cœur se réchauffait. Elle posa sa fourchette et tendit la main vers l'avant en se frottant le bras.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des jours, alors que nous vivons ensemble, le taquina-t-elle

Encore une fois il put remarquer qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, il lui avait avoué qu'elle lui avait manqué et pourtant elle n'avait pas réitéré les mêmes mots mais juste répondu comme le ferait une meilleure amie. Il se leva et se déplaça de la table pour se mettre à genoux à côté de sa chaise alors qu'il passait son bras autour d'elle, son autre main se posant sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que mon travail à Queen Consolidated, et celui avec l'association et le club m'empêche d'être disponible souvent mais sache Felicity que je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi. Jamais, souligna-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'elle comprenne.

Felicity savait qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre heureuse dans ce mariage même si il pensait toujours à divorcer et elle l'aimait pour cela, mais il parlait uniquement comme son meilleur ami et pas un homme amoureux. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Sara, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser être enchaîner à ce mariage et qu'elle devait lui rendre sa liberté. Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle cessa de respirer sous le choc et un soupçon de peur l'envahit, alors que son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine, elle le sentit se fissurer de nouveau.

\- Je sais et je serais toujours là pour toi aussi. C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle sentant son cœur se briser en prononçant ces mots.

Oliver sentit la douleur du rejet le parcourir de plein fouet et pour ne rien montrer de sa souffrance lui captura les lèvres dans un doux baiser. Voulant en profiter encore un peu, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'approfondissait, sa langue explorant la caverne tiède de sa bouche. Quand le baiser se brisa, il posa son front contre le sien et embrassa le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie Felicity, et je...Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, lui dit Oliver, l'honnêteté de sa déclaration rendant sa poitrine serrée.

Il voulait lui dire plus, lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle dans sa vie, comment il allait survivre lorsqu'ils auraient divorcé, quand il la verrait être heureuse avec Palmer, se marier et fonder une famille tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui donné un jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas vraiment la sienne, et elle ne le serait jamais.

\- Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans la mienne, répondit-elle la gorge serrée alors qu'elle prenait ses joues en coupe.

Elle était amoureuse d'Oliver mais ce n'était qu'un arrangement commercial pour lui malgré ses petites attentions pour elle comme ce dîner ce soir, il ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme sa meilleure amie et elle venait de le comprendre enfin. Elle s'était leurrée pendant ces dernières semaines car ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'intimité mais cela n'avait rien changé à ce qu'il pensait et à son envie de divorcer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de le retenir et de ne jamais le laisser partir, elle était sa femme et en même temps, ne l'était pas réellement, ne l'avait jamais été réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. Felicity repoussa les émotions dans sa poitrine et soutint le regard d'Oliver essayant de ne pas lui montrer sa douleur à savoir que bientôt tout cette vie qu'elle avait connu depuis trois mois se terminerait

\- Merci pour le dîner et le vin, c'était parfait, murmura-t-elle, incapable de cacher le petit trémolo de sa voix.

Oliver se pencha en avant et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser, Felicity le lui rendit, ouvrant la bouche sous la sienne alors qu'elle prenait sa joue en coupe. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard et posa son front contre le sien alors qu'elle jouait avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

\- Le dîner était délicieux...Ai-je le droit à un dessert ?, Lui demanda-t-elle en passant légèrement sa main sur son bras.

Oliver secoua la tête, toujours souriant alors qu'il se levait et posa un baiser sur sa tête avant de rassembler la vaisselle dans ses mains lui promettant de revenir rapidement avec son dessert. Felicity le regarda partir et déglutit avec difficulté avant de se pencher en arrière sur son siège, elle aurait tant aimé que ce mariage ne soit pas qu'un arrangement commercial, et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir avant d'accepter ce contrat. Sa poitrine se serra et elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce qui arrivait maintenant et pour repousser toute cette douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Arrivé dans la cuisine Oliver se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et disparut derrière la porte un instant pour calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais pleuré sur une femme et pourtant à cet instant il sentit les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

Il aurait tant aimé que ce mariage ne soit pas qu'un arrangement commercial, il réalisa qu'il aurait dû écouter Tommy quand il l'avait prévenu qu'à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle cette histoire se finirait mal. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était attendre qu'elle lui dépose les papiers du divorce sur son bureau pour lui rendre sa liberté mais il n'était pas presser que ce jour arrive. Passant ses mains sur son visage pour effacer la preuve de sa souffrance, il prit plusieurs petit souffles avant de récupérer le dessert et de le ramener dans la salle à manger où sa meilleure amie l'attendait. Felicity tendit la main et finit son verre de vin alors qu'Oliver retournait dans la salle avec une expression chaleureuse alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

\- J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à le cuire, plaisanta Oliver en posant la plaque devant elle

\- Ou tu as fait la queue à la boulangerie et as choisi le dessert qui semblait être le meilleur, le taquina-t-elle

\- Tu me connais si bien, dit-il attrapant sa main et la serrant doucement en effleurant son pouce du sien.

Felicity sourit et se pencha en avant voulant être plus proche de lui mais ils étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de la table. Elle eut une idée, elle coupa un morceau de dessert au chocolat et le posa sur une assiette, elle repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers le salon lui faisant signe de la suivre. Oliver se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'installa sur le canapé, Felicity s'assit sur ses genoux en faisant attention de ne rien renverser et s'appuya contre lui, elle voulait être plus proche de lui, avait besoin de le sentir la tenir une dernière fois. Elle inclina légèrement son corps pour pouvoir le regarder, elle souleva la fourchette de son assiette, en prenant un morceau du gâteau et en le lui tendant, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Oliver sourit avant de prendre la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait alors qu'il lui tenait la taille, heureux de son idée même si elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en lui proposant de se tenir si près, mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas car ça lui permettait de la tenir dans ses bras une dernière fois. Il prit la fourchette de sa main, coupa un morceau pour elle, le présentant à sa bouche

\- Ton tour, dit-il, toujours souriant alors qu'il la regardait.

Felicity sourit tout en le fixant, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait et elle pensait qu'il était incroyable et parfait et qu'il était la personne idéale pour elle. Que quand elle regardait son avenir, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était lui à ses côtés, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Felicity savait que si elle lui disait, il mettrait fin tout de suite à ce qu'ils avaient et elle n'était pas encore prête à le perdre. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche et mangea le dessert qu'il lui offrit avant de sourire. Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et cala sa tête contre son épaule, le tenant aussi étroitement que possible.

Oliver ressentait un sentiment de paix et de bonheur de la sentir contre lui, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était incroyable et parfaite, la seule épouse qu'il voulait avoir dans sa vie. Que quand il regardait son avenir, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était elle à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Oliver savait que si il lui disait, elle mettrait fin tout de suite à ce qu'ils avaient et il n'était pas encore prêt à la perdre pour la laisser avoir sa vie avec l'homme qui avait surement son cœur. Il resserra simplement son emprise sur elle, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment à cause de ses pensées moroses, il appuya un baiser sur le côté de sa tête, ses lèvres collant à sa peau.

Puis une idée lui vint pour qu'il puisse avoir encore plus de temps avec elle avant de la perdre, avant qu'elle ne soit plus sa femme. Felicity ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment entre eux, elle laissa ses doigts danser sur son bras, oubliant presque le dessert qu'ils avaient mangé quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur son nez.

\- Partons quelques jours loin de Star City, nous pourrions fêter notre victoire contre les Bertinelli, suggéra-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?, Demanda-t-elle un soupçon de surprise traversant son visage.

\- Pourquoi pas ? A part si tu ne veux pas partir avec ton mari, la taquina-t-il mais son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine attendant sa réponse.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle s'installait contre lui de nouveau, profitant du moment présent avec Oliver.

Il fut rassurer qu'elle soit d'accord avec son projet, il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser loin de lui et de donner la chance à Palmer de la lui enlever tout de suite. Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa de nouveau, il prit le dessert dans ses mains, le posa sur le canapé et déplaça son corps afin qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser. Quand il fut en manque d'air Oliver se recula et lui sourit.

\- Je vais faire les réservations pour le week-end prochain, dit-il, estimant que cela leur donnerait suffisamment de temps pour réorganiser leur travail à Queen Consolidated.

Felicity hocha la tête, glissant une jambe entre les siennes alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps et posant sa tête sous son menton. Cette idée semblait parfaite et même si elle savait qu'il avait proposé ce temps loin de la ville car il avait dû remarquer qu'elle était très fatiguée et stressée, elle était heureuse d'avoir plus de temps avec lui avant qu'il ne dépose les papiers du divorce sur son bureau.

Oliver la serra plus fort, appréciant le sentiment de sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il arriverait à l'encourager à rester marié avec lui, mais il savait qu'il se battrait car il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Une fois encore, il ignora la voix derrière sa tête qui tenta de faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la sienne car elle ne voulait pas de lui et se concentra simplement sur le fait de profiter du moment.

########################

Felicity grimpa l'escalier qui menait à la porte de la chambre du manoir de Tommy, sa prise sur la sangle de son sac à main serrée, alors qu'elle montait les dernières marches. Elle avait appelé Sara lui demandant si elles pouvaient se voir, sa sœur avait accepté avec joie lui proposant de la retrouver au manoir Merlyn car elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Elle leva la main pour frapper, mais s'arrêta sachant que la discussion qu'elle aurait avec Sara ne serait pas facile, mais elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Felicity essayait de garder le sourire lorsqu'elle était en présence de son meilleur ami même si chaque jour qui passait, se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et leva à nouveau la main pour frapper à la porte. Elle resta immobile et attendit que sa sœur réponde.

\- Salut petite sœur, dit Sara la serrant dans ses bras

Depuis sa visite au loft juste avant l'arrestation des Bertinelli, Sara n'avait pas vu Felicity sachant qu'elle était très occupée par son projet avec Curtis rattrapant le retard qu'ils avaient pris suite à la suspension des financements par les membres du conseil d'administration. Felicity entra à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle plaça son sac à main sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir lentement très stressée de parler de son futur divorce avec sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Sara comment elle allait, mais ce ne furent pas les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres.

\- Il ne sera jamais amoureux de moi, murmura-t-elle

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et elle sentit une grande tristesse remplir sa poitrine alors qu'elle guettait la réponse de sa sœur, attendant qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le savait et qu'elle l'avait prévenue.

\- Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? demanda Sara

Elle se dirigea vers le petit congélateur que Tommy avait fait installer dans la chambre pour elle connaissant son envie de crème glacée à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Elle attrapa un pot, puis prit deux cuillères qui se trouvaient sur le meuble avant de rejoindre Felicity à la table et de le placer entre elles. Sara savait que sa sœur était folle amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et elle savait aussi que ses sentiments n'allaient pas s'effacer de sitôt. Et si au début elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle refuse le contrat de mariage, depuis que Tommy l'avait informé qu'Oliver ressentait les mêmes sentiments à son égard, elle était prête à obliger Felicity à lui avouer son amour pour lui pour qu'il se déclare à son tour.

\- Tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone il y a une semaine pour t'amener à cette conclusion ma chérie ?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail récemment avec la puce, donc nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble alors que nous nous étions énormément rapprochés physiquement, dit-elle alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

\- Oh ! Attends vous couchez ensemble et tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu ressentais ?, demanda Sara incrédule

\- Non ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis rentrée au loft après le travail il y a quelques jours et il m'a surpris avec cet incroyable dîner et...

Un soupçon d'humidité se forma dans ses yeux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa sœur et sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge en repensant à ce soir-là.

\- Tout était parfait, il avait mis mon vin préféré sur la table ainsi que des bougies et de la musique douce, et le repas était merveilleux. J'étais aux anges jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il faisait cela pour sa meilleure amie et non sa femme. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime Sara mais je sais qu'à la minute où je le ferai, tout sera fini, dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Sara atteignit la main de Felicity pour la couvrir de la sienne la serrant pour la réconforter, elle détestait voir sa sœur si triste et alors qu'elle l'écoutait lui parler de ce dîner elle réalisa que Felicity ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Oliver lui avait préparé un repas romantique pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

\- Felicity connais-tu beaucoup d'hommes qui organisent des dîners romantique à leur meilleur amie ?, souligna-t-elle

Depuis qu'elles les avaient vus ensemble en couple, Sara avait pensé plus d'une fois qu'Oliver et Felicity seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, ils se connaissaient très bien et étaient complémentaires dans beaucoup de domaines. Tommy lui avait expliqué qu'Oliver avait changé après l'accident de Thea mais qu'il avait toujours cette partie sombre dans son regard dut à sa culpabilité et les disputes avec ses parents. Mais que depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa sœur une lumière, qui avait disparu depuis des années, était apparue de nouveau dans son regard et il avait une joie de vivre qui n'avait jamais existé en lui.

\- Si tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi tu as tort, après la conclusion de l'affaire des Bertinelli, il m'a annoncé que notre contrat n'avait plus besoin d'exister, il m'a parlé du divorce, dit-elle alors qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble Felicity, vous êtes toujours mariés, il a peut-être repensé à sa décision, répondit Sara

\- Non...Il l'a juste repoussé l'échéance car nous avons des relations sexuelles, dit Felicity se levant énervée contre toute cette situation qui la faisait souffrir

\- Je ne vois pas Oliver être comme cela, rester avec toi pour assouvir un désir sexuel, répondit Sara

\- A quoi je pensais Sara ? Dis-moi comment puis-je passer le reste de ma vie à prétendre que je suis heureuse pour lui quand il tombera amoureux d'une autre femme et l'épousera...Et que son mariage sera réel cette fois-ci ? Comment vais-je prétendre qu'il n'est que mon meilleur ami alors qu'il est la personne la plus importante pour moi ? Dieu j'aurais dû t'écouter, dit-elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Felicity ! Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive...Regrettes-tu le temps passé avec lui ?

\- Non ! Je ne regrette aucun moment que j'ai passé avec lui en tant que sa femme. Il m'a rendu si heureuse, murmura-t-elle.

\- Felicity ! Tu devrais prendre ta chance...Tu devrais peut-être penser à être honnête avec lui, suggéra-t-elle.

Sara savait que ce n'était pas ce que sa sœur voulait entendre, mais c'était le meilleur conseil qu'elle ait pu lui donner, elle lui avait conseillé de le lui dire avant son mariage avec Oliver mais Felicity ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- Non !, sa sœur secoua sa tête

\- Mais peut-être que...

\- Non ! Ça ne vaut pas le risque. Je ne veux pas le perdre en tant qu'ami aussi, la coupa-t-elle

\- Felicity ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais éteindre tes sentiments pour Oliver que vous restiez marié ou que vous divorciez votre amitié en souffrira avec le temps. Soit tu le lui dis soit ...

\- Je peux vivre avec mes sentiments, je le fais depuis longtemps, la coupa-t-elle de nouveau

\- Non ! Peu importe à quel point il est doux avec toi ou combien de fois tu couches avec lui, ce sera toujours un mensonge qui sera entre vous...Et tu ne supportes pas les mensonges. Felicity tu dois être honnête avec lui et voir ce qui arrive après, répondit-Sara

Elle voulut attraper sa sœur par les épaules et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la lumière, qu'elle réalise que son meilleur ami était déjà fou amoureux d'elle, qu'elle arrête de se faire souffrir et qu'elle se jette à l'eau car elle ne serait pas déçue de son saut dans l'inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre comment je vais gérer les choses, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se passait la main sur le visage.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Sara

Elle pensait que prendre plus de temps était une idée terrible, mais c'était le choix de Felicity et Sara ne pouvait rien faire pour elle si ce n'était lui donner des conseils que sa sœur avait déjà décidé d'ignorer. Elle aurait pu lui avouer que Tommy l'avait informée qu'Oliver était aussi amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était pas son secret et ce n'était pas à elle de le révéler, il fallait qu'ils arrivent tous les deux à s'avouer leurs sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Nous pourrions nous faire un film ou autre chose la semaine prochaine, dit Sara

\- Oliver prépare des vacances, nous sommes supposés partir la semaine prochaine, dit-elle doucement.

Elle voulait demander à sa sœur plus de détails sur ce week-end qu'Oliver planifiait pour eux, mais elle avait le sentiment que Felicity ne voudrait pas approfondir le sujet, surtout avec la discussion qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions nous faire ce film maintenant ?, demanda Sara

\- Bien sûr, j'adorerais passer du temps avec toi. Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil à Curtis pour voir s'il peut se débrouiller quelques heures sans moi. Choisis le film en attendant, Dit-elle reconnaissante que sa sœur ne pousse pas la discussion sur les vacances.

\- C'est super !, acquiesça Sara en ramassant le pot de crème glacée qu'aucun d'entre elles n'avait touché et le remit dans le congélateur.

Sara regarda ce qui se trouvait sur Netflix pendant que sa sœur passait son coup de téléphone, elle se décida à choisir un film d'horreur, elle avait le sentiment que Felicity préfèrerait de loin regarder des étudiantes stupides se faire couper en morceaux plutôt que de regarder tout ce qui avait à voir avec l'amour et la romance en ce moment.

#########################

Oliver laissa échapper un autre soupir alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement, sa journée avait été éreintante à cause des réunions barbantes avec les chefs de service, il aimait travailler à Queen Consolidated avec son père mais il serait plus heureux si il lui évitait ces réunions. Felicity descendait les escaliers quand il rentra dans l'appartement, elle était allée prendre sa douche après avoir passé tout l'après-midi avec sa sœur évitant de penser à Oliver et à ses sentiments non partagés.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?, demanda-t-elle le retrouvant dans la cuisine

\- J'ai failli m'endormir pendant les réunions, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- As-tu faim ? Je peux te réchauffer quelque chose, dit-elle s'éloignant de lui

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Oliver. Il appuya un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, ses lèvres s'attardant là. Nous pourrions aller dans ma chambre, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Felicity hésita alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas penser à la qualité de ses muscles sous sa main. Elle avait prévu de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, mais il lui poserait trop de question si elle le faisait à présent, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû redescendre après sa douche et s'enfermer dans la chambre, maintenant c'était trop tard.

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement en montant avec lui les marches menant à sa chambre.

Il la conduisit dans la chambre à coucher et ils se dirigèrent vers les côtés opposés du lit, Oliver enleva tous ses vêtements restant en boxer, retira les couvertures et se glissa entre les draps, essayant de ne pas gémir de plaisir à se sentir si bien maintenant après le jour qu'il avait passé. Il se retourna et attendit que Felicity se couche à côté de lui. Felicity tira les couvertures à son tour et se coucha avec précaution, se glissant sur le côté et laissant un peu d'espace entre eux.

\- Dois-je te dévoiler où nous allons ou veux-tu que je te garde la surprise ?, dit Oliver en se rapprochant automatiquement d'elle. Il posa son bras sur sa taille, son pouce effleurant son ventre par petits cercles.

\- Je suis d'accord pour être surprise, dit-elle doucement, essayant de garder la tension hors de son corps.

Depuis sa discussion avec Sara elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Oliver, elle voulait agir comme avant le touchant, l'embrassant mais elle se demandait si cela serait raisonnable alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien. Elle avait compris en discutant avec sa sœur que le sexe ne résoudrait pas son problème, que même si il aimait coucher avec elle cela ne signifiait pas qu'il tombait amoureux, juste qu'il aimait le sexe en sa compagnie. Depuis son départ du manoir Merlyn, sa discussion avec Sara lui trottait dans la tête, tout en rentrant au loft elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être sa femme sachant qu'Oliver ne l'aimerait jamais, de rester marié ne le ferait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle, il l'aurait déjà fait pendant ces trois derniers mois sinon.

\- Oh tu seras surprise, dit-il avant de placer un autre baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Peut-être que tu devrais dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle en stoppant le baiser rapidement ne voulant pas l'approfondir.

Il se rapprocha encore plus, pressant son corps contre le sien alors que sa main quittait son ventre, remontait le long de son côté puis retombait à nouveau en effleurant ses lèvres contre le galbe de sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il.

Il appuya un autre baiser sur son cou, mais il était confus quant à la raison pour laquelle Felicity ne semblait pas être réceptive à ses caresses et ses baisers, Oliver supposa qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de Felicity et l'entoura de ses bras. Mais quand elle ne se blottit pas immédiatement contre lui, Oliver releva la tête pour la regarder. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait quand elle répondit à sa question et il sentit son cœur se compresser de douleur de nouveau.

\- J'ai passé ma matinée avec...Ra...avec un ami puis j'ai regardé des films avec ma sœur lorsque je suis partie la voir au manoir Merlyn.

Il savait qu'elle avait voulu dire Ray mais qu'elle s'était reprit rapidement et une jalousie féroce s'empara de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle acceptait toujours de venir avec lui pour leur week-end si elle était intéressée par Palmer.

\- Sacré journée que tu as passé mais nous pourrions toujours faire quelque chose de plus stimulant, souligna-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sous l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit pour caresser sa peau nue.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, mentit-elle. Je suis désolée mais je suis fatiguée, dit-elle avant de se pencher et de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, je comprends, répondit Oliver

Il essaya de ne pas réagir à son rejet, sa jalousie s'intensifiant, elle ne l'avait jamais rejeté auparavant, elle semblait n'avoir aucune envie d'être proche de lui pour le moment. Elle ne l'avait pas touché ce soir, elle avait gardé ses mains pour elle tout le temps et elle ne lui avait pas vraiment rendu les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés. Il se mit sur le côté du lit, se tournant sur le dos et regardant le plafond alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait depuis le dîner qu'ils avaient eu ensemble il y a deux jours. Ce n'était pas vrai, se corrigea Oliver. Il savait exactement pourquoi elle n'était plus affectueuse, elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme et ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'elle voulait divorcer alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils restent mariés.

Cela faisait si mal de savoir que bientôt il ne l'aurait plus auprès de lui. Ça faisait mal parce qu'il était complètement amoureux d'elle, faux mariage ou pas, et il avait pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui. Felicity était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui et l'idée de la perdre l'effrayait. En le repoussant c'était peut-être pour elle une façon de lui dire que leur mariage se terminait maintenant. Son cœur se serra et Oliver déglutit difficilement, se demandant comment il avait réussi à créer un tel désordre avec la meilleure relation qu'il n'ait jamais eue car il savait que leur amitié ne survivrait pas en la voyant être heureuse avec Palmer, sa jalousie détruirait tout. Il tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity, lui envoyant un petit sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement avant de fermer les yeux, même s'il n'avait aucune intention de dormir à ce stade.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle sa poitrine se serrant.

Felicity resta allongée là, les yeux grands ouverts et regardant le plafond se sentant mal pour ce qu'elle venait de faire mais Sara avait raison elle devait choisir entre lui avouer ses sentiments ou bien le laisser partir. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui, inclinant son corps dans sa direction, mais ne le touchant pas alors qu'elle soupirait. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit moins compliqué entre eux...Comme avant de signer ce contrat.

**############################**

**Oliver entend la conversation entre sa femme et Palmer. Pensez-vous qu'il a raison de croire que Felicity veut une relation avec Ray et qu'elle va demander le divorce. Sarah essaye de pousser sa soeur à avouer ses sentiments à Oliver, pensez-vous que Felicity va prendre cette décision.**

**Que va-t-il arriver dans le prochain chapitre d'après-vous ?**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guests**

**Je me doute que vous êtes frustrés sur le comportement de nos amoureux, vont-ils enfin se rapprocher ou s'éloigner définitivement. Réponse dans le chapitre**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24, tu es la meilleure comme Beta. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Oliver se trouvait assis derrière son bureau lisant une proposition de contrat que son père lui avait fait parvenir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sa tête ailleurs que dans le travail, n'arrêtant pas de penser à Felicity. Aujourd'hui elle avait déjeuné avec Palmer...Encore, et il voulait tout casser rien qu'en y pensant. En plus de ne pas avoir voulu faire l'amour avec lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, elle se levait tôt et quittait le loft pour ne pas passer de temps avec lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver son mariage même si il était fictif car pour lui il était réel. C'était la fin de la journée et il manquait de raisons d'être encore là, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de la retrouver au loft et l'entendre lui annoncer que tout était terminé entre eux, c'était sa plus grande peur depuis deux jours.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un avant de devenir fou, mais son père pensait que c'était un vrai mariage, Thea aussi, Sara n'était pas l'option la plus sûre, Tommy était quasiment sa seule option. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre, il lui avait laissé un message lui demandant s'il avait la possibilité de passer dans la journée, mais il n'était pas venu. Un coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux et comme par magie son meilleur ami Tommy était debout devant lui avec un énorme sourire, Oliver laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il le regardait.

\- Salut merci d'être venu, dit-il

\- Ton message avait l'air assez urgent. J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt mais j'ai eu un souci à régler au club, répondit Tommy en s'asseyant. Alors que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Oliver lui demandait de venir à son bureau, en générale quand il voulait discuter avec lui il venait au club, et Tommy n'était pas sûr que ce dont il voulait discuter fût une bonne nouvelle.

\- Elle est amoureuse de Palmer, répondit Oliver.

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait les mots à voix haute et son cœur se brisa encore plus, car il aurait aimé apprendre à son meilleur ami que la femme dont il était amoureux depuis des mois était enfin tombée amoureuse de lui, qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui qu'en simple ami. Tommy resta bouche bée, il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne savait même pas quoi dire surtout qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Tommy avait appris par sa petite amie que Felicity était aussi amoureuse d'Oliver, cela n'était pas possible qu'elle souhaite être avec Palmer. Il savait qu'il était impossible pour eux de réaliser ce plan sans se retrouver dans le doute à un moment mais il aurait cru qu'à ce stade ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur sentiments mutuels.

\- Elle est amoureuse de Palmer ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il se penchant vers le bureau.

\- Oui...Elle a dîné avec lui, dans son appartement tous les jours. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te faire un dessin pour te dire ce qu'ils ont fait en plus de manger, dit-il les dents serrées.

Sa poitrine se serra en les imaginant dans le lit de Ray le laissant la toucher où il avait pu le faire lui aussi, la faisant crier son nom comme elle avait gémit le sien, même si une partie de lui pensait que Felicity ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, la jalousie effaçait toutes ses convictions. Il avait été si persuadé que son plan allait être un succès. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle avait été présente pour lui plus que quiconque après qu'il se soit disputé avec ses parents, elle l'avait aidé à sauver sa relation avec eux, quand il avait eu des idées pour l'association elle l'avait conseillé pour l'aider à les faire aboutir.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le début, leur première soirée dans le club avait été fantastique, elle était parfaite, belle, intelligente, tout ce qu'il avait recherché chez une femme. Quand sa mère lui avait proposé ce contrat avec Felicity il s'était dit que c'était le plan parfait pour la faire changer d'avis sur eux, qu'elle apprendrait à ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui pendant ce contrat de deux ans. Il avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait si souvent, il avait tellement de mal à retenir les mots à chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre homme au lieu de lui.

\- Puis-je être honnête avec toi ? demanda Tommy

\- Je sais ! Tu vas me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû l'épouser, que tu avais prévu que je souffrirais à la fin...Et bien tu sais quoi...Tu avais tout à fait raison...J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'a prévenu de ne pas le faire, dit-il passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Non ! En fait je pense que tu devrais lui dire Oliver.

\- Tu as oublié ce que je viens de te dire...Elle ne m'aime pas...

\- Oliver ! Penses-tu que Felicity coucherait avec Palmer après avoir été intime avec toi ?, demanda Tommy

Il était au courant de ce fait car son meilleur ami l'avait appelé le lendemain de leur première fois si extatique, n'arrêtant pas de lui dire à qu'elle point Felicity était merveilleuse et si belle, il avait même dû arrêter la conversation s'étant senti mal à l'aise des mots qu'utilisaient Oliver pour parler de leur moment intime. Oliver pensa à la question de Tommy, et réalisa qu'il avait peut-être raison, Felicity devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, sinon elle n'aurait jamais passé ce stade. Mais en même temps elle aurait pu coucher avec lui pour assouvir une envie, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait ou pouvait tomber amoureuse à un moment.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a subi avec son ex Cooper, de la façon dont il l'a trahi et trompé. Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait te faire la même chose ?, demanda son ami

\- Non ! répondit instinctivement Oliver. Mais alors dis-moi pourquoi elle passe tout son temps avec Palmer. Pourquoi elle ne me parle presque plus. Cette situation me tue Tommy, je l'aime tellement.

\- Alors dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Felicity a l'air heureuse avec toi. Plus heureuse que Sara ne l'a vue être depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille Palmer, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ressent un peu d'amour pour moi ?, demanda Oliver

\- Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose, mais je sais qu'elle était prête à sacrifier deux ans de sa vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour être ta femme. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait ce genre de chose uniquement car vous êtres amis, déclara-t-il doucement

Oliver acquiesça, il savait que Felicity ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, comme il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, c'était normal de s'entraider. Mais l'avait-elle fait par amour ou bien uniquement par amitié comme il pensait. Devrait-il se battre pour la garder auprès de lui ? A une époque il aurait cherché comment la récupérer sans y penser à deux fois, mais à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu avant leur dîner et ce qui s'était déroulé l'autre soir, il savait que s'il annonçait à Felicity ses sentiments elle lui demanderait tout de suite le divorce. Et il voulait profiter encore un peu de son temps avec elle.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par plus que notre amitié donc je ne vais rien lui avouer, dit-il tristement

\- Non, Oliver. Tu dois lui dire. Pense au fait qu'elle pourrait t'aimer aussi, tu n'es pas sûr qu'elle soit amoureuse de Palmer. Vous pourriez vraiment être ensemble, avoir un vrai mariage, peut-être même une famille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as peut-être raison Tommy mais je ne vais pas risquer notre amitié...Tu dois me comprendre, je ne veux pas la perdre complètement, répondit Oliver

\- Je sais Oliver mais ne veux-tu pas tenter d'avoir la chance d'avoir le mariage auquel tu aspires depuis le moment où tu lui as placé cette alliance sur le doigt ?, demanda Tommy

Oliver savait que Tommy avait raison il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute et sentir ses entrailles se déchirer en pensant à elle avec Palmer. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autres, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui le faisait et il serait détruit si il perdait aussi son amitié ? Il préférait finir leur contrat en bon termes et avoir la chance de l'avoir encore dans sa vie après leur divorce plutôt que de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler, ni la regarder. Puis il avait encore quatre jours pendant leur week-end pour avoir la chance de l'appeler sa femme, avant de la perdre.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-il à Tommy

\- Tu sais Oliver ce mariage n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée même si c'était un contrat pour sauver ta famille, tu dois te battre pour qu'il devienne réel, dit-il

\- Je vais y réfléchir Tommy...Même si je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, répondit Oliver

Tommy voulait que ses amis soient heureux et le fait qu'Oliver aime Felicity et qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments était définitivement une bonne chose. Maintenant ils devaient avoir le courage chacun de leur côté à s'avouer leur sentiments. Il se leva serrant la main de son meilleur ami, Oliver le regarda partir essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui était revenue au fond de son estomac. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il devait dire à Felicity ce qu'il ressentait, il espérait juste que tout se finisse de la façon dont il le désirait. Il se préparait à partir de son bureau quand il reçut la visite de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire toute la proposition papa je te donne mes conclusions demain

\- Ne tarde pas Oliver, Ray Palmer sera vraiment un allié important pour ce contrat qu'il veut signer avec ta femme, répondit Robert

\- Quoi ? C'est une proposition de Ray Palmer ? Et tu es d'accord avec cela papa...Tu le laisses me la prendre, cria Oliver très bouleversé à présent

\- Que racontes-tu Oliver ?, demanda Robert

\- Ils ont déjeuné ensemble plusieurs jours d'affilés...J'ai entendu Felicity lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que je ne serais pas au courant. D'après-toi qu'est-ce que cela signifie hein ? Hurla-t-il

\- As-tu lu au moins les documents Oliver avant de penser que ta femme te trompe ?, demanda son père

\- Non ! J'ai été préoccupé par ma femme déjeunant avec un autre homme tous les jours, répondit-il se dirigeant vers le bureau

Oliver parcouru rapidement les premiers documents étant surtout du charabia commercial avant d'arriver à la véritable proposition que Palmer avait fait. Il voulait s'associer à Queen Consolidated pour ouvrir des associations Speedy dans plusieurs grandes villes comme New-York, Chicago et bien d'autres pour recevoir des dons plus importants et pouvoir fournir des moyens à des scientifiques pour créer l'implant que Felicity et Curtis créaient, en plus grands nombres. Oliver trouva la proposition très intéressante mais il pensait toujours que c'était une manœuvre de Palmer pour lui enlever sa femme, même si Felicity n'était pas réellement la sienne.

\- Cette proposition est intéressante papa, mais...

\- Oliver arrête de penser que Ray fait cela pour séduire Felicity, cela n'arrivera jamais.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir, elle m'a caché le fait qu'elle le voyait papa et j'ai peur de la perdre tu comprends...Je l'aime comme un fou, je ne survivrai pas si je la perds, dit-il à bout de souffle

Ils furent interrompus par la secrétaire de son père qui lui rappelait son rendez-vous avec sa femme ce soir et que Mme Queen n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ils sortaient en amoureux ce soir lui dit Robert et il ne voulait pas faire attendre sa mère. Après le départ de son père, Oliver regarda les documents sur son bureau, si il acceptait la proposition cela aiderait énormément les personnes handicapés moteurs dans toutes les villes, ils pourraient de nouveau marcher, le coût de vente serait plus faible ayant beaucoup plus de demandes ils arriveraient à rentabiliser l'élaboration de l'implant. Devait-il refuser cette proposition à cause de sa jalousie envers Palmer et l'empêcher d'emmener sa Felicity ou bien accepter même si Ray était l'homme qui lui volait la femme dont il était amoureux ? Il ne savait pas.

#######################

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity alors qu'ils se dirigeaient du parking vers le club de Tommy de l'autre côté de la rue, sa main était dans la sienne, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Oliver savait qu'elle le faisait uniquement parce qu'ils étaient en public et qu'ils devaient montrer un front uni. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur conversation maladroite de fin de soirée et les choses étaient plus tendues entre eux depuis lors, surtout depuis qu'il avait connaissance de la proposition de Palmer pensant toujours que c'était de cette façon qu'il avait séduit sa femme. Sa meilleure amie dormait quand il rentrait au loft les deux dernières nuits, ou du moins il supposait qu'elle dormait, c'était difficile à dire puisqu'elle était retournée dans la chambre d'amis.

Cela avait confirmé tout ce dont Oliver avait besoin de savoir, de toute évidence, elle en avait fini avec leur mariage et il devait honorer sa parole et respecter ses souhaits, il aurait juste aimé que ce ne soit pas si difficile de la laisser partir. Aujourd'hui il avait annoncé à son père qu'il approuvait la proposition de contrat de Ray, puis il était descendu aux sciences appliquées pour l'annoncer à Felicity mais son rivale était présent parlant, rigolant, touchant sa femme. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, à ce moment-là c'était la prendre dans ses bras et la tenir et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il s'était retourné sans dire un mot, en rentrant dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à son bureau il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il devait faire pour la garder auprès de lui. La prier de l'aimer en retour ? Il n'était pas si pathétique et il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus étranges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà entre eux.

Sara et Tommy les avaient invités à passer une soirée avec eux, car ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Oliver avait essayé de trouver une excuse, mais son meilleur ami avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit là. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Felicity, remarquant qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, ils étaient rentrés et une serveuse était venue leur indiquer la salle VIP où la soirée se déroulerait, depuis ils attendaient que ceux qui les avaient invités daignent faire leur apparition.

\- C'est bien Tommy, arriver en retard à une soirée qu'il a organisé, commenta-t-il, essayant de combler le silence gênant.

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver mais ne répondit pas trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle était si anxieuse par rapport à ce qui leur arrivait, à ce fossé qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus les séparant l'un de l'autre. Les deux dernières nuits loin de lui, sans sentir son corps auprès d'elle avaient été très difficiles à gérer, mais elle avait eu besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Quand elle avait pris la décision de retourner dans la chambre d'amis, elle s'était doutée que son meilleur ami ne serait pas heureux et ne comprendrait surement pas ce changement de situation entre eux, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que cela reviendrait à tracer des lignes, les éloignant encore plus.

Les choses étaient devenues tendues, maladroites et elle savait que c'était sa faute, que son incapacité à lui avouer ses sentiments ayant peur de son rejet ou bien ayant peur de le laisser partir ne voulant pas le perdre les avaient placés dans cette situation. Si elle avait su ce qui se passerait, elle aurait agi autrement, elle aurait continué comme ils étaient avant et serait restée avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle se tenait juste à côté de lui, tenant sa main et pourtant c'était comme si un mur s'était dressé entre eux les séparant. A chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour résister à l'instinct naturel de son corps de se tourner vers lui, pour ne pas se presser contre son corps, ne pas l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir contrarié. Elle se demandait si elle devait arrêter de tout analyser et jeter ses décisions au vent pour arrêter de se faire souffrir inutilement.

Oliver était reconnaissant que Tommy les ait installé dans une salle VIP privée car il ne savait pas de quel façon il pourrait jouer un spectacle avec Felicity alors qu'ils étaient à peine capables de gérer la proximité de l'autre, alors s'embrasser cela serait encore plus difficile. Dès que la serveuse s'éloigna, Oliver laissa tomber la main de Felicity, la posant sur ses genoux et jetant un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui évitant de croiser son regard. Il espérait vraiment que Tommy et Sara arriveraient bientôt car ce silence entre eux le tuait, ils avaient plus parlé le premier jour de leur rencontre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas que ce soir. Il voulait une bonne fois pour toute savoir ce qu'elle désirait, soit rester marié avec lui, soit divorcer pour vivre son histoire avec Palmer car il ne supportait plus cette situation. Le cœur de Felicity se serra lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main à la seconde où la serveuse s'éloignait d'eux, elle posa soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux et déglutit son cœur se resserrant à la pensée qu'il ne pouvait même plus la toucher à cause de son éloignement.

\- Tu es rentrée vraiment tard hier soir…Il va peut-être falloir que je parle à Curtis de ne pas te faire trop travailler, dit-il essayant de ne pas se laisser paraître trop énervé du fait qu'elle essayait de garder une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Non ! Pas besoin de parler à Curtis, je vais gérer mieux mon temps, répondit-elle

\- Felicity ! Tu peux me dire si tu veux annuler le week-end...ou autre chose, dit-il sans la regarder

\- Non ! Pourquoi penserais-tu que je veux l'annuler ?, dit-elle honnêtement avant de le regarder.

\- Tu as peut-être des projets plus importants pour ce week-end...Avec d'autres personnes, répondit-il vraiment énervé par ce qu'elle lui faisait subir avec ses mensonges.

Il se déplaça sur la banquette pour lui faire face et tenta de lire son expression, il se demandait si Felicity voulait toujours y aller ou bien annuler pour passer du temps avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Oliver avait été tenté d'annuler le voyage puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement passer un week-end romantique avec quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il pensait que ce temps loin de la ville les aiderait à se reconnecter, il souhaitait juste qu'elle veuille réellement être avec lui comme il le voulait. Mais peut-être était-il trop tard pour sauver leur histoire d'amitié, vu que l'amour n'existait que d'un côté de leur couple.

\- Non ! Je n'ai aucun projet pour ce week-end, à part avec toi, dit-elle ne comprenant pas son énervement.

\- Il semble que tu aies été occupée beaucoup plus que d'habitude ces derniers jours. Tu n'as pas le temps de m'envoyer des messages, quand j'appelle ton service pour te proposer de déjeuner on m'annonce que tu es sortie, alors excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu voulais annuler notre week-end, répondit Oliver.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup d'heures au bureau aussi pourtant je n'ai pas pensé que tu ne voulais plus y aller, dit-elle sur la défensive

Felicity savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être blessée qu'Oliver soit si énervé, considérant qu'elle était celle qui s'était éloignée en premier. Mais elle avait cru que peut-être au lieu de rester dans le silence, il essaierait de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner de lui, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû laisser les choses comme elles étaient et elle se demanda si il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer son erreur. Il vit la douleur traverser son visage alors qu'elle essayait de le cacher et Oliver se sentit comme un imbécile, il n'était probablement pas juste avec elle, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps au loft ces derniers jours, mais je voulais juste que tout soit réglé pour que nous puissions nous amuser ce week-end, répondit-il

Oliver savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme et qu'il était difficile pour lui d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Palmer.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus partir Felicity, dit-il son cœur se resserrant dans sa poitrine.

\- Oliver ! Je...Nous devrions...

Il sentit son cœur exploser, c'était le moment qu'il avait tant redouté, elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle voulait divorcer, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant, c'était trop difficile. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la balustrade serrant ses doigts autour, il regarda les personnes en dessous s'amuser, danser alors que sa propre vie tombait en lambeaux. Felicity se leva à son tour se sentant fautive d'avoir peut-être détruit leur amitié en s'éloignant, elle se rapprocha de lui, hésitant un moment avant de poser une main sur son dos et le sentit frémir à son toucher. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle s'excusait de l'avoir contrarié ces derniers jours, voulait lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle-même, mais qu'elle avait hâte de partir pendant le week-end avec lui.

\- Oliver ! Je veux...

\- Je sais Felicity et je ferai le nécessaire demain, répondit Oliver sentant les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux évitant de la regarder pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas

Felicity compris qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi durant ces deux derniers jours, même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir son amour elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié qui était trop importante pour elle. Felicity se rapprocha encore plus de lui, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, se colla contre lui, posa sa tête sur son dos, c'était si parfait d'être avec lui, en ce moment précis de clarté, elle prit une décision. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pourrait supporter d'être avec lui sans qu'il ne l'aime en retour, elle pourrait tout faire pour cacher ses propres sentiments tant qu'elle pouvait être avec lui parce qu'elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été ces deux derniers jours quand elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- Je veux vraiment être à ce week-end pour passer du temps avec toi loin de la ville, murmura-t-elle

Oliver était très confus à présent, il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui demander de préparer les papiers du divorce pas qu'elle était pressée de partir avec lui et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle le touchait d'elle-même et il se rappela de ce que son père lui avait dit dans son bureau, que Ray et Felicity, cela n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre l'avait dérangée et qu'elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'espace pour le régler. Il pouvait comprendre cela tout le monde avait besoin d'espace de temps en temps. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, tendit la main pour retirer une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage la positionnant de nouveau derrière son oreille.

\- As-tu eu des soucis avec l'implant c'était la raison de ton éloignement ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui et non. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi-même, et je suis désolée de t'avoir contrarié, répondit-elle

\- Je comprends que tu aies eu besoin d'espace, avec les problèmes liés à l'implant cela devait être difficile pour toi car tu t'es investi entièrement dans ce projet. J'étais seulement énervé parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi et que tu ne te confiais pas, déclara-t-il

\- J'aurais dû c'est vrai, mais comme toujours lorsque j'ai des problèmes, je me suis enfermée dans mon cocon, je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle honnêtement

Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces deux derniers jours, plus qu'elle n'aurait de mots pour le dire, sa présence, ses caresses, ses baisers, tout lui avait manqué. Son corps commençait déjà à se détendre davantage maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de lui et la contrainte de garder ses réactions naturelles dissimulées avait disparu.

\- Tu promets que tu n'es pas fâché ?, Demanda-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux vers lui.

Au lieu de répondre, Oliver baissa la tête et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, inclinant sa tête en arrière alors que sa langue passait sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent et lui permette d'approfondir le baiser. Oliver gémit dans sa bouche, posant sa main libre sur sa hanche et la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il savait qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à présent. Oliver embrassa Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inquiète que ses poumons explosent s'il ne leur donnait pas d'air. Il recula juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Felicity, dit Oliver.

\- Je t'ai menti...Je veux être honnête avec toi maintenant, dit-elle

\- Tu m'as menti sur quoi ?, demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Je veux te parler de Ray Palmer et de ce que j'ai fait avec lui, répondit-elle

Oliver passait par toutes les émotions ce soir, la douleur quand il pensait qu'elle voulait divorcer, la joie lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et maintenant la peur qu'elle lui annonce sa relation naissante avec Palmer.

\- Tu veux me parler de tes rendez-vous avec lui pendant ton déjeuner durant les derniers jours, déclara-t-il anxieux

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec lui au téléphone le soir de notre dernier dîner ensemble, tu le rassurais que je n'étais pas au courant de votre histoire, répondit-il s'éloignant d'elle et partant s'asseoir de nouveau sur la banquette.

\- Oh ! Tu es au courant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti Oliver...Je voulais tellement te faire la surprise, dit-elle le rejoignant sur la banquette.

\- Quoi ! Comment peux-tu penser que j'allais apprécier la surprise que tu...que je, il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase c'était trop difficile.

\- Tu dois comprendre que je voulais que Robert soit d'accord sur ce projet avant de te faire la surprise de voir ton association s'ouvrir dans d'autres villes. Le centre Speedy est ton projet je te l'accorde mais tu fais tellement de bien pour Star City que je voulais que cela s'étende encore plus loin...

\- Attends c'est pour cette raison que tu avais des rendez-vous avec Ray ?, la coupa-t-il

\- Bien sûr c'était le seul moment où sa fiancée était disponible aussi. Anna est handicapée comme Thea et Ray aime ton association mais ils habitent à New-York alors je lui ai donné l'idée d'en ouvrir dans sa ville en s'associant avec Queen Consolidated. Tu sais il l'aime tellement, dit-elle soulagée de lui avoir enfin dit

\- Ray est fiancé ?, demanda Oliver étonné

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu...Que Ray est fiancé, dit-elle incrédule

\- Non ! J'ai écouté tout le reste mais je ne savais pas qu'il était fiancé, je sais qu'à une époque il était intéressé par toi alors...

\- Oh oui ! Mais j'ai toujours considéré Ray seulement comme un ami. J'aime bien être avec lui car nous parlons la même langue niveau technologie...Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne comprends rien puis nous avons d'autre genre de conversation...

Oliver la coupa avec un baiser si heureux de s'être trompé et même si Felicity ne l'aimerait jamais il resterait dans ce mariage comme elle lui avait demandé, seulement pour avoir la chance de la garder dans ses bras, de l'aimer même si elle ne le saurait jamais. A bout de souffle il se recula, Felicity laissa son corps s'enfoncer contre le sien alors qu'elle enroulait son bras autour de son abdomen et reposait sa tête contre son cou, se relaxant pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle voulait juste ramper contre lui et ne jamais le laisser partir, c'était la bonne décision, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque, elle avait besoin d'Oliver et s'éloigner de lui l'avait rendue encore plus misérable. Elle pouvait entendre la musique jouer autour d'eux alors qu'ils attendaient Tommy et Sara, mais elle resta dans cette position, le corps appuyé contre lui.

\- Je suis si contente de t'avoir tout dit, te cacher mes rendez-vous avec Ray me pesait à force. Je voulais tout te dire dès le début mais je voulais que ton père soit d'accord avec la proposition avant de te faire la surprise, dit-elle doucement

\- Je comprends Felicity et je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu...

\- Salut, dit Sara en arrivant avec Tommy dans la salle

Oliver enroula ses bras autour de sa femme, la tenant tout près alors qu'il respirait l'odeur familière de sa peau, il hocha la tête en direction du serveur quand il posa une bouteille de champagne sur leur table avec quatre verres et salua leurs amis qui venaient d'arriver lui évitant de lui avouer qu'il pensait qu'elle avait une aventure avec Palmer. Sara fut étonnée de voir sa sœur se blottir contre Oliver, pourtant depuis leur discussion elle avait eu l'impression que la situation était tendue entre eux. Mais les voyant de cette façon cela ne ressemblait certainement pas à de la tension, elle espérait que sa sœur avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à son mari.

\- Je vois que tout va mieux entre vous, dit Tommy alors qu'il se glissait sur la banquette enroulant son bras autour de sa petite amie content que son meilleur ami ait avoué ses sentiments à sa femme.

Felicity pouvait voir Sara la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais elle refusait de croiser le regard de sa sœur, au lieu de cela, elle sourit à Tommy et resserra son bras autour d'Oliver.

\- Tout va bien entre nous merci. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu Merlyn, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est agréable de passer une nuit ensemble, répondit Oliver servant un verre de champagne à tout le monde avant d'enrouler de nouveau ses bras autour de sa femme.

\- Alors, j'entends que vous partez tous les deux ce week-end, taquina Tommy en prenant une gorgée.

Oliver prit une gorgée de champagne et posa le verre sur la table, il plaça sa main sur celle de Felicity qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse, jouant avec ses doigts pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Nous voulons juste nous échapper de la ville et fêter notre victoire contre les Bertinelli

\- Que ferez-vous tous les deux lors de ce petit voyage? demanda Sara en gardant son ton décontracté.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon mari ne m'a pas encore dit où nous allons. C'est une surprise, dit Felicity avant de glisser son autre main dans celle d'Oliver et de croiser leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Vous savez, nous devrions aussi planifier un voyage. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous pouvons quitter la ville. Peut-être même que de temps en temps, nous pouvons tous aller quelque part ensemble, dit Tommy avec un sourire

\- Pas vraiment intéressé...Je suis sûre que la presse voudra bien documenter chacun de leurs gestes et si je suis en vacances, je ne veux pas retrouver mon visage placardé dans les journaux, déclara Sara posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire de son petit ami

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème car nous serons cachés du monde, dit Oliver

Il savait combien sa meilleure amie détestait rester dans le noir à propos de quoi que ce soit mais il voulait vraiment que la surprise reste intact. Il appuya un baiser sur la tête de Felicity alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, ça lui avait vraiment manqué d'être proche d'elle.

\- Voilà à quoi ressemble un mari extraordinaire, Merlyn, prend des notes au cas où tu envisagerais de proposer quelque chose à ma sœur à tout moment dans un avenir proche, taquina-t-elle.

Sara s'étouffa avec son champagne, levant la main jusqu'à sa bouche pour empêcher tout liquide de s'écouler, elle déglutit difficilement avant d'essuyer sa main sur la serviette, puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux au moment où elle vit Tommy se mettre sur un genou.

\- Sara Lance, tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?, demanda-t-il la fixant

\- Oh dieu ! C'était pour cela la soirée n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui ! Je savais que tu voudrais ta sœur auprès de toi et Oliver est comme mon frère. Alors Sara accepte-tu ?, demanda-t-il devenant nerveux

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte idiot, tu es l'homme de ma vie, je t'aime plus que tout, dit-elle en pleurant

Tommy se leva et la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'Oliver et Felicity applaudissaient pour cette bonne nouvelle. Après le baiser il sortit la bague de fiançailles et la glissa à son doigt la serrant ensuite dans ses bras. Oliver était heureux pour son meilleur ami, même si il était envieux que la femme qu'il allait épouser était amoureuse de lui et que leur mariage serait réelle et remplit d'amour partagé. Mais il chassa ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête, il avait la chance d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait et même si elle ne l'aimait pas il était heureux d'avoir la meilleure femme au monde avec lui. Il passa sa main sur son bras, appréciant la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, ça lui avait vraiment manqué de la toucher et pas seulement sexuellement, bien que ça lui ait manqué aussi. Mais il aimait être proche de Felicity et il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous nous éclipsons un moment ?, demanda Tommy

\- Non pas du tout, répondit Felicity

Elle comprenait que les deux amoureux voulait du temps seul pour fêter le nouveau statut de leur relation, même si elle était envieuse que sa sœur se marie par amour, pas à cause d'un contrat comme elle. Mais elle secoua sa tête, elle était heureuse d'avoir la chance d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait même si il ne ressentait pas de sentiments amoureux à son égard. Oliver les regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Felicity et de passer son bras autour de son épaule, il plongea la tête et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué ces derniers jours, Felicity. Mais je te demande de ne plus me laisser à l'écart de tes soucis au travail, nous sommes mariés, nous partageons tout, même les problèmes, dit-il.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi, Oliver, et je te promets de ne plus m'éloigner de toi, prenant sa joue dans ses mains et passant son pouce sur sa peau.

\- Je ne veux plus divorcer Felicity, nous pouvons rester mariés tout le temps du contrat, dit-il déposant un baiser sur son nez, Oliver ne voulait plus la perdre.

\- Cela me va très bien. Penses-tu que nous pouvons rentrer à la maison plus tôt ? Et peut-être que je pourrai retourner dans ton lit ... si ça te va, dit-elle avec hésitation en croisant son regard.

\- Je te veux toujours dans mon lit. Tu es ma femme. Et je t'aime, ajouta-t-il silencieusement dans sa tête lui prenant la main.

Il tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur sa paume avant de croiser son regard. Oliver voulait lui dire, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait lui dire, mais pas cette nuit, et certainement pas au milieu d'un club avec leurs amis qui risquaient de revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, tu es mon mari, dit-elle alors que sa poitrine se serrait.

Felicity saisit sa nuque et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, appréciant leur sensation contre les siennes après si longtemps. Quand elle rompit le baiser, elle posa son front contre le sien. Il enroula de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle et la retint juste une minute avant de tourner la tête et de plonger son visage dans son cou.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'ai pensé aller dans la chambre d'amis pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais je ne voulais pas te rendre la tâche plus difficile si tu avais besoin de temps loin de moi, murmura-t-il

\- Je te remercie d'avoir été si patient avec moi et la chambre d'ami restera pour Tommy et Sara quand ils viendront car je dormirais auprès de mon mari à présent...Où est ma place...Toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin du contrat, dit-elle doucement espérant que leur mariage continue plus que deux ans.

Elle voulait être honnête avec lui, même si elle laissait de côté la raison pour laquelle elle était retournée dans la chambre pour commencer, elle se recula, leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi cela avait fait si mal de la voir s'éloigner en pensant qu'elle était amoureuse de Palmer et qu'elle le quitterait bientôt. Si elle avait connaissance de sa jalousie elle comprendrait qu'il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle demande le divorce avant la fin du contrat. Il appuya un baiser sur sa tempe, ses lèvres collant à sa peau. Il lui proposa de rentrer à la maison, après leur fiançailles Sara et Tommy ne reviendraient pas les voir. Oliver la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de se lever et de lui prendre la main. Il voulait juste raccompagner Felicity à la maison pour que les choses redeviennent enfin normales entre eux.

**######################**

**Vous êtes content que Sara et Tommy vont se marier ? Oliver et Felicity ont décidé de rester marié, mais n'ont pas encore dit les mots qui les rassureront sur leur couple et leur mariage.**

**Pensez-vous qu'ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments dans le prochain chapitre ? Si oui...Comment voyez-vous leur déclaration d'amour ?**

**A mardi pour la fin de cette histoire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guests.**

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire...Vont-ils enfin s'avouer leur amour ou se quitter pour rester amis. Réponse tout de suite.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils pendant cette histoire et toutes les autres. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################**

Felicity et Oliver arrivèrent dans le loft ne se détachant pas l'un de l'autre, les deux jours où ils s'étaient éloignés effacés de leur mémoire pour ne penser qu'à leur vie ensemble. Pendant tout le trajet Oliver ne lui avait pas lâché la main, et le simple fait qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux que pendant ces deux derniers jours confirma à Felicity qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision d'arrêter de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Elle avait besoin de lui et si elle devait cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui pour que cela fonctionne, elle le ferait, tant qu'elle l'avait toujours dans sa vie. Elle regarda les étoiles au-dessus de la ville par la baie vitrée attendant qu'Oliver finisse sa conversation téléphonique avec Tommy qui avait appelé pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient partis du club. Elle sourit quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille quelques instants après, heureuse de le sentir contre elle de nouveau.

\- Tommy était en colère ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non mais il aurait souhaité que nous restions pour fêter leur fiançailles, je lui ai promis que ce n'était que partie remise, répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Nous pouvons les inviter demain pour dîner...Je suis si heureuse pour eux, ma sœur mérite ce bonheur avec Tommy.

\- Ils le méritent tous les deux...Veux-tu monter dans la chambre ou..., Sa voix s'estompa n'étant pas sûr de ce que souhaitait sa meilleur amie.

Il ne voulait pas la pousser à faire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille parler ou tout comme lui se reconnecter comme avant ces deux derniers jours atroces. Il rigola de lui-même intérieurement, il avait si peur de la perdre encore qu'il en devenait nerveux dès qu'il était près de Felicity, mais la dernière chose que Oliver souhaitait était de la contrarier et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui de nouveau Elle ne répondit rien mais prit sa main dans la sienne, se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle le guida lentement et s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui pour être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un sourire il pressa sa main sur la porte et la poussa pour l'ouvrir avant d'entrer, leurs mains toujours liées. Oliver avança jusqu'au lit puis se retourna vers sa femme, posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa joue la regardant intensément la laissant faire le premier pas. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, lui avouer son amour pour elle mais Oliver ne voulait pas risquer la stabilité retrouvée. Elle se pencha et pressa un léger baiser contre ses lèvres, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille la rapprochant de lui, heureux de pouvoir la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Que dis-tu de te détendre dans un bon bain, je sais que tu as été stressé cette semaine avec ton travail, dit-il

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord si tu acceptes de partager cette magnifique baignoire avec moi, répondit-elle

Oliver sourit, lui prit la main et la conduisit dans la salle de bain, se penchant au-dessus de la baignoire pour ouvrir l'eau et les jets du bain à remous. Oliver prit un bain moussant sous l'évier et le jeta dans la baignoire avant de se retourner vers Felicity, ses yeux se baladant sur elle. Il appuya un baiser sur son épaule puis tendit la main pour décompresser sa robe, il retira celle-ci de son corps puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge, repoussant les bretelles le long de ses bras avant de glisser sa culotte sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il la contemplait. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis plusieurs jours et cela lui avait manqué.

\- Tu es si belle, lui dit-il, la voix rauque alors qu'il avait très envie de la toucher.

Felicity rougit au compliment, mais ne bougea pas le regardant apercevant son désir se refléter dans ses iris bleu, elle s'avança et commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'elle parlait.

\- J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes, dont tu me caresses, dont tu m'embrasses, dit-elle en poussant sa chemise de ses épaules et la laissant tomber sur le sol carrelé.

Tout en soutenant son regard elle défit sa ceinture, la jeta à terre puis décompressa le bouton et glissa lentement la fermeture éclair avant de baisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son vêtement, elle retira ses talons et les poussa plus loin alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la ceinture de son boxer et le laissait tomber sur le sol à son tour.

\- Je sais que nous avons été séparés à cause de moi mais ces deux derniers jours sans toi furent une véritable torture, de ne pas pouvoir sentir tes bras autour de moi, de ne pas m'endormir auprès de toi m'ont fait comprendre que je faisais une grande erreur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et vers son oreille, aspirant sa peau légèrement dans sa bouche, Oliver serra les dents pour s'empêcher de la soulever dans ses bras et la prendre sur le meuble où se trouvait la vasque. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la sensation de sentir à nouveau sa bouche et ses mains sur lui, il tira doucement la tête de son oreille pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Pour moi aussi ces deux jours furent difficiles, et pas que par le manque de sexe Felicity. Tout me manquait, ta présence dans notre lit, ton sourire lorsque je me réveillais le matin, ta voix qui me taquinait de ne pas aimer le café, lui dit-il honnêtement avant de se pencher pour couper l'eau.

Oliver se retourna vers Felicity, prenant son visage entre ses mains alors qu'il la regardait ne sachant pas s'il arriverait à résister à lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, car à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec sa femme il voulait lui dire à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. Et encore plus ce soir car ces derniers jours sans elle avaient été les pires de toute sa vie, depuis le jour de l'accident de Thea il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre une personne qu'il aimait.

Chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur séparation il avait espéré qu'elle lui revienne, il avait rêvé à tous les moments qu'il avait passé en sa présence depuis leur rencontre en tant qu'amis et comme couple. Et lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui au club il s'était senti vivre de nouveau, car sans elle la vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

Il baissa sa tête pour s'empêcher de parler, et l'embrassa passionnément libérant sa tension et sa frustration, lui transmettant tout son amour dans le baiser. Quand ses poumons ne purent plus supporter le manque d'air, Oliver entra dans la baignoire, tenant la main de Felicity dans la sienne alors qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse de même.

Son corps s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude, les jets le massant sous différents angles détendant ses muscles qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve à cause de la tension qui l'avait envahi depuis que Felciity était repartie dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, laissant une de ses mains glisser le long de son dos nu et humide alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, sa langue taquinant la sienne, c'était si bon d'être de nouveau proche de la femme de sa vie.

Felicity retourna le baiser désespérément, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'eau chaude ajoutant à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait déjà. Elle ne brisa pas le baiser jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne une nécessité absolue. Elle posa son front contre le sien, sa respiration s'accélérant alors qu'elle laissait son envie de lui avouer ses sentiments qui grandissaient en elle. Mon Dieu, elle l'aimait. Elle voulait le lui dire, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait tout se terminerait en un claquement de doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, elle voulait tellement qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Elle pensa à sa sœur et à ses mots la dernière fois qu'elles avaient discuté, Sara lui avait conseillé de se lancer, qu'elle pourrait avoir la chance qu'il l'aime en retour mais si elle se trompait, elle venait de vivre l'expérience d'être sans lui pendant deux jours. Et ces minutes, ces secondes avaient été atroce, la peur de revivre ce temps sans lui se développa dans sa poitrine et sa prise sur lui se resserra.

\- Tu es tout ce que je veux… toujours. Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Mon Dieu, quand je ne suis pas près de toi, je me sens tellement perdue, murmura-t-elle.

Felicity se serra plus près de lui, ses seins effleurant sa poitrine nue la peur de ne plus avoir la chance d'être dans ses bras la faisant paniquer. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, elle l'aimait à un point qu'elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans lui.

\- Promets-moi que tu voudras toujours être avec moi, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille alors qu'elle bougeait de manière à être assise sur ses jambes tout en appuyant plusieurs baisers légers sous son oreille.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Oliver sans hésiter.

Il savait que cela ne serait jamais un problème, Oliver allait aimer sa femme jusqu'au jour de sa mort même si elle ne retournait jamais ses sentiments, il ferait tout pour cacher ce qu'elle représentait pour la garder auprès de lui, il avait tellement peur de ruiner la connexion qu'ils avaient retrouvé s'il faisait sa déclaration. Oliver se recula, appuyé contre les jets qui se répercutaient sur son dos alors qu'il tenait Felicity sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle continuait à déposer des baisers à son oreille.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos, reconnaissant qu'elle soit à nouveau dans ses bras là où elle appartenait. Il écarta la tête de son corps pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, Oliver fut momentanément pris de court par l'émotion qu'il y vit alors qu'il levait une de ses mains pour lui caressait la joue.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me perdre, je te le promets. Tu es si importante pour moi et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi, souligna-t-il, retenant à peine les mots qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire.

Oliver ferma la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa violemment, sa bouche se posant sans modération sur la sienne alors qu'il se laissait perdre dans le baiser. Felicity l'approfondit, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassant encore plus fort. Elle voulait qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressentait, savoir à quel point elle se souciait de lui sans lui avouer. Elle rompit le baiser une minute plus tard et passa un bras autour de son cou.

\- Je te veux, dit-elle, un soupçon de désespoir dans son ton.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi, Felicity. Tellement, murmura-t-il

Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes, glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, l'étirant pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête pour lui avant qu'il ne la repositionne sur ses genoux. Son membre à son entrée avant qu'il ne commence à se presser lentement à l'intérieur de son corps. Oliver gémit à la sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait, il tint ses hanches, la tenant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enterré profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il commença un rythme lent, l'embrassant avec passion alors que ses mains touchaient sa poitrine, puis la relâchant il pressa des baisers le long de la houle supérieure jusqu'à ce que sa langue retrouve son mamelon. Il fit tournoyer sa langue plusieurs fois avant de le sucer dans sa bouche, Felicity haleta et gémit, elle atteignit les côtés de son corps et saisit le bord de la baignoire alors qu'elle se cambra sur lui, pressant sa poitrine plus loin dans sa bouche.

\- Oliver, gémit-elle alors que sa langue tournait autour de son mamelon alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es à moi Felicity pour toujours, dit Oliver

Il commençait déjà à perdre le contrôle, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité depuis qu'il était avec elle au lieu de quelques jours seulement. Il tendit la main entre eux, frotta son clitoris de son pouce tandis qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec la sienne une fois de plus, sa langue s'entremêlant avec la sienne alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer en elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux dans le monde que ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Felicity.

Il l'aimait plus que tout et ne voulait jamais la voir de nouveau malheureuse, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la rendre heureuse. Il augmenta ses mouvements, l'eau éclaboussant autour d'eux alors qu'il balançait ses hanches, augmentant encore la pression sur son clitoris entre ses doigts tandis que ses lèvres traînaient sur son cou et il plaçait des baisers de succion sur sa peau.

Felicity sanglotait son nom, la pression sur son clitoris étant trop forte, alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses genoux, faisant éclabousser l'eau. Ses muscles intérieurs se resserrèrent autour de son membre, serrant et pulsant autour de lui alors qu'elle venait, serrant son corps contre le sien. Elle haleta alors que son corps tremblait contre le sien, même si elle continuait à se déplacer de manière erratique sur ses genoux, essayant de prolonger son orgasme.

\- Tu es si belle, Felicity si belle quand tu viens, je...

Une fois encore, il retint à peine les mots qu'il voulait vraiment dire alors que son corps se raidissait, ses hanches se secouant de manière erratique alors que sa libération le frappait fort. Il gémit son nom, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors que son corps tremblait, le plaisir le parcourant. Oliver resserra son emprise sur elle, respirant fort alors qu'il fermait les yeux et la tenait ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher.

Felicity prit plusieurs respirations, les bras autour du corps d'Oliver, alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son épaule, appuyant un baiser sur son cou. Elle l'aimait tellement et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de le lui dire, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, l'eau glissant lentement autour d'eux à cause de leurs mouvements précédents serrant sa bouche fermement pour ne laisser sortir aucun mot. Mais son cerveau eu d'autres intention et sans qu'elle puisse arrêter les mots elle énonça sa plus grande peur.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, si peur, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau, ses cheveux mouillés collés à son cou alors qu'elle passait sa main de haut en bas.

Oliver sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine, essayait-elle de lui dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui aussi. Il leva la tête et ancra son regard au sien et cette peur qu'il vit et autre chose aussi le déstabilisa. Pourrait-il que Tommy ait raison et qu'il avait la chance qu'elle l'aime aussi ? Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours pour lui donner envie de s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'avait aucune intention de laisser cela se reproduire. Et la seule façon était d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle au risque de la perdre s'il avait tort. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'ignorer le battement de son cœur qui résonnait entre ses oreilles.

\- Je t'ai menti, commença-t-il doucement.

\- Sur quoi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'épouser je t'ai dit que je considérais cela comme un arrangement commercial, mais en fait j'ai...Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, je ne t'ai pas dit la véritable raison de ma demande et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus te le cacher au risque de te perdre, dit-il

Oliver pouvait voir la confusion sur son visage et il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes alors qu'il croisait son regard sachant que les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer seraient soit le début de leur histoire, soit la fin.

\- Felicity, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi, je l'étais bien avant notre mariage, et j'ai pensé que ... que si je te montrais comment nous pourrions être heureux ensemble tu pourrais ressentir la même chose pour moi, avoua-t-il retenant son souffle, attendant sa réaction.

Felicity resta sans bouger choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis sa poitrine se réchauffa alors que ses mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il l'aimait. Oliver Queen était amoureux d'elle. Un rire éclata dans sa gorge et elle lança son corps contre le sien, le renversant presque dans la baignoire. Elle le serra contre elle pendant une minute avant de se reculer suffisamment pour poser un baiser enthousiaste sur ses lèvres. A bout de souffle elle se recula et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi ... depuis si longtemps...Je t'aimais déjà quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, admit-elle en se pressant plus près de lui et en souriant, le bonheur éclatant dans son cœur.

Oliver la fixa juste un moment, ne sachant pas si cela se passait réellement ou s'il réalisait le plus beau rêve de sa vie. Il connaissait Felicity mieux que quiconque et pourtant il n'avait pas soupçonné un instant qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui, elle avait si bien caché ses sentiments. Mais il avait fait pareil car elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et elle semblait assez surprise d'entendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il prit sa nuque dans sa main alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres bougeant lentement sur les siennes alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait eu cette chance.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour et j'avais si peur de te l'avouer et de te perdre, dit-il quand il se recula après leur baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tellement que je ne savais plus quoi faire, c'est pour cette raison que je suis restée dans la chambre d'amis. Je devais penser à ce que j'allais faire, à la façon dont j'allais dépenser ma vie à t'aimer quand tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose, murmura-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau alors que sa poitrine se remplissait de bonheur.

Oliver l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, en sentant un poids énorme sur ses épaules s'alléger. Il rompit le baiser quelques minutes plus tard et croisa son regard.

\- Quand j'ai réalisé que tu déjeunais avec Palmer j'ai pensé que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui, que c'était pour cela que tu avais mis de la distance entre nous. Mais quand tu m'as annoncé qu'il était fiancé, que tu le voyais pour le projet, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux Felicity. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir pensé que..., il ne pouvait pas finir ayant honte d'avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait jouer sur les deux tableaux.

\- Si je n'avais pas gardé le secret tu n'aurais jamais eu de doute Oliver, je suis autant fautive que toi, dit-elle doucement en se pressant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, tu es tout ce que je désire, tu es tout ce que je veux, dit-il la serrant contre lui

\- Je t'aime Oliver, plus que tout, tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je désire aussi, dit-elle doucement passant une main sur son bras à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête, pensant au fait qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble plus tôt si ils n'avaient pas autant douté, si ils avaient parlé de leurs sentiments au lieu de ne rien s'avouer et de souffrir chacun de leur côté.

\- Promets-moi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras complètement honnête avec moi à propos de tes sentiments, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il.

\- A partir de maintenant, je te promets de te dire rien que la vérité. Tu es mon mari et je t'aime, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son abdomen.

\- Et je te promets de faire la même chose. Mais plus important encore, je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais, murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête et capturait sa bouche avec la sienne.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser heureux d'être enfin réellement ensemble mais quand l'eau se refroidit ils sortirent de la baignoire, se séchèrent tout en continuant de s'embrasser et se murmurer des mots d'amour. Puis Oliver souleva sa femme dans ses bras, il la déposa délicatement telle une poupée sur le lit puis monta à son tour sur le matelas les recouvrant de la couette. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle déposait sa tête sur sa poitrine satisfaite d'avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments à Oliver.

Alors qu'il la voyait s'endormir tout contre lui, il pensa à leur mariage et réalisa qu'il voulait donner à sa femme une véritable cérémonie pour que le contrat de deux ans qu'ils avaient signé soit annulé et remplacé par un contrat pour toute la vie. Tout en fermant les yeux il établit un plan pour que tous leurs amis et leur deux familles soient présents, pour eux cela serait un renouvellement de vœux, pour Felicity et lui ils se marieraient pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

######################

Felicity était assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Tommy, elle était nerveuse ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait. En effet sa sœur était venue la chercher au loft très tôt le matin lui demandant de venir avec elle au manoir Merlyn, qu'elle voulait qu'elle l'aide à choisir sur internet sa future robe de mariée. Felicity très heureuse de pouvoir aider sa sœur ne se fit pas attendre et la suivit dans la demeure de Tommy. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle put apercevoir Moira dans la chambre les attendant avec un grand sourire.

\- Sara tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement ?, avait-elle demandé

\- C'est une surprise que mon fils veux te faire Felicity, avait répondu Moira

\- Felicity je sais que tu te poses des milliers de questions en ce moment mais laisse nous faire ce qu'Oliver nous as demandé, avait ajouté Sara

\- D'accord je vous fais confiance mais juste une question...il ne veut pas divorcer n'est-ce pas ?, avait-elle demandé la peur au ventre

Moira s'était approchée d'elle, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et lui avait assuré qu'Oliver était beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle pour la laisser partir. Qu'elle avait su le rendre heureux, qu'elle avait su sortir le meilleur de lui en étant à ses côtés et que c'était ce qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Que depuis trois mois il espérait tous les jours qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments que lui et que maintenant que son souhait avait pris vie il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper.

Felicity avait serré Moira et Sara dans ses bras et leur avait annoncé qu'elle était prête à faire plaisir à son mari pour sa surprise, sa sœur lui avait alors placé un bandeau lui couvrant les yeux. Ensuite pendant un moment elle avait suivi toute leurs instructions se laissant être déshabillé, puis vêtu d'une robe légère, puis coiffée. Avait suivi l'arrivée de Tommy l'emmenant dans la voiture pour la conduire elle ne savait où, tout ce qu'il avait accepté de dire était qu'elle allait retrouver Oliver, ce qui la rassura immédiatement.

Elle estimait que Tommy conduisait depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire étant dans le noir, mais elle pouvait sentir la brise légère à travers sa fenêtre ouverte et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Felicity essayait de deviner où ils allaient pratiquement tout le trajet, ce dont elle était sûr c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le pays car il ne l'avait pas emmené à l'aéroport. Elle bougea sur son siège et tendit la main aveuglément jusqu'à ce que sa main rejoigne le bras du meilleur ami de son mari voulant connaître où il l'emmenait, mais alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour parler la voiture s'arrêta. Elle se redressa alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Sommes-nous arrivés, puis-je enlever le bandeau Tommy ?, demanda-t-elle pressée de comprendre la raison de tout ce mystère.

\- Pas encore, désolé Felicity ce sont les ordres, répondit-il

Il éteignit le moteur et se déplaça du côté passager, aidant Felicity à sortir de la voiture, Oliver lui avait demandé de faire plusieurs tours dans la ville pour qu'elle pense qu'ils partaient loin, puis de la conduire sur la côte jusqu'à leur destination côté mer. Pendant ce temps Oliver avait géré les derniers préparatifs puis toutes les procédures d'achat et il avait les clés de leur nouvelle maison dans sa poche les attendant à l'extérieur. Oliver s'approcha de sa femme sans faire de bruit, et murmura un merci à son meilleur ami, avant de prendre Felicity dans ses bras souriant quand elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- N'ai pas peur Felicity, je te promets que tu vas apprécier ta surprise, dit-il en la transportant sur le sentier pavé, s'arrêtant pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Oliver ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle

Pendant qu'Oliver marchait en direction de la maison avec sa femme, Tommy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout était prêt puis s'éclipsa doucement sans faire de bruit par la porte fenêtre alors que son meilleur ami portait Felicity à l'intérieur. Une fois au milieu de la grande pièce Oliver tendit la main et desserra le bandeau, souriant à Felicity en la voyant cligner des yeux pour essayer de clarifier sa vision. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils s'adaptaient enfin à la lumière, elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et son regard se porta dans la pièce où elle avait été emmenée.

Elle réalisa qu'elle devait être dans une maison, un grand salon d'un côté, salle à manger et cuisine de l'autre, des poutres apparentes sur le plafond, des meubles contemporains dans les pièces, très bien illuminée, elle trouvait cela magnifique exactement comme elle aurait décoré sa propre maison. Les fenêtres de la pièce étaient du sol au plafond et la vue que Felicity pouvait voir des bras d'Oliver était à couper le souffle. Il y avait un seau de glace avec ce qui semblait être du champagne et un plateau couvert qui se trouvait sur la table basse. La poitrine de Felicity se contracta lorsqu'elle regarda Oliver et le serra plus fort contre elle.

\- C'est pour notre week-end ?, demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Non Felicity...J'ai reporté notre week-end, répondit-il

\- Oh ! Tu ne veux plus partir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai dit reporté, pas annulé mon amour

Il frotta son nez contre le sien, tenant Felicity dans ses bras, alors qu'il la portait à travers la pièce pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir la vue. La plage était à quelques pas et il y avait aussi une terrasse et un bain à remous privé à l'extérieur.

\- Les chambres à coucher sont à l'étage et elles ont aussi leur propre terrasse, lui dit-il en la regardant tout assimiler.

\- Où sommes-nous Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Chez nous mon amour...C'est notre nouvelle maison, dit-il embrassant sa tempe

Oliver avait choisi l'endroit parce qu'il était très isolé du centre-ville et la maison était simple, les journalistes ne viendraient pas les embêter ne pensant pas à venir jusqu'ici pensant croiser un Queen. Puis sachant que Felicity aimait la mer, il avait choisi une maison où elle pourrait flâner sur la plage le soir après une journée stressante et où il pourrait s'entraîner lorsqu'il n'irait pas dans la salle de sport de Sara et John.

\- Cet endroit est incroyable, Oliver. Et je t'aime, dit-elle en plaçant un baiser contre sa mâchoire.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Et je t'aime aussi, dit Oliver.

\- Mais pourquoi toutes cette mise en scène pour me faire visiter notre maison ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Felicity je t'ai demandé de m'épouser pour de mauvaises raisons et je veux corriger cela aujourd'hui, ici où notre vie ensemble va réellement commencer, dit-il

La jeune femme regarda encore autour d'elle et à travers les fenêtres, quand elle tourna la tête sur la gauche elle put les voir dans un miroir et elle se rendit compte que la robe légère qu'elle portait était en fait une belle robe blanche en dentelle, et regardant de plus près elle réalisa que c'était la robe qu'elle avait porté pendant leur premier mariage.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, et cela débutera lorsque notre mariage deviendra réel, dit-il alors qu'il rencontrait son regard.

\- Oliver, je suis toujours heureuse quand je suis avec toi et pour moi notre mariage est réel, dans mon cœur il n'a jamais été fictif, répondit-elle en prenant sa joue en coupe.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, il l'embrassa doucement puis la posa sur ses pieds.

\- Je t'aime aussi, et comme tu t'es démené pour me faire la surprise, pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas ?, suggéra-t-elle se doutant qu'il avait quelque chose.

Il lui prit simplement la main et la guida le long du sentier qui longeait la plage, il y avait une légère brise venant de l'océan et la maison faisait une magnifique toile de fond. Felicity put apercevoir au loin les personnes les plus importantes de leur vie qui les attendaient, ses parents, ceux d'Oliver, leurs amis John et Lyla, Curtis et son mari, sa sœur Sara et Tommy, Thea et Roy. Elle fut étonnée de voir Ray Palmer devant l'autel, et non loin de lui sa fiancée Anna.

\- Que fait Ray ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il m'a proposé de nous unir car il est prêtre, mais il m'a avoué que c'était une longue histoire, dit-il avec un sourire

Ils marchèrent sur le sable main dans la main, ils sourirent à tout le monde avant de venir se placer juste devant Ray, Oliver prit sa femme par la taille ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle alors qu'il appuyait son corps contre le sien puis il baissa la tête et l'embrassa, Felicity lui rendit son baiser, ils entendirent vaguement Tommy crier que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Reculant d'elle après le baiser, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, rien ne me rend plus heureux chaque matin que de te voir sourire lorsque je me réveille, dit-il

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qui m'ait été permis de connaître et je sais que ma vie ne serait pas si belle si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés chaque jour, dit-elle à son tour

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant le baiser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. S'éloignant d'elle Oliver tendit la main lui demandant de lui donner ses bagues. Felicity fronça les sourcils, pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était plus dans ses bras, mais parce qu'il demandait le lien qui les avaient unis. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui disait dès qu'il le pouvait depuis leur moment de vérité dans la baignoire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se resserrer et de sentir une larme couler sur sa joue.

Avec la main tremblante elle les retira les tendit à Oliver qui se rendit compte de sa détresse, il la serra immédiatement dans ses bras lui embrassant la tempe, les cheveux lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Se sentant rassurer, Felicity se détacha de lui pour le laisser faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour renouveler les vœux d'Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak, déclara Ray avec un sourire.

Oliver attrapa la main gauche de sa femme, appuya un baiser sur celle-ci alors qu'il levait les yeux et croisait son regard, il remit sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt et pressa sa main

\- Je t'aime, Felicity. Je t'aime plus que je ne savais qu'il était possible d'aimer une personne et je suis honoré que tu aies accepté d'être ma femme il y a trois mois et je te demande aujourd'hui devant nos amis, notre famille si tu acceptes de m'épouser encore, dit-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Je promets que je serai toujours là pour toi, et que je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort et si c'est possible, après cela. Tu as accepté de devenir ma meilleure amie malgré mes défauts. Tu m'as aimé comme aucune personne ne l'avais fait, et tu es la femme que tout homme rêverait d'avoir, mais tu as accepté de devenir la mienne et je remercie chaque jour qui passe de pouvoir t'aimer et d'être ton mari.

Il remit sa bague de mariage à son doigt, prit sa joue dans sa main alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassa doucement. L'humidité s'était accumulée dans les yeux de Felicity alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle le cassa une minute plus tard et posa son front contre le sien. Ses mots la rendirent plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Oliver, et je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es le meilleur ami et mari que je pouvais imaginer avoir un jour. Et je te promets que chaque jours qui passera pendant toute notre vie ensemble je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre tout cet amour que tu me donnes car tu le mérites tellement, tu es un homme incroyable et je suis heureuse d'être ta femme. dit-elle doucement.

Ray les déclara mari et femme de nouveau, Oliver s'empressa de plonger la tête et d'embrasser Felicity sans faire attention à tous leurs invités qui applaudirent pour le renouvellement de leurs vœux. Oliver n'avait jamais su qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux, mais c'était le meilleur sentiment du monde qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment sur cette plage avec sa femme dans ses bras devant leur nouvelle demeure. Le baiser se termina par manque de souffle et il posa son front contre celui de Felicity alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu après ce moment parfait ?, demanda Felicity embrassant sa mâchoire.

\- D'abord nous allons fêter notre mariage réel avec nos amis, nos familles puis ce soir je te montrerai pendant des heures à quel point je te trouve incroyable et à quel point je t'aime Mme Queen, répondit-il

\- C'est un contrat parfait Mr Queen...Un que j'accepte de signer durant toute ma vie

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser

\- Hey les amoureux, certaines personnes voudraient féliciter la mariée, cria Tommy

Oliver sourit contre les lèvres de sa femme à la remarque de son meilleur ami, il se détacha d'elle mais garda un bras autour de sa taille, ensuite il posa un baiser sur sa tempe lui murmurant dans l'oreille qu'il l'embrasserait autant qu'il voulait lorsque leurs invités seraient partis. Ils se dirigèrent vers toutes les personnes présentes en ce jour particulier et tout le monde les félicita chacun leur tour.

\- Je suis content que tu aies suivi mes conseils, déclara Tommy félicitant son meilleur ami

\- Merci pour ton soutien pendant les trois derniers mois...Maintenant c'est à toi d'épouser la femme que tu aimes, répondit Oliver lui tapant dans le dos

\- Qui aurait pu dire que nous tomberions amoureux en même temps des deux plus belles femmes du club ce soir-là ?, demanda son ami

\- Quand je pense que j'ai failli ne pas venir ce soir-là, je serais passé à côté de l'amour

\- Non Oliver ! Felicity et toi c'est écrit dans les étoiles depuis des siècles...Si cela n'avait pas été ce soir-là, je te promets que tu l'aurais rencontré tout de même.

\- Je pense la même chose pour toi et Sara...Et j'attends le carton d'invitation, dit-il en rigolant

Oliver était à peu près certain que le sourire sur son visage allait devenir permanent et il était réellement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa son meilleur ami avec sa fiancée puis partit voir ses parents. En serrant sa mère dans ses bras Oliver la remercia d'avoir eu l'idée de lui proposer ce contrat qui l'amena à son amour. Il regarda Felicity sourire à John, et sut que Tommy avait raison, que ce soit ce soir-là ou un autre jour, Felicity lui était destinée. Elle était sa meilleure amie, l'amour de sa vie et elle l'aimait et pour lui, il ne lui manquait rien pour être plus heureux.

A part peut-être agrandir leur famille pensa-t-il...Il avait un week-end de quatre jours à Bali pour améliorer leur vie. Avec le sourire aux lèvres Oliver retourna auprès de sa femme, prêt pour la nouvelle étape de leur vie.

**################################"**

**Et voilà cette histoire est terminée, ils ont enfin eu le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments. Il était temps n'est-ce-pas ! Avez-vous aimez la façon dont ils se sont avouer leur amour mutuel ? Avez-vous appréciez le renouvellement des voeux vu qu'il n'y en avait pas eu à leur premier mariage ? Pour la dernière fois pour cette histoire j'attends vos impressions.**

**Je voudrais de nouveau vous remerciez pour tout vos avis, les suivis, et les favoris cela me touche que vous appréciez autant mes écrits et cela me donne encore plus l'envie de vous écrire d'autres histoires.**

**A partir de vendredi il y aura une nouvelle histoire de postée qui seras un UA Arrow. Oliver et Felicity ne se connaissent pas et ne travaillent pas ensemble. C'est une autre façon dont ils auraient pu se rencontrer, il y auras pas mal d'étincelles entre eux...Voir plus. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment.**


End file.
